


Thirteen Reasons a Carrier

by Dreamer1333



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: Alex was raised to keep a part of himself secret, protect that vulnerable part of him so others can not use him or use it against him. But, with Hannah's trial tempers are high and the part of him that he has tried so hard to keep secret may be told leading too him finding who his friends are, and possibly finding love amoung all the chaos.
Relationships: Caleb/Tony Padilla, Clay Jensen/Scott Reed, Justin Foley/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Justin Foley/Alex Standall
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's back!! So, many people have requested this and with the amount I decided it could not remain just setting in a folder any longer. I can not guarantee updates but I do have a new chapter I am working on. I hope you all enjoy!

The early morning sun shines through the curtains of the bedroom bringing light into the shadowy teenager’s room.   
The thin frame of Alex Standall is curled up on his side brunette hair peeking out from the bundle of blankets he has wrapped himself in.   
The alarm on the nightstand beside his bed has gone silent after several furious whacks with a clumsy hand in attempt to silence it.  
The bedroom door is pushed open a little wider than it’s set 45 degrees as Zach Dempsey, a tall charming Asian alpha enters the room quietly.  
A lopsided grin spreads across his face as he takes in the sight of the smaller boy he has found himself falling in love with as he has helped Alex with his recovery from a self-inflicted gunshot wound seven months ago.  
“Dude, it’s 7:30. You need to get up or you’re going to be late for school,” Zach settles on the edge of the bed shaking Alex’s shoulder lightly making Alex let out a groan as he tries to burrow further into the blanket cocoon.  
“Just five more minutes. I’m sleepy…” Alex whines pulling one of his pillows over his head in attempt to hide away.  
Rolling his eyes Zach easily tugs the pillow away, and easily unravels the blankets wrapped around Alex with a simple tug leaving the boy shivering from the sudden departure of the warmth of the fabrics with him only in his boxers and a thin t-shirt.  
Zach pauses his mind flashing back to just two days ago when Alex had grown hard in the locker room after a small fight they had. Zach tries not to think about the image of Alex’s boner in his thin swim shorts, or the smell of Alex’s natural omega lubrication being released filling the small locker room with deliciously sweet smell of Alex.  
“Come on, before your mom comes up here, and freaks out with worry over you not being out of bed yet,” Zach reminds his friend knowing that this will get Alex moving.  
“I hate you,” Alex grumbles, but he does roll over.  
Zach offers him his cane which Alex accepts getting out of bed carefully with Zach’s hand on his lower back a gentle reminder that he is here for him.  
Once upright Alex moves around the room gathering the things he needs for the day.  
“Do you want some help today?” Zach offers as Alex moves towards the bathroom to get changed.  
Alex doesn’t have to ask what Zach means, he knows. Zach has been the one to help him get changed most of the time with him being to embarrass to go to his mom, and way to humiliated to ask his father.   
For the past two weeks Alex has shaken off Zach’s help insisting he can do it himself only to fall over in the bathroom with a string of curse words, and at least two breakdowns.  
“I’m running late, there is no point in wasting time with me denying the help,” Alex gives in making Zach smile as he steps into the bathroom with Alex.  
Alex quickly does his business while Zach grabs the things from the cabinet he will need for the day like his deodorant and medications.  
Alex has stopped being embarrassed of pissing in front of Zach through the long seven months even though if he is to glance over at Zach or even think about it his cheeks flush a deep red at the thought of the alpha being in the room.  
Wordlessly Alex washes his hands before resting his left hand on Zach’s shoulder. Alex manages to pull his arms out of the sleeves with Zach pulling the shirt off over his head with practiced ease.  
Together they move with Alex bracing himself on Zach as they pull his jeans on, and up. His mind trying not to notice how Zach’s warm fingers feel against his bare skin as his pants are pulled up.  
A shirt is tugged on along with a thin sweater before Alex turns back to the counter to get his medications and brush his teeth.  
First, he takes his newer medications for the hole that is now in his head, and the antidepressants. The next pill is one he has been taking since he first presented his secondary gender as an omega. It’s a simple suppressant to help control, and stabilize his heats so they’re not random, but planned with the tiny capelets changing color as he gets closer to his heat.  
The next is a cream that is rubbed on his scent gland that hides the sweet scent of honey and vanilla that is Alex’s omega scent. Instead the citrus smell of lime replaces it making him smell like the beta everyone expects him to be.  
He next takes the vitamins his mom now makes him take each morning. His hand pauses over the final medication. Little purple pills in an unmarked container for his safety. These pills do not suppress, but just help lessen the symptoms of another condition that his family keep a closely guarded secret.  
Does he need to take them today, though?  
“Has it started yet? Your mom said that the symptoms should start showing again this week at some point. It’s been almost three months exactly since your last one,” the alpha leans up against the sink watching Alex as he debates it.  
“I don’t know. It could explain why I’m so tired. My stomach doesn’t feel weird or anything yet. I’m just tired. I have a slight headache, but that could be from the hole in my head too. I’m not supposed to take them till I know for sure it has started,” Alex says aloud voicing his concerns.  
“Hide a couple in your bag. If you need them you’ll have them,” Zach suggests.  
“Taking unlabeled pills into school. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I’ll just skip them for today,” Alex shrugs moving to put them all back into the cabinet.  
Zach wants to continue to try to talk Alex into taking some of the pills with them, but with a glance at the clock it’s already 7:50.  
Saving it for now they head downstairs.  
“You are not leaving this house without some breakfast, Alex Standall,” Mrs. Standall warns her son staring at him crossly over the kitchen island.   
“I’ll take a banana or something,” the thin omega grumbles his cheeks flushing with embarrassment of his overbearing beta mother.  
“That’s not enough, you need to stay healthy. Take a protein drink and a protein bar as well. Don’t forget your lunch either,” Mrs. Standall hands her son the protein bar, shake, the banana, and the lunch cooler packed with her homemade healthy lunch.  
“Thanks mom,” Alex grumbles snatching up the items before hurrying out the door as quickly as he can.  
Zach takes away the shake from him watching him fumble with it. As he also carries Alex’s backpack opening the door for him.  
They move out to Zach’s car with Zach opening the door for Alex as he slides into his seat bucking his seatbelt.  
Zach throws his stuff in the back seat before joining Alex in the front.   
“My mom is going to drive me nuts,” Alex grumbles resting his head against the window with a groan.  
“She’s just being protective. She’s trying to help you in anyway she can think of. With you being an omega, and after your incident she’s just trying to make up for feeling helpless,” Zach soothes him reaching out to rest a hand on Alex’s thigh offering him some comfort.  
Alex hates it, but Zach’s touch helps calm him down. The way his body responds to just a touch of an alpha bothers him, but he doesn’t push Zach’s hand away.  
Alex doesn’t reply knowing that he is right.   
They ride in comfortable silence with the radio playing softly in the background as Alex picks at his breakfast.  
Arriving at school Zach helps Alex out of the car shouldering his backpack as they walk inside together with Alex hobbling along side Zach.   
Glancing over Alex can feel the gaze of some the jocks on him with them snickering as they talk. Refusing to let it get to him Alex pushes on clenching his cane tightly in his grip.  
“Do you need help to class or are you alright?” Zach asks as he puts Alex’s bag into his locker grabbing him the stuff he needs for first period.  
“I’ll be fine, your class is on the other side of the school. If you don’t go now, you’ll be late. I’ll see you at lunch,” Alex assures him.  
“Don’t worry about him, Zach. I’ll make sure he safely gets to class,” Jess comes up behind them a warm smile on her face.  
Jess, and Alex are long over. Any potential of a relationship ended when Jess visited Alex in the hospital. She had smelled the heavy scent of Alex’s sweetness in the room making her realize that he is an omega, and two omegas together never really works out. Yet, even with this Zach can’t help, but get a little jealous a fierce alpha protectiveness rising up in his chest as Jess rests her hand on Alex’s back.  
“See I’ll be totally fine. I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” Alex asks looking up at Zach hopefully.  
“Yeah, sure lunch. Just promise me that if you start to feel unwell you’ll text me, alright?” Zach makes Alex swear before giving his shoulder a squeeze even though he truly just wants to kiss Alex’s cheek or give him a peck on the lips.  
Yet, he doesn’t.   
He’s too wary of the eyes on them, too scared of what others will think, and he isn’t even sure if Alex is interested in him like that. With a heavy sigh Zach turns, and leaves walking off to his own locker leaving Alex with Jess.  
“How are you today? You look a little pale. Is everything okay?” Jess asks worry in her voice as she takes Alex’s books from him and walks down the hall beside him.  
“I’m fine. Any more news on how the trial is going? Who’s taking the stand?” Alex asks quickly avoiding Jess’s question not wanting to worry her with enough being already on her plate.  
Jess goes over what she knows and chooses not to question Alex any further.   
They take their seats in class next to each other. As class starts Alex’s mind wanders back to the car when Zach had rest his hand on top of his thigh or when in the hallway he squeezed his shoulder. It may not be much, but it gets Alex’s heartbeat none the less with excitement and the ache of being truly cared for. Zach has been one of the only people to be by his side ever since he made the mistake of shooting himself.   
Zach had been there when he was in the hospital in a coma, visiting almost daily. He stuck by his side through the recovery helping him with physical therapy, being soothing through Alex’s mood swings, and breakdowns, he carries his bags for him, drives him to school, visits him, lets him truly confide in him without the fear of it being spread through the entire school. He keeps Alex’s most private secret, a secret that not even Jessica knows, a secret only his parents, brother, and doctors are aware of. Yet, Zach knows, and hasn’t told a soul.  
Alex knows he’s falling in love with Zach, which is terrifying for Zach can do better, he doesn’t need a broken cripple omega. He can have any omega he wants with him being a strong, caring alpha. Yet, he sticks by Alex’s side. Maybe he just thinks he owes Alex because he didn’t reply to his texts or phone calls that night. Maybe he’s just helping out of guilt, and truly doesn’t care for Alex at all.  
This thought has Alex sinking into his seat as his heart twists, and stomach cramps with the idea.   
The teacher steps up to the front of the classroom beginning today’s lecture, but Alex can’t focus on it his mind distracted.  
As the hour progresses Alex can feel the pains in his stomach getting worse. Maybe it’s just the stomach pains that the doctor had said had been from stress, or it’s something else entirely. Something that could have been dulled down with that simple little purple pill that he didn’t think he needed to take this morning.  
The pain is not unbearable, maybe he can get through the day. Everything will be okay.  
The bell rings signaling the end of first period. Alex grabs his cane pushing himself up out of his chair as he gets unsteadily to his feet.  
Grabbing his books, he heads out the door with Jess walking by his side. She talks about something that had happened in the class laughing by his side, but he can’t focus on any of it. His headache is getting worse and so are the stomach cramps.   
Making up some sort of lame excuse he slips away from Jessica and heads over to his locker needing to be alone for a moment, so he can catch his breath.  
He just reaches his locker when his cane is suddenly no longer in his grasp with it toppling down to the floor with him falling right along with it landing roughly on his side with the hallway spinning as he hits the cool tiled floors.  
Glancing up he can make out Montgomery just as a swift kick is given to his stomach making all the breath leave his body as the cramps get horribly worse making it feel like someone is stabbing him in the lower abdomen.  
Curling up in a tight ball he tries to breathe through the pain as he protects his sensitive stomach and tries to not throw up all over the school floor.  
“Pathetic, can’t even stand up. You were messed before Standall, but now you’re even worse,” Montgomery whispers in Alex’s ear getting in close his breath tickling the side of Alex’s neck as he breaths out before he disappears his laughter echoing in Alex’s ears.   
Someone new kneels beside him resting a hand on his back.  
“Alex, what’s wrong? Did he hurt you?” Clay’s voice is there in his ear making him look up blinking at him as he tries to focus in on him.  
“Zach get Zach,” Alex croaks out groaning as his stomach twists sharply again.  
The sound of someone taking off running down the hall has him half wanting to look up, but every time he moves his head his vision blurs.  
Clay stays kneeled beside Alex keeping a protective hand on him daring anyone to come near. Clay himself may be just a beta, but he will stand up to any alpha to keep his friends safe, especially after Hannah.  
Taking in Alex’s form Clay can see that Alex is being more protective of his stomach than anything else with his arms wrapped protectively around it. He seems to also be feeling weak for every time he tries to lift his head it just falls back onto the floor with a soft groan passing through Alex’s lips.  
Tony rounds the corner with Zach right behind him both of them moving quickly, but not enough to draw the attention of teachers, whom have yet to notice Alex curled up on the floor, or the fact that Montgomery kicked Alex’s cane out from his grip.  
“What happened?” Zach asks as he kneels down beside Clay his body shielding Alex from the view of the rest of their classmates that are starting to take notice of the scene.  
“Montgomery kicked his cane out from beneath him, and kicked him in the stomach, but I don’t understand why he’s so much in pain. Is there something more going on?” Clay asks worried as Zach runs a hand through Alex’s hair gently.  
“Were you wrong this morning?” Zach asks not going into detail knowing Alex will understand his meaning.  
The small nod Alex gives is all Zach needs.  
“Okay, I need your guys’ help. I know what is wrong, and we need to get him out of here,” Zach starts to explain turning to Tony and Clay hopefully.  
“I’ll go get my car and pull it up to the front of the building. Meet me there,” Tony replies before turning away to hurry out to the student parking lot.  
“Alex, can you walk?” Zach asks turning his attention back to Alex his heart racing as he starts to notice the sweat on Alex’s brow with just the faint smell of honey starting to hit him as the lemon smell disappears.  
Alex can’t get himself to reply. The simple act of even opening his mouth he fears will have him throwing up.  
He doesn’t need to voice his fears of the scent suppressant wearing off as it hits revealing his true secondary gender or needs to even beg for Zach to just take him home.  
Zach just knows.  
“Don’t worry we’ve got you. We’ll get you home,” Zach promise before turning to Clay.  
In silent agreement they both take one of Alex’s sides with Zach taking the left, weaker side. He grabs Alex’s cane easily from the floor while Clay grabs Alex’s bag from his locker.  
Then making sure that Alex isn’t going to fall over again they quickly as they can with a barely responsive Alex between them hurry for the doors.  
Outside they find Tony waiting with the car running, and passenger door open.  
Tony moves the passenger seat up allowing Zach and Clay to carefully maneuver Alex into the back seat where he lies back in a slump.  
Zach slides in beside him with Clay taking the front passenger seat closing the door behind them with a solid thud and Tony moves the car out of the parking lot with the engine revving loudly.  
Once safely out in the street Tony speaks up.  
“Now tell me what the fuck is going on?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Zach, what the hell is going on with him? Alex? Can one of you please explain?” Clay demands to know turning to look into the backseat.  
Alex is lying across the backseat with his head resting on Zach’s lap. His eyes are pinched shut from pain with his hands resting on his stomach, but he seems to be awake.  
Zach’s body is tense, and his brow scrunched up with worry jaw set. His fingers dance along the top of Alex’s scalp gently seeming to be debating.  
“It’s not my story to tell…it’s complicated…” Zach babbles trying to figure out what to say. Both Alex, and his parents have trusted him with their most private secret, a secret that could put Alex’s life at risk if the wrong person finds out. It’s why they have protected the information so closely for so long.  
“Start with the smell that is in my car, perhaps. Why does it smell like vanilla and honey? Like omega?” Tony demands to know.  
“Smell? What smell? I don’t smell anything,” Clay argues sniffing the air obviously.  
“Your beta nose probably hasn’t picked it up yet. My car is starting to reek of distressed omega,” Tony says already seeming to know the answer to his question yet, he’s waiting for confirmation.  
“Alex is an omega. He wears scent suppressants to smell like a beta in hopes of no one bothering him and to keep him safer,” Zach gives in on that part knowing that there is no more lying to them about Alex’s secondary gender with his natural scent hanging so strongly in the air.  
“Why is he so sick suddenly though? Don’t tell me he went to school with his heat coming on. I mean there’s fucking rapists at school. They won’t fucking care if he consents especially if he’s in heat. Come on not even Ryan is arrogant enough to try to go to school when he’s on his heat,” Clay rambles on panicked at the idea of an omega at school with a bunch of jocks who are rapists on a normal day, yet alone when hormones are involved.   
Ryan is the only male omega at school, at least the only one that people know of. He’s not shy about his secondary gender like most male omegas are instead he owns it with pride, yet he is smart about it. He makes sure to never be alone with an alpha, he makes sure he’s always gone on days of his heat locking himself away in his own home, he keeps himself safe and is smart about it. Allowing him to feel safe enough to feel confident in his secondary gender.  
“I’m not a moron, Jensen. I would never go to school when in heat. I’m not in heat, if I were you would know it, and these two would be freaking out not sitting hear calmly,” Alex speaks up finally as he gets his bearings back.  
His cheeks flush red as he realizes he had been using Zach’s lap as a pillow. Determined to regain the little bit of dignity he feels he has left he pushes himself up into a sitting position with Zach helping him wordlessly.  
“You’re not in heat? Then, why are you so sick like? What would effect the scent suppressors like that?” Clay babbles seeming to be mind blown.  
“Oh fuck. You have got to be kidding me. This is a joke, right?” Tony asks turning back to look Alex in the eyes shock clear as the answer hits him first.  
“What? What’s happening?” Clay asks alarmed at Tony’s outburst as he tries to piece together what is going on.  
“Alex is a Carrier he’s going through a Transition. You know Carrier, a rare male omega that can actually have babies. Have Transitions every three months that include severe stomach cramping, headaches, dizziness, fatigue, vomiting, diarrhea, fever, fainting spells, and do I go on?” Tony explains to Clay meeting Alex’s gaze in the mirror.  
“A Carrier? But Carries are super uncommon, and like highly valuable. I heard they sell for millions in human trafficking markets, and that alphas literally kill each other over having one to be mated with,” Clay babbles looking disbelieving.  
“That is exactly why my family and I have been trying to keep it a secret. This getting out could literally put my freedom, and life at risk. So, keep your fucking mouths shut about it. This information doesn’t leave the car,” Alex insists desperate for Tony and Clay to understand as he wraps his arms around his stomach groaning as it cramps horribly.  
“Don’t worry I know how important it is to keep a Carrier’s secret safe. I had a good friend of mine that was a Carrier. His story didn’t end well, because the wrong person found out,” Tony replies staring ahead as he moves down the street easily navigating his way to Alex’s house.  
“Wait, you knew a Carrier? What happened?” Alex asks his interest peeked for he has never heard of another Carrier.  
“It’s fucked up. One of his friends at his school had found out after he had gotten sick at school. This friend couldn’t keep their mouth shut, they decided to tell one friend who told another and it goes on. Well, this one alpha guy finds this all out, interested at claiming a rare Carrier they lure this kid into going to a party. The Carrier wasn’t all that strong built kind of like you Alex, he couldn’t fight back against this guy who was on the wrestling team, so when the wrestler held him down and raped him in the woods outside of the house the party was at there was nothing he could do. The poor kid found out about a month later he got knocked up, not surprising with Carriers being so fertile, and the wrestler purposely forgetting the condom.  
“The Carrier was panicked. He didn’t have really any choices. Carriers can’t have abortions every time it has ever been attempted the Carrier dies. So, he was trapped carrying his rapist’s baby, just like how the bastard planned it. When the wrestler found out the Carrier was pregnant he demanded the right to claim the Carrier as his own seeing as it was his baby. The courts ruled in his favor, and he got to claim the Carrier despite it being rape. The Carrier luckily got away from the relationship though after the wrestler lost his temper and beat him one day when their newborn daughter wouldn’t stop crying. When it was reported to the police physical abuse to a Carrier is not allowed, so the Carrier, and the little girl were taken out of the wrestler’s custody to be not placed back with his family, but into a government facility for Carriers. He’s still there from my understanding while his family fights to get him and his daughter back into their custody, but it’s a hard battle with them being lower income,” Tony explains his face solemn, and hands clasped tightly around the steering wheel to the point that his knuckles are turning white.  
“Jesus, that’s disgusting,” Clay looks pale as it hits him just how important it is to keep Alex’s secret.  
Alex says nothing instead he keeps his arms wrapped around his stomach as it continues to cramp painfully the cramps getting progressively worse making nausea also rise. He has always known the horror stories of the things that happen to Carriers, some worse than the one Tony just told.   
It doesn’t stop the fear from rising in him. If some sick alpha found out he couldn’t stop him. His body is built weak, and now his entire left side is almost useless. He couldn’t put up a fight if some alpha held him down wanting to rape and claim him. There would be absolutely nothing that he could do. This thought has his chest tightening, and tears spilling down his cheeks.  
A warm arm wraps around him surrounding him in comfort as they pull him up against their chest. Looking up he meets the brown eyed gaze of Zach, the worry burning in his eyes making Alex feel safe despite everything.  
He doesn’t pull away instead he lets Zach hold him not caring what Jensen or Tony may think. He thrives in the comfort of just having an alpha that actually cares enough to hold him like this as he silently cries. He doesn’t try to let his mind read into it reminding himself that Zach can do better than some broken, weak, crippled omega like him.   
Soon they are pulling up into the familiar driveway of Alex’s house. Both of his parents are still gone with his dad helping control the crowds at the trial and his mom working a shift at the ER.  
The boys all slide out of the car with Clay taking Alex’s bag while Zach helps Alex out of the car, and Tony takes Alex’s keys to unlock the front door.  
Alex gets out of the car unsteadily his bad leg threatening to give out from beneath him, but Zach keeps an arm around him helping to keep him steady as Alex takes his cane.  
A strong cramp twists through Alex’s abdomen making him double over with a string of curse words just before he throws up all over the ground. The force of throwing up makes his bad leg give out, but before he can land in the puddle of his own vomit Zach grabs him.  
Not waiting for permission Zach lifts the smaller boy up into his arms letting Clay grab the cane. Zach thought it would be harder to lift Alex up, but he is far lighter than what he had been expecting.  
“You’re an asshole. I could have walked,” Alex grumbles into Zach’s shoulder despite his body trembling weakly and sweat soaking his brow.  
“I wasn’t risking you falling down the stairs. Now shut up and save your energy you look like shit,” Zach says ignoring Alex’s grumpiness as he follows Clay and Tony up the stairs.  
They move into Alex’s bedroom where Zach gently lies Alex down on his bed helping him tug his jeans off and outer shirt leaving him in just a t-shirt and boxers. He wraps blankets around Alex’s trembling form helping fight off the shivers.  
“What does he need?” Clay asks anxious to help Alex who only seems to be getting worse as his Transition fully hits.  
“In the bathroom in the medical cabinet should be an unlabeled bottle of purple pills bring them here along with a cup of water, and a cool washcloth,” Zach insists as he grabs the bucket from the closet that Alex’s mom keeps tucked away in there for times like this should Alex need to throw up again.  
“What do the purple pills do?” Clay asks as he rejoins them with the said items.  
“They’re supposed to help keep my Transitions under control. Not make the symptoms quite so bad, and make sure to keep my Transition from making my scent suppressants working. I am only supposed to take them when I know for sure that my Transition has hit, but I wasn’t sure this morning, so I skipped them. What a huge mistake that ended up being,” Alex grumbles as he accepts the pill that Zach hands him swallowing it with a couple of sips of water.  
“So, they make you stop feeling the symptoms of the Transitions?” Clay asks settling in Alex’s desk chair.  
“Ha, I wish. There is no such pill that can do that. No, these pills just make the Transitions bearable. I will still get horrible stomach pains, headaches, throw up a little, be exhausted, and a little light headed, but I can still function like a human being and get to school. I’ll sometimes miss the first couple of days when my Transition starts, but for the most part I can still function. Thanks to these purple little pills,” Alex replies as he burrows into his pillows wrapping the blankets around him tighter.  
“Tony, could you go downstairs and grab some ginger ale, saltine crackers, and maybe a couple of protein bars. The ginger ale should be in some individual bottles in the fridge Mrs. Standall always keeps some on hand for Alex, and the saltine crackers and protein bars should be in the cupboard next to the fridge,” Zach asks Tony sending a more than happy to help Tony down the stairs to find said items.  
“Could have some pain killers too, please? My stomach and head are fucking killing me,” Alex groans as he curls in on him groaning as his stomach cramps sharply again.  
Clay doesn’t even have to be asked he hurries into the bathroom desperately searching for any sort of pain killers.  
While he does that Zach helps Alex relax by rubbing his lower back gently and running the cool washcloth over his forehead and down along his neck wiping away the sweat on his brow and helping with the fever.  
Clay returns with some ibuprofen which Zach gives Alex a couple of.   
Tony returns with Zach’s requested items setting them down on the nightstand.  
“Anything else we can help with?” Tony asks his alpha instincts demanding him to help the omega that is in clear distress as pain moves through his body.  
“Nothing here. I do need you guys to get my car from the school. Could you do that for me, please?” Zach asks looking up at Tony hopefully.  
“Sure man, it’ll be here by the time school ends. Just take care of him, and don’t worry Alex your secret is safe with Clay and I,” Tony promises before him and Clay slip out the door letting themselves out of the house.  
“Alright scoot over,” Zach insists as soon as Clay and Tony are gone.  
“You don’t have to. I mean it is pretty fucking gay,” Alex grumbles his cheeks flushing red even though his body aches for Zach to curl up into the bed with him.  
“So, what? It’s just us here, and we both know your body aches for the comfort of the physical touch of an alpha. So, scoot over,” Zach insists making Alex wiggle around until there is enough room for Zach on the bed.  
Zach kicks his shoes off and slides his flannel off as well. Leaving him in just a t-shirt and jeans. He slides into the bed with Alex beneath the covers pulling the smaller boy into his side letting Alex rest his head a top of his chest as Alex contently curls into him.   
Zach holds him close breathing in the sweet vanilla and honey scent happily. Running his over Alex’s back waiting for the younger boy to fall asleep.  
Alex breathes in the spicy smell of Zach that surrounds him in warmth. The closeness of the alpha has Alex aching for more, but he doesn’t dare voice these thoughts for he fears Zach is straight, and even if he wasn’t he can do so much better than Alex.  
“Stop thinking so hard and go to sleep. You’re only going to make your headache worse,” Zach whispers kissing the top of Alex’s head gently.  
“I’m not tired yet,” Alex tries to protest, but his body betrays him with a loud yawn before he tugs the blankets further up around him.  
“Oh yeah, so not tired. Go to sleep Standall, I’ll be here when you wake,” Zach assures Alex kissing the side of Alex’s head right above the scar.  
Alex tries to protest, but the Transition has taken its toll and sleep takes him into peaceful darkness.  
Zach stays by Alex’s side keeping an arm around him as he plays on his phone quietly to keep from disturbing Alex.  
This is not the first time Zach has been present for one of Alex’s Transitions. He has been there once before for Alex, his first one after he shot himself. He had been home from the hospital for about two weeks when it hit. It had hit hard. He was too sick to do any physical therapy with him stuck in his bed for almost two weeks. Zach couldn’t be there everyday due to school, but he would be there every afternoon. He would help him get to the bathroom, hold him upright when he threw up, and made sure to help keep his fever down. Zach did anything that he could possibly think to do to make Alex more comfortable during that time, and this time is no different.  
At a little after two Zach hears the front door open. Beside him Alex doesn’t stir not even when the sound of Mrs. Standall’s voice can be heard calling for her son.  
“Shit,” Zach tries to slide away from Alex before Mrs. Standall can enter the room and wake Alex. Yet, based on the sound of footsteps moving up the steps he may already be too late.  
The bedroom door is pushed open and Mrs. Standall enters.  
“Alex, the school called saying that you left early, and I am pretty sure that you were told to leave this bedroom door open. What are you…?” her questions end as she takes in the sight of Alex and Zach.  
“He got sick, Mrs. Standall. Tony, Clay and I took him early. I’m sorry we should have called you,” Zach replies as she stands there her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and dressed in her purple scrubs.  
“My Transition hit. I wasn’t expecting it, so I didn’t take my medication. I’m sorry, mom,” Alex suddenly says from beside Zach startling his mom and Zach out of their shock.  
“Y-Your Transition? You mean you went to school, and got sick from your Transition at school? Alex! Do you realize anyone of those kids could have picked up on your scent? What if they smelled that you’re an omega?! What if they figured out why you had gotten sick? Do Clay and Tony know now too?” Mrs. Standall snaps at her son making Alex pale.  
“Mom, my scent wasn’t that bad when I was still at school. Zach, Clay and Tony got me out of there in time. Clay and Tony found out, because they could smell my scent when we got in Tony’s car. I trust them, they won’t say anything I promise. They’re good guys. Please, stop freaking out. It really wasn’t that big of a deal. I’m home now, and safe. It’s not that bad. I can probably be back at school tomorrow,” Alex tries to convince his mom as he is helped into a sitting position by Zach.  
“Not that big of a deal? People could have found out. Are you sure nobody picked up on your scent? No alpha got close enough to you in the hallways or in class? Your scent may not have been obvious yet, but someone being close could have smelled it,” Mrs. Standall insists panic in her eyes as new worry for her youngest son fills her.  
“Mom, nobody…” Alex pauses in his insistence that nobody was close enough to pick up his scent, until he remembers Monty, leaning in close after pulling his cane away. His breath against his neck sending chills down his skin.  
“Alex, what is it?” Zach asks picking up on Alex’s tension.  
“Monty…h-he leaned in kind of close when he taunted me after taking my cane from me. I remember his breath on my neck…oh shit. Monty may have picked up on it. He may know. Of all fucking people,” Alex curses his body trembling.  
“You still smelled like a beta when Clay and I helped you to the car. We both couldn’t smell anything on you, and you were literally half slumped into me your hair just beneath my nose, and I couldn’t smell anything until we got to the car. There is no way Monty knows,” Zach insists confident in his answer as he massages Alex’s back gently trying to get him to relax.  
“I hope you are right, Zach. Who is this Monty anyway? Is he bullying you?” Mrs. Standall insists on knowing.  
“Mom just drop…fuck,” Alex starts to gag doubling over. Zach is quick to grab the bucket off the floor putting it between Alex’s legs beneath his chin just as he starts to throw up bile landing into the bucket.  
Mrs. Standall hurries to the bathroom retuning with a freshly damp washcloth, and a class of water and mouthwash.  
Alex keeps gagging until nothing is left and he only painfully dry heaves. This slowly comes to an end as well with Mrs. Standall wiping the vomit off his face before handing him the glass of water and mouthwash to rinse out his mouth.  
“Zach, why don’t you go home? I’m sure your mother received a phone call to and is worried. I’ll take care of Alex from here, thank you for making sure he got home safely,” Mrs. Standall tries to dismiss Zach.  
“No! He’s not leaving. I-I…he can’t…Please, I…” Alex struggles to form the words he wants to say. He knows his fever is getting higher making it more challenging to put his thoughts together, but what he does know is that Zach helps him. He makes him feel safe, and warm. He takes care of Alex.  
“Alex, he can’t just stay here. He has to….” Mrs. Standall tries to reason with her son putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“But I love him. You can’t make him leave.” Alex snaps at his mother making her eyes go wide.  
Zach stiffens beside him. Alex loves him?   
Tears are in Alex’s eyes, and he is trembling. Between the pain he is in, the fever, his hormones being higher than normal, and his emotions already being all over the place Zach knows that Alex is on the verge of another break down.  
Choosing to ignore Alex’s confession for now he wraps his arms around Alex’s slimmer form holding him close to his chest as Alex breaks into his arms trying to resist the contact at first, but Zach’s strong grip is impossible for Alex to break. He goes limp against Zach with over half his body resting on top of the alpha. He doesn’t go silent though he just starts to sob letting Zach hold him close as he carefully rolls so Alex is resting more comfortably back in the pillows.  
He keeps his arms wrapped securely around Alex, a safety blanket holding him together as he sobs. Alex curls into Zach his head resting beneath Zach’s chin, and his nose pressed up against Zach’s chest breathing in his scent.  
Zach keeps him in a tight embrace kissing the top of his head, and whispering soothing, funny things in Alex’s ear until he calms down with his sobs turning into soft snores.  
“I guess you’re staying…I…Zach, I think what Alex said is true. He’s really in love with you. I see it in him…But what do you feel for him? What are your intentions? I can’t let him get hurt again. He’s already suffering so much…” Mrs. Standall eyes go to her son tears in her eyes.   
It is moments like this when Alex is asleep or not in the room that you truly see the effects of everything going on with Alex has affected her.  
There are bags under her eyes and wrinkles she had not had before. In just moments it looked like she aged ten years before Zach’s eyes.  
“Mrs. Standall, I would never hurt your son. Believe it or not, I’m coming to love him too. I won’t ever hurt him. I will make sure to keep him safe when he’s at school, help him through his recovery, through his Transitions and heats, I’ll protect him from himself too. I won’t let what happened before happen again. I can’t bare the thought of losing him any more than you can. He helps hold me together, and handle everything. He’s my rock just as much as I am his. I really do love your son, and I will always put his safety and best interest first,” Zach finds himself confessing making Mrs. Standall look up at him with watery eyes, but a smile on her face.  
“You’re exactly what he needs right now. He doesn’t want to admit it, and he never will. But, he needs a strong, caring alpha. I hope one day you claim him, and he lets you. I think you’re good for each other…Are you staying for dinner?” she asks rising up wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
Glancing down at Alex, whom is softly sleeps curled into Zach’s side with his head on his chest, and arm draped over Zach’s stomach Zach smiles.  
“I think I am. I don’t think I’m detaching this monkey from my side for a while.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alex is pissing Zach off. It has been a week since the start of Alex’s Transition, the trial is over, and everything seems to be settling down a little now with it being known that Monty is the one that has been threatening everyone, and Jessica pressing charges against Bryce.  
The spring fling dance is coming up quickly with it just two weeks away, yet neither Zach or Alex have a date. Once upon a time it would be Alex and Jessica, but ever since she found out he is an omega she lost interest in him and is now pursuing Justin yet again despite everything that happened between them.   
Zach aches to ask the omega to the dance, but he’s being stubborn. Alex will not have a single actual conversation with him since his Transition started. He keeps is short simple conversations nothing personal.  
Which is infuriating to Zach, because he wants to ask the boy out to the dance, yet he’s barely speaking to him despite being around each other every day.  
Alex sits at the dining room table working on his homework that had built up over the week he had been forced to miss of school due to his Transition being rather severe this time around. He doesn’t spare the alpha that sits across from a glance as he tries to finish his algebra two homework that has math problems on it that leave his head throbbing and aching to just chuck the piece of paper in frustration. It doesn’t help that the cramps from his Transition still wrack through his stomach proving to be a distraction, alongside his headache.  
He doesn’t have to look up to know Zach is looking at him rather than his own homework. He can feel his gaze burning into his skin, and it makes his heart flutter.   
“So…the dance is in two weeks. Are you planning on going?” Zach tries in hopes of starting some kind of conversation that will lead to him asking the omega out.  
“Why would I go to that? I can’t even dance, and just sitting around is pointless. Plus, I have no one to go with,” Alex shrugs pretending to not care even though he aches to go to the dance. Normally he wouldn’t be huge on the idea of going to a high school dance, but he aches for the normalcy. The simple act of just dancing again makes his heart twist with excitement.  
“Of course, you can dance, you just lean a little into your dance partner. Make it look casual, but slick. Plus, omegas rarely take the lead. You’ll be fine,” Zach shrugs dismissing Alex’s worries.  
“That sounds horribly awkward, and even trying that requires a dance partner. Which I don’t have,” Alex grumbles not looking up at Zach as flicks his pencil between his fingers.  
“We could go together, I mean if you want,” Zach suggests in a spur of bravery.  
“You and me? Like what as friends?” Alex asks finally looking up to meet Zach’s eyes.  
“I mean, if you want, but I was kind of hoping as a couple…You know like a date?” Zach presses rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
“As a…I can’t. I-I didn’t even know you liked me, and I don’t know why you would. You can do so much better than me. I’m broken, a burden…” Alex stutters out in shock as he eyes the homework before him again tears burning his eyes as he takes deep breaths trying to calm down.  
“I like you, Alex. I love spending time with you, and I don’t care if you have trouble walking or using your left hand. I still love you. I like your sarcasm, and humor. I like playing video games with you all night and watching movies. I want to dance with you on the dance floor, I don’t care about any of the things you are so worried about,” Zach insists needing Alex to understand.  
“I’m not going to get better Zach…I-I’m probably never going to be able to work full time or do to difficult manual labor. Between my Transitions, heats, and the hole in my head I’ll be a burden to you. I can’t go on hikes with you, I’ll use a cane for the rest of my life, and my leg will still give out from beneath me…You can do so much better than me,” Alex begs for Zach to understand needing him to know exactly what he is getting into.  
“You don’t know that you’re not going to get better. You have already progressed more than…” Zach tries to say, but Alex cuts him off.  
“I know I’m not going to fucking get any better, Zach! The doctor told me at my last appointment that this is it. I am stuck like this for the rest of my fucking messed up life! I haven’t made any improvements in over two months! Why do you think I’ve been distancing myself from you? I have been hoping that you would take hint and go find something better to do with your life than follow some crippled omega around!” Alex snaps throwing his pencil down as he lets the tears fall down his cheeks letting Zach see the emotion had been locking away.  
“Alex…”  
“Don’t Alex me! Why are you even asking me to go to the dance anyway? You have never even had the bravery yet, to admit to the school that you’re my friend! I know that you tell everyone that your mom is making you help me or some other bull shit. You’re too ashamed in me, yet you want to date me? I’m not your dirty little secret, Zach!” Alex snaps making Zach wince.   
He had been hoping that Alex would not have heard about the little lies he had told his jock friends.  
“What happened before with my Transition will happen again, and again for that is what it is being a Carrier. You’ll have to help me when I throw up, hold my stupid fucking body when it aches to be held by an alpha, and help me. That wasn’t a one-time thing! Go find someone else, don’t get stuck with me,” Alex breaks sobs now shaking his frame as he dismisses the boy he knows he’s madly in love with.  
“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here for you through your Transitions, and heats. I don’t care if you will have to use a cane for the rest of your life. I love you, Alex, and you can’t make me just fall out of love with you, because you feel like I can’t handle you. That’s not how love works. I don’t care what others may think anymore. I’m done trying to impress rapists, and assholes. I’ll dance with you on the dance floor, slow dance. I’ll kiss you in front of everybody. I don’t care, I just want you,” Zach pleads for Alex to understand as he rises from his seat to come sit beside Alex his fingers entangling with Alex’s as the boy’s hand trembles.  
“I can’t lose you if this turns ugly…” Alex whispers.  
“It won’t,” Zach promises.  
“But…” Alex tries to voice his worries trying to convince him and Zach why this is a horrible idea, but the feeling of Zach’s lips suddenly pressed to his ends the protest.  
Alex allows himself to get lost in Zach’s touch his fingers curling into Zach’s hair which he finds is soft despite the hair gel.  
Zach’s hands wrap over Alex’s shoulders holding him close as he breathes in Alex’s natural scent of honey and vanilla with him not wearing the scent suppressors seeing as he is home.  
When the part both of them are breathless, but a smile is on both of their faces.  
“I-I guess we can give this a try.” Alex agrees his cheeks flushing pink making Zach smile ear to ear.  
The next day heading into school you can see that Alex is tense. His leg bouncing nervously as Zach drives them to school like usual. Monty is still in school, and so is Bryce what will they do when the see Alex and Zach together? Will Zach still have the bravery to hold his hand in school, to be with him? Or was all of last night just talk?  
Zach parks his car in his new usual spot. Right between Clay and Tony’s cars. Turning off the engine he turns to Alex taking his hand in his clutching it tightly.  
“Hey, it’ll be okay. I’m not backing down this time. I’m done being a coward. You’re mine, and I want everyone to know. I’m done worrying about what others think,” Zach says making Alex nod.  
“Okay, I guess. Let’s go. Keep it casual, not make a big show of it. If people notice then who cares, if they don’t great,” Alex agrees rubbing his lower belly as another strong cramp tears through it making a grimace appear on his face.  
“Are you sure you feel well enough to be back? Maybe a week wasn’t enough? You’re Transition is still bothering you,” Zach says in worry noticing Alex’s pain.  
“My Transitions last for three weeks, Zach. I’m not missing three weeks of school, one was bad enough. This isn’t anything I haven’t dealt this with before. I’ve been having them since I was 15, only difference is now you know,” Alex shrugs as he turns in his seat grabbing his backpack from the back.  
Zach doesn’t argue with this knowing Alex is right. Instead he grabs his own backpack before getting out of the car. He moves over to Alex’s side helping him out before taking Alex’s backpack as well making Alex make a face at him, but not protest.   
Instead Alex’s free hand entangles with Zach’s as promised, and together they walk into school ready to face the backlash they are sure to receive.  
As promised they don’t make a big show of it. They just walk side by side going to Alex’s locker like usual with only their hands entangled together showing any sign of their relationship changing.  
Nobody seems to notice ignoring the crippled boy, and alpha. That is until Jessica spots them as she waits for Alex by his locker like usual.  
Her eyes go wide taking in their linked hands a smile spreading across her face.  
“So, it finally happened huh?” she teases Alex having known for several weeks about his crush on Zach.  
“Shut up,” Alex blushes turning away from her gaze making her laugh warmly squeezing his shoulder affectionately.  
“About damned time. The sexual tension between you two was getting unbearable,” Tony greets them as he and Clay both approach the locker making Alex’s cheeks flush red.  
“Did everybody know we liked each other, but us?” Alex asks with a grumble as he opens his locker grabbing his backpack from Zach as he stuffs into the small space before sorting through the things he’s going to need for class.  
“Yeah, it was pretty obvious. We were all just waiting for one of you to get the balls to do something about it,” Justin’s voice suddenly adds in as he joins in leaning casually against the locker beside Alex’s, “Who was it anyway? Who finally confessed their feelings?”  
“Technically, Alex did. He wasn’t feeling well when he did it, and was half asleep, but his half-asleep confession is what gave me the courage to finally ask him if he wanted to go to the dance with me,” Zach shrugs making Alex turn on him eyes wide.  
“Wait what did I say? I don’t remember this? When did this happen?” Alex asks panicked over not remembering something again. Was his memory still being affected by the hole in his head somehow?  
“Slow down, it was the night you had the fever. You were pretty sleepy, and your mom wanted me to leave for the night. You insisted I couldn’t leave, because…well you said you loved me,” Zach blushes making Jessica awe, Justin laugh with a fond smile, Tony roll his eyes, and Clay just grins.  
“You could have told me that before telling our friends,” Alex grumbles shaking his head cheeks still rosy, but he can’t hide the smile in his face as his heart flutters.  
He told Zach, his best friend, that he loved him. Granted he doesn’t remember it all that clearly, but the thought still has him excited.   
“Yeah, sorry about that,” Zach apologizes sheepishly as he takes Alex’s books for him as he fumbles to keep hold of them well keeping his balance with the cane.  
The bell rings making to time for all of them to depart to class. Jessica takes Alex’s books from Zach and after a quick peck on the top of Alex’s head Zach hurries to his locker to get ready for class.  
The kiss on top of his head as Alex flustered having never really had someone be so affectionate and caring with him. Having that now, having someone that truly cares about him despite all his problems leaves him feeling warm, and safe.  
Jessica and he get into their first class settling at their assigned seats with Jessica in the front, and Alex in the back thanks to his cane causing a “trip hazard” to others if he were to sit anywhere else, at least that’s what the teacher says.  
Alex honestly thinks the teacher just doesn’t want him sitting close to her. She wants to ignore him, his cane, and the fact of what he attempted to do. She just wants to push him out of sight, and out of mind. Just like they tried to do with Hannah.  
Unfortunately for Alex his assigned seat also means sitting beside Monty. Monty is leaned back in his desk casually his eyes on Alex as class starts.  
Alex squirms in his seat his mind flashing back to the feeling of Monty inhaling his scent when his natural scent had been so close to being exposed. Could Monty smell the honey and vanilla of Alex’s omega scent or did he only smell the lemony beta scent?  
“So, you and Zach, huh? Can’t see why he would want a fucked-up beta like you, but maybe there’s something to it, hm? Maybe something I don’t see?” Monty asks his voice a hushed whisper making it impossible for the teacher to hear them in the way back, and Alex’s only ally in the class is way up front out of earshot of what is happening as Monty leans in closer to Alex’s desk.  
“Maybe it’s just Zach has good taste, and isn’t a narrow-minded bastard like you?” Alex taunts refusing to let Monty know that he is scared of him. He will not back down to his jerk.  
“Hm, somehow I doubt that is it. You seemed awful sensitive the other day, I didn’t hit you that hard in the stomach, yet Jensen, and Zach had to practically drag you out of the school. You’re either a pussy that can’t take a little pain, or there’s something else going on. Tell me, Standall, is there something else going on? You seem a little pale still today, a week later too. Your hand also keeps brushing against your stomach. Is it bothering you, Standall? Do you need to go to the nurse?” Monty continues making Alex tense.  
There’s no way Monty could put together the pieces. He couldn’t have. He’s not that smart. He’s kind of an idiot really. What if he talked with Bryce about it, and they started trying to put clues together? Could they possibly know?  
“You know I was so confused that day too, because I swear I smelt this new omega scent. One I’ve never smelled around school before. Sweet, but I couldn’t quite taste it. Maybe you’d know something about that Standall. Would you happen to know what that sweet smell I was smelling was?” Monty continues on his voice taunting.  
Alex’s stomach twists. There is no way. His scent wasn’t that strong yet. But, with how close Monty had been to his scent gland maybe he caught a whiff of something sweet, not enough to pick out his distinct scent, but just enough to know that something wasn’t right.  
“Who knows what your sick mind comes up with Monty. You could have been so desperate for an omega, you just made up the scent,” Alex continues trying to keep it together even though panic is starting to hit.  
One of the people he desperately did not want to know his secret may very well know now, and this has Alex feeling an all new kind of fear.  
“I don’t think I did,” Monty whispers, but drops it for now.  
Alex aches to take his phone out of his pocket and text Zach to let him know, but Mrs. Moran has the eyes of an eagle when it comes to cell phones, even when it comes to the kid that attempted suicide that she is trying to forget exists.  
Half way through class Alex’s stomach cramps start to get worse with his stress aggravating his still present Transition. He takes deep breaths keeping his hand a top of it trying to breathe through the pain in hopes of it going away. Just another half an hour, and he can hurry to the bathroom or even the nurse’s office. He can find Zach, it’ll be alright.  
The minutes tick on with the cramps getting worse as his stomach twists making bile start to rise.  
“Mrs. Moran, may I please use the restroom?” Alex finally gives in not caring that Mrs. Moran was in the middle of a sentence when he interrupted her.   
Her face radiates with anger, but taking in his surely pale complexion, and face turned up in pain she goes pale herself.  
“Get out of my class Standall before you vomit everywhere,” she snaps no worry in her voice. Just coldness.  
Alex doesn’t have it in him to reply he just reaches out grabbing his cane, fumbling to get to his feet quickly. The act of getting up makes the room spin. He just starts to get his balance when his bad leg decides to humiliate him even more by giving out. He falls down beside his desk landing hard onto the floor with his head hitting the side of the desk beside him hard making the room spin even more.  
He can hear the laughter of his classmates and doesn’t have to look up to know that even Mrs. Moran is probably giggling behind her hand.  
“I’ll help him to the nurses’ office, Mrs. Moran. It doesn’t look like he’s able to make it very far on his own,” Monty says rising from his seat as he snatches up Alex’s books from his desk and pulls Alex to his feet roughly.  
Alex can’t get his body to cooperate though with his leg acting up and being dizzy he falls into Monty’s chest who just laughs before pulling him upright.  
“Mrs. Moran, I can take Alex to the nurse’s office. He’s one of my best friends, really it wouldn’t be a big deal for me,” Jessica suddenly says as Monty half drags Alex towards the door.  
“So, you two can skip school together again? I think not, plus if Mr. Standall should need the bathroom you would not be able to help him then, now would you? Montgomery go on your way, and maybe stop by the bathroom first. He looks like he’s going to vomit,” Mrs. Moran snaps making a dejected Jessica sink back into her seat worry burning in her eyes as she meets Alex’s gaze.  
Alex tries to give her a shaky smile, trying to assure her that Montgomery can’t do anything to him that bad while on school property, but based on her look his smile didn’t achieve that.  
Monty drags him out of the classroom closing the door behind him. He says nothing as he helps Alex to the bathroom the one that Alex notices is the furthest from classrooms.  
Monty says nothing as he closes the bathroom door. As soon as they are inside Alex stumbles from Monty’s grip not caring what Monty has planned as long as he can just throw up into the toilet first, but he doesn’t get that far.  
Monty grabs him by his hair dragging him over to the sinks making Alex scream in pain. Monty lets Alex fall to the floor his head hitting the tile as Monty turns the sink on.  
Alex groans his stomach twisting again, and this time no amount of slow breaths stops it. He vomits all over the floor, and himself tears falling down his cheeks.  
“Fucking disgusting, this had better be worth my time, Standall,” Monty grumbles as he grabs Alex by the hair again this time keeping a hold of him with his head pressed down into the crook of Monty’s elbow with his neck exposed, his scent glance in clear sight.  
The feeling of a wet paper towel against his scent gland has Alex freaking out squirming frantically in Monty’s hold, even trying to bite his arm. Anything to get him to let go of him as he realizes exactly what Monty is trying to do.  
“Hold the fuck still,” Monty hisses as he uses one of his legs to pin Alex’s lower body down, with him now braced on either side of Alex. Alex’s good side is being crushed beneath him as he lies on his side, while his left is useless with his left hand not even being useful enough to actually even come close to hitting Monty.  
Alex can feel Monty’s dick pressing into his hip bone as he scrubs at Alex’s scent gland the sensitive skin burning as the scent suppressor is scrubbed away.  
Once satisfied Monty leans in even closer his nose pressed right into Alex’s scent gland his breath sending shivers down Alex’s spine as he breathes in.  
“Holy fuck, I was right. Vanilla and honey, no lemon in sight. You’re little fucking omega. A cock loving, lubricating, omega! Now let’s see if Bryce was right, shall we?” Monty flips Alex onto his stomach his face being shoved into the vomit on the floor.  
“Get the fuck off of me. You have what you want, you know I’m a fucking omega, now get off!” Alex snaps squirming frantically beneath Monty desperate to get the alpha off of him.  
The feeling of his pants being tugged down has full blown fear hitting Alex as he screams and twists every way he can, but with Monty kneeling on either side of him it seems to be making no difference.  
The feeling of his boxers being pulled down has his mind flashing to Hannah, and Jessica. Did they feel like this? The fear, and panic? Did the air feel so cold against their bare skin like it did his? Did they feel like throwing up?  
The feeling of fingers pressing into him has sobs starting to shake him as it really hits what is happening. Nobody has touched him like that, not a soul. Yet, here Monty is holding him down with his fingers up his ass.  
“Damn, I feel it just like Bryce said. Not only are you an omega, but a breeding whore too. A Carrier in our school. Who would have thought?” Monty’s fingers disappear as he stands back up the pressure of his weight disappearing from Alex’s body.  
Alex doesn’t look at him when Monty leaves slamming the bathroom door shut behind him. He doesn’t have the energy to move. He can’t believe that just happened. Monty actually just sexually assaulted him in the school bathroom, and for what? What did Bryce believe about him? What did sticking his fingers up Alex’s ass prove?  
Alex knows he needs to move before someone comes in and sees him like this with his pants pulled down, true scent exposed, and lying in his own vomit, but he can’t.  
He tries to at least get his pants back up, but with him lying on his stomach, and only one of his hands working properly it feels impossible.  
The sound of the bathroom door flying open has him tensing preparing for Monty to return with Bryce by his side this time possibly to do whatever sick thing that came to their minds.  
“Please, stay the fuck away, just stay away,” Alex begs them not lifting his head as he trembles terrified of another attack.  
“Oh my God,” the sound of Tony’s voice has him looking up to see Tony, Clay, Justin and Zach all standing there with Jessica trying to peek through the crack in the door.  
Feeling humiliated Alex breaks sobs shaking him. This seems to be the trigger they need to move.  
Zach is suddenly by his side pulling him off of his stomach, and onto his back with his head resting in Zach’s lap.  
Justin is quick to kneel down on the floor ignoring the vomit.  
“Is it okay if I pull your pants back up?” Justin asks his hands hovering over Alex’s hips waiting for permission.  
Alex just nods clinging to Zach’s arm as Justin pulls his boxers and jeans back up covering him back up.   
“I’m going to wipe some of the vomit off of your face, okay?” Zach warns him as he accepts a wet paper towel from Clay.  
Zach’s hand trembles as he wipes away the vomit on Alex’s face and the tears. The blood that coats the side of his head from a cut to the side of his head is also wiped away. Anger burns in him. How dare anyone hurt his omega? The guilt for not being here fast enough tears at his heart as he holds the broken boy letting him sob.   
“What happened, Alex? Did he…?” Clay leaves the question hanging in the air, but they all know what he means.  
“N-No he…with his fingers he…God this is humiliating. Fuck him! Fuck Montgomery, and Bryce both! They both can go to fucking hell! Fuck the stupid fucking hole in my head for making it impossible to fight back! Screw my god damn Transition for making me throw up all over this fucking floor and making me need to leave the classroom in the first place! Screw this god damn school, and Mrs. Moran for allowing Montgomery to help me instead of Jess! Fuck them all! Fuck it all!” Alex screams squirming in Zach’s hold as his breath comes quick and tears fall down his cheeks.  
Zach keeps hold of him being sure to keep Alex’s head resting against him to stop him from hitting his head again, as Clay tries to keep a towel pressed to the wound with Alex squirming.  
“Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now, Alex. It’s going to be okay. It’s alright,” Zach whispers in his ear softly letting his warm, spicy alpha scent surround Alex as he holds him close keeping him from hurting himself more.  
Slowly Alex goes limp in Zach’s arms as his energy burns away.   
“What do we do now? We can’t go to the fucking school they won’t do shit. If anything, they’ll try to blame Alex for this, or dismiss it,” Justin says resting a hand on Alex’s shoulder providing extra comfort from another alpha he trusts.  
“We call Alex’s mom and dad. They have to know. Montgomery, and Bryce probably both know now that Alex is an omega, and if my theory to why Monty assaulted him is right, then we have even bigger problems,” Tony says as he stands by the door blocking anyone from coming in and with Jessica doing the same on the other side.  
“Wait, why did he do that? He said, that he wanted to prove that Bryce was right or something,” Alex mumbles as he sits up a little more with Zach staying behind him keeping a hold of him.   
“I think Bryce put together your symptoms and the scent that Monty seems to have smelled on you last week. He may have guessed you’re a Carrier, but in order to prove it he suggested Monty look for something obvious, something that can be felt. The birth canal which is easily felt if someone were to do what Monty just did. He felt the canal, another opening inside,” Tony says making Alex go pale.  
“Shit, my parents are going to kill me, and them. They’re going to make me transfer schools. Oh fuck, we can’t tell them. This stays between us,” Alex snaps tears falling again as Zach holds him.   
“You have to tell them, Alex. You need stitches on your head, and with Monty and Bryce now knowing everything it’s a safety risk for you. You have to go to your parents. We’ll all go with you even if that makes you feel better. You won’t be alone in this,” Clay assures him as he keeps pressure on the wound that is making blood soak through the paper towel.  
“Fuck, alright, but promise me that you guys won’t let them make me transfer schools or be homeschooled or some other irrational decision,” Alex pleads.  
“We got you back, man,” Justin reassures him squeezing his shoulder.  
“Alright, I’ll go get my car. We’ll call your parents on the way to the hospital.”

Alex is pissing Zach off. It has been a week since the start of Alex’s Transition, the trial is over, and everything seems to be settling down a little now with it being known that Monty is the one that has been threatening everyone, and Jessica pressing charges against Bryce.  
The spring fling dance is coming up quickly with it just two weeks away, yet neither Zach or Alex have a date. Once upon a time it would be Alex and Jessica, but ever since she found out he is an omega she lost interest in him and is now pursuing Justin yet again despite everything that happened between them.   
Zach aches to ask the omega to the dance, but he’s being stubborn. Alex will not have a single actual conversation with him since his Transition started. He keeps is short simple conversations nothing personal.  
Which is infuriating to Zach, because he wants to ask the boy out to the dance, yet he’s barely speaking to him despite being around each other every day.  
Alex sits at the dining room table working on his homework that had built up over the week he had been forced to miss of school due to his Transition being rather severe this time around. He doesn’t spare the alpha that sits across from a glance as he tries to finish his algebra two homework that has math problems on it that leave his head throbbing and aching to just chuck the piece of paper in frustration. It doesn’t help that the cramps from his Transition still wrack through his stomach proving to be a distraction, alongside his headache.  
He doesn’t have to look up to know Zach is looking at him rather than his own homework. He can feel his gaze burning into his skin, and it makes his heart flutter.   
“So…the dance is in two weeks. Are you planning on going?” Zach tries in hopes of starting some kind of conversation that will lead to him asking the omega out.  
“Why would I go to that? I can’t even dance, and just sitting around is pointless. Plus, I have no one to go with,” Alex shrugs pretending to not care even though he aches to go to the dance. Normally he wouldn’t be huge on the idea of going to a high school dance, but he aches for the normalcy. The simple act of just dancing again makes his heart twist with excitement.  
“Of course, you can dance, you just lean a little into your dance partner. Make it look casual, but slick. Plus, omegas rarely take the lead. You’ll be fine,” Zach shrugs dismissing Alex’s worries.  
“That sounds horribly awkward, and even trying that requires a dance partner. Which I don’t have,” Alex grumbles not looking up at Zach as flicks his pencil between his fingers.  
“We could go together, I mean if you want,” Zach suggests in a spur of bravery.  
“You and me? Like what as friends?” Alex asks finally looking up to meet Zach’s eyes.  
“I mean, if you want, but I was kind of hoping as a couple…You know like a date?” Zach presses rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
“As a…I can’t. I-I didn’t even know you liked me, and I don’t know why you would. You can do so much better than me. I’m broken, a burden…” Alex stutters out in shock as he eyes the homework before him again tears burning his eyes as he takes deep breaths trying to calm down.  
“I like you, Alex. I love spending time with you, and I don’t care if you have trouble walking or using your left hand. I still love you. I like your sarcasm, and humor. I like playing video games with you all night and watching movies. I want to dance with you on the dance floor, I don’t care about any of the things you are so worried about,” Zach insists needing Alex to understand.  
“I’m not going to get better Zach…I-I’m probably never going to be able to work full time or do to difficult manual labor. Between my Transitions, heats, and the hole in my head I’ll be a burden to you. I can’t go on hikes with you, I’ll use a cane for the rest of my life, and my leg will still give out from beneath me…You can do so much better than me,” Alex begs for Zach to understand needing him to know exactly what he is getting into.  
“You don’t know that you’re not going to get better. You have already progressed more than…” Zach tries to say, but Alex cuts him off.  
“I know I’m not going to fucking get any better, Zach! The doctor told me at my last appointment that this is it. I am stuck like this for the rest of my fucking messed up life! I haven’t made any improvements in over two months! Why do you think I’ve been distancing myself from you? I have been hoping that you would take hint and go find something better to do with your life than follow some crippled omega around!” Alex snaps throwing his pencil down as he lets the tears fall down his cheeks letting Zach see the emotion had been locking away.  
“Alex…”  
“Don’t Alex me! Why are you even asking me to go to the dance anyway? You have never even had the bravery yet, to admit to the school that you’re my friend! I know that you tell everyone that your mom is making you help me or some other bull shit. You’re too ashamed in me, yet you want to date me? I’m not your dirty little secret, Zach!” Alex snaps making Zach wince.   
He had been hoping that Alex would not have heard about the little lies he had told his jock friends.  
“What happened before with my Transition will happen again, and again for that is what it is being a Carrier. You’ll have to help me when I throw up, hold my stupid fucking body when it aches to be held by an alpha, and help me. That wasn’t a one-time thing! Go find someone else, don’t get stuck with me,” Alex breaks sobs now shaking his frame as he dismisses the boy he knows he’s madly in love with.  
“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here for you through your Transitions, and heats. I don’t care if you will have to use a cane for the rest of your life. I love you, Alex, and you can’t make me just fall out of love with you, because you feel like I can’t handle you. That’s not how love works. I don’t care what others may think anymore. I’m done trying to impress rapists, and assholes. I’ll dance with you on the dance floor, slow dance. I’ll kiss you in front of everybody. I don’t care, I just want you,” Zach pleads for Alex to understand as he rises from his seat to come sit beside Alex his fingers entangling with Alex’s as the boy’s hand trembles.  
“I can’t lose you if this turns ugly…” Alex whispers.  
“It won’t,” Zach promises.  
“But…” Alex tries to voice his worries trying to convince him and Zach why this is a horrible idea, but the feeling of Zach’s lips suddenly pressed to his ends the protest.  
Alex allows himself to get lost in Zach’s touch his fingers curling into Zach’s hair which he finds is soft despite the hair gel.  
Zach’s hands wrap over Alex’s shoulders holding him close as he breathes in Alex’s natural scent of honey and vanilla with him not wearing the scent suppressors seeing as he is home.  
When the part both of them are breathless, but a smile is on both of their faces.  
“I-I guess we can give this a try.” Alex agrees his cheeks flushing pink making Zach smile ear to ear.  
The next day heading into school you can see that Alex is tense. His leg bouncing nervously as Zach drives them to school like usual. Monty is still in school, and so is Bryce what will they do when the see Alex and Zach together? Will Zach still have the bravery to hold his hand in school, to be with him? Or was all of last night just talk?  
Zach parks his car in his new usual spot. Right between Clay and Tony’s cars. Turning off the engine he turns to Alex taking his hand in his clutching it tightly.  
“Hey, it’ll be okay. I’m not backing down this time. I’m done being a coward. You’re mine, and I want everyone to know. I’m done worrying about what others think,” Zach says making Alex nod.  
“Okay, I guess. Let’s go. Keep it casual, not make a big show of it. If people notice then who cares, if they don’t great,” Alex agrees rubbing his lower belly as another strong cramp tears through it making a grimace appear on his face.  
“Are you sure you feel well enough to be back? Maybe a week wasn’t enough? You’re Transition is still bothering you,” Zach says in worry noticing Alex’s pain.  
“My Transitions last for three weeks, Zach. I’m not missing three weeks of school, one was bad enough. This isn’t anything I haven’t dealt this with before. I’ve been having them since I was 15, only difference is now you know,” Alex shrugs as he turns in his seat grabbing his backpack from the back.  
Zach doesn’t argue with this knowing Alex is right. Instead he grabs his own backpack before getting out of the car. He moves over to Alex’s side helping him out before taking Alex’s backpack as well making Alex make a face at him, but not protest.   
Instead Alex’s free hand entangles with Zach’s as promised, and together they walk into school ready to face the backlash they are sure to receive.  
As promised they don’t make a big show of it. They just walk side by side going to Alex’s locker like usual with only their hands entangled together showing any sign of their relationship changing.  
Nobody seems to notice ignoring the crippled boy, and alpha. That is until Jessica spots them as she waits for Alex by his locker like usual.  
Her eyes go wide taking in their linked hands a smile spreading across her face.  
“So, it finally happened huh?” she teases Alex having known for several weeks about his crush on Zach.  
“Shut up,” Alex blushes turning away from her gaze making her laugh warmly squeezing his shoulder affectionately.  
“About damned time. The sexual tension between you two was getting unbearable,” Tony greets them as he and Clay both approach the locker making Alex’s cheeks flush red.  
“Did everybody know we liked each other, but us?” Alex asks with a grumble as he opens his locker grabbing his backpack from Zach as he stuffs into the small space before sorting through the things he’s going to need for class.  
“Yeah, it was pretty obvious. We were all just waiting for one of you to get the balls to do something about it,” Justin’s voice suddenly adds in as he joins in leaning casually against the locker beside Alex’s, “Who was it anyway? Who finally confessed their feelings?”  
“Technically, Alex did. He wasn’t feeling well when he did it, and was half asleep, but his half-asleep confession is what gave me the courage to finally ask him if he wanted to go to the dance with me,” Zach shrugs making Alex turn on him eyes wide.  
“Wait what did I say? I don’t remember this? When did this happen?” Alex asks panicked over not remembering something again. Was his memory still being affected by the hole in his head somehow?  
“Slow down, it was the night you had the fever. You were pretty sleepy, and your mom wanted me to leave for the night. You insisted I couldn’t leave, because…well you said you loved me,” Zach blushes making Jessica awe, Justin laugh with a fond smile, Tony roll his eyes, and Clay just grins.  
“You could have told me that before telling our friends,” Alex grumbles shaking his head cheeks still rosy, but he can’t hide the smile in his face as his heart flutters.  
He told Zach, his best friend, that he loved him. Granted he doesn’t remember it all that clearly, but the thought still has him excited.   
“Yeah, sorry about that,” Zach apologizes sheepishly as he takes Alex’s books for him as he fumbles to keep hold of them well keeping his balance with the cane.  
The bell rings making to time for all of them to depart to class. Jessica takes Alex’s books from Zach and after a quick peck on the top of Alex’s head Zach hurries to his locker to get ready for class.  
The kiss on top of his head as Alex flustered having never really had someone be so affectionate and caring with him. Having that now, having someone that truly cares about him despite all his problems leaves him feeling warm, and safe.  
Jessica and he get into their first class settling at their assigned seats with Jessica in the front, and Alex in the back thanks to his cane causing a “trip hazard” to others if he were to sit anywhere else, at least that’s what the teacher says.  
Alex honestly thinks the teacher just doesn’t want him sitting close to her. She wants to ignore him, his cane, and the fact of what he attempted to do. She just wants to push him out of sight, and out of mind. Just like they tried to do with Hannah.  
Unfortunately for Alex his assigned seat also means sitting beside Monty. Monty is leaned back in his desk casually his eyes on Alex as class starts.  
Alex squirms in his seat his mind flashing back to the feeling of Monty inhaling his scent when his natural scent had been so close to being exposed. Could Monty smell the honey and vanilla of Alex’s omega scent or did he only smell the lemony beta scent?  
“So, you and Zach, huh? Can’t see why he would want a fucked-up beta like you, but maybe there’s something to it, hm? Maybe something I don’t see?” Monty asks his voice a hushed whisper making it impossible for the teacher to hear them in the way back, and Alex’s only ally in the class is way up front out of earshot of what is happening as Monty leans in closer to Alex’s desk.  
“Maybe it’s just Zach has good taste, and isn’t a narrow-minded bastard like you?” Alex taunts refusing to let Monty know that he is scared of him. He will not back down to his jerk.  
“Hm, somehow I doubt that is it. You seemed awful sensitive the other day, I didn’t hit you that hard in the stomach, yet Jensen, and Zach had to practically drag you out of the school. You’re either a pussy that can’t take a little pain, or there’s something else going on. Tell me, Standall, is there something else going on? You seem a little pale still today, a week later too. Your hand also keeps brushing against your stomach. Is it bothering you, Standall? Do you need to go to the nurse?” Monty continues making Alex tense.  
There’s no way Monty could put together the pieces. He couldn’t have. He’s not that smart. He’s kind of an idiot really. What if he talked with Bryce about it, and they started trying to put clues together? Could they possibly know?  
“You know I was so confused that day too, because I swear I smelt this new omega scent. One I’ve never smelled around school before. Sweet, but I couldn’t quite taste it. Maybe you’d know something about that Standall. Would you happen to know what that sweet smell I was smelling was?” Monty continues on his voice taunting.  
Alex’s stomach twists. There is no way. His scent wasn’t that strong yet. But, with how close Monty had been to his scent gland maybe he caught a whiff of something sweet, not enough to pick out his distinct scent, but just enough to know that something wasn’t right.  
“Who knows what your sick mind comes up with Monty. You could have been so desperate for an omega, you just made up the scent,” Alex continues trying to keep it together even though panic is starting to hit.  
One of the people he desperately did not want to know his secret may very well know now, and this has Alex feeling an all new kind of fear.  
“I don’t think I did,” Monty whispers, but drops it for now.  
Alex aches to take his phone out of his pocket and text Zach to let him know, but Mrs. Moran has the eyes of an eagle when it comes to cell phones, even when it comes to the kid that attempted suicide that she is trying to forget exists.  
Half way through class Alex’s stomach cramps start to get worse with his stress aggravating his still present Transition. He takes deep breaths keeping his hand a top of it trying to breathe through the pain in hopes of it going away. Just another half an hour, and he can hurry to the bathroom or even the nurse’s office. He can find Zach, it’ll be alright.  
The minutes tick on with the cramps getting worse as his stomach twists making bile start to rise.  
“Mrs. Moran, may I please use the restroom?” Alex finally gives in not caring that Mrs. Moran was in the middle of a sentence when he interrupted her.   
Her face radiates with anger, but taking in his surely pale complexion, and face turned up in pain she goes pale herself.  
“Get out of my class Standall before you vomit everywhere,” she snaps no worry in her voice. Just coldness.  
Alex doesn’t have it in him to reply he just reaches out grabbing his cane, fumbling to get to his feet quickly. The act of getting up makes the room spin. He just starts to get his balance when his bad leg decides to humiliate him even more by giving out. He falls down beside his desk landing hard onto the floor with his head hitting the side of the desk beside him hard making the room spin even more.  
He can hear the laughter of his classmates and doesn’t have to look up to know that even Mrs. Moran is probably giggling behind her hand.  
“I’ll help him to the nurses’ office, Mrs. Moran. It doesn’t look like he’s able to make it very far on his own,” Monty says rising from his seat as he snatches up Alex’s books from his desk and pulls Alex to his feet roughly.  
Alex can’t get his body to cooperate though with his leg acting up and being dizzy he falls into Monty’s chest who just laughs before pulling him upright.  
“Mrs. Moran, I can take Alex to the nurse’s office. He’s one of my best friends, really it wouldn’t be a big deal for me,” Jessica suddenly says as Monty half drags Alex towards the door.  
“So, you two can skip school together again? I think not, plus if Mr. Standall should need the bathroom you would not be able to help him then, now would you? Montgomery go on your way, and maybe stop by the bathroom first. He looks like he’s going to vomit,” Mrs. Moran snaps making a dejected Jessica sink back into her seat worry burning in her eyes as she meets Alex’s gaze.  
Alex tries to give her a shaky smile, trying to assure her that Montgomery can’t do anything to him that bad while on school property, but based on her look his smile didn’t achieve that.  
Monty drags him out of the classroom closing the door behind him. He says nothing as he helps Alex to the bathroom the one that Alex notices is the furthest from classrooms.  
Monty says nothing as he closes the bathroom door. As soon as they are inside Alex stumbles from Monty’s grip not caring what Monty has planned as long as he can just throw up into the toilet first, but he doesn’t get that far.  
Monty grabs him by his hair dragging him over to the sinks making Alex scream in pain. Monty lets Alex fall to the floor his head hitting the tile as Monty turns the sink on.  
Alex groans his stomach twisting again, and this time no amount of slow breaths stops it. He vomits all over the floor, and himself tears falling down his cheeks.  
“Fucking disgusting, this had better be worth my time, Standall,” Monty grumbles as he grabs Alex by the hair again this time keeping a hold of him with his head pressed down into the crook of Monty’s elbow with his neck exposed, his scent glance in clear sight.  
The feeling of a wet paper towel against his scent gland has Alex freaking out squirming frantically in Monty’s hold, even trying to bite his arm. Anything to get him to let go of him as he realizes exactly what Monty is trying to do.  
“Hold the fuck still,” Monty hisses as he uses one of his legs to pin Alex’s lower body down, with him now braced on either side of Alex. Alex’s good side is being crushed beneath him as he lies on his side, while his left is useless with his left hand not even being useful enough to actually even come close to hitting Monty.  
Alex can feel Monty’s dick pressing into his hip bone as he scrubs at Alex’s scent gland the sensitive skin burning as the scent suppressor is scrubbed away.  
Once satisfied Monty leans in even closer his nose pressed right into Alex’s scent gland his breath sending shivers down Alex’s spine as he breathes in.  
“Holy fuck, I was right. Vanilla and honey, no lemon in sight. You’re little fucking omega. A cock loving, lubricating, omega! Now let’s see if Bryce was right, shall we?” Monty flips Alex onto his stomach his face being shoved into the vomit on the floor.  
“Get the fuck off of me. You have what you want, you know I’m a fucking omega, now get off!” Alex snaps squirming frantically beneath Monty desperate to get the alpha off of him.  
The feeling of his pants being tugged down has full blown fear hitting Alex as he screams and twists every way he can, but with Monty kneeling on either side of him it seems to be making no difference.  
The feeling of his boxers being pulled down has his mind flashing to Hannah, and Jessica. Did they feel like this? The fear, and panic? Did the air feel so cold against their bare skin like it did his? Did they feel like throwing up?  
The feeling of fingers pressing into him has sobs starting to shake him as it really hits what is happening. Nobody has touched him like that, not a soul. Yet, here Monty is holding him down with his fingers up his ass.  
“Damn, I feel it just like Bryce said. Not only are you an omega, but a breeding whore too. A Carrier in our school. Who would have thought?” Monty’s fingers disappear as he stands back up the pressure of his weight disappearing from Alex’s body.  
Alex doesn’t look at him when Monty leaves slamming the bathroom door shut behind him. He doesn’t have the energy to move. He can’t believe that just happened. Monty actually just sexually assaulted him in the school bathroom, and for what? What did Bryce believe about him? What did sticking his fingers up Alex’s ass prove?  
Alex knows he needs to move before someone comes in and sees him like this with his pants pulled down, true scent exposed, and lying in his own vomit, but he can’t.  
He tries to at least get his pants back up, but with him lying on his stomach, and only one of his hands working properly it feels impossible.  
The sound of the bathroom door flying open has him tensing preparing for Monty to return with Bryce by his side this time possibly to do whatever sick thing that came to their minds.  
“Please, stay the fuck away, just stay away,” Alex begs them not lifting his head as he trembles terrified of another attack.  
“Oh my God,” the sound of Tony’s voice has him looking up to see Tony, Clay, Justin and Zach all standing there with Jessica trying to peek through the crack in the door.  
Feeling humiliated Alex breaks sobs shaking him. This seems to be the trigger they need to move.  
Zach is suddenly by his side pulling him off of his stomach, and onto his back with his head resting in Zach’s lap.  
Justin is quick to kneel down on the floor ignoring the vomit.  
“Is it okay if I pull your pants back up?” Justin asks his hands hovering over Alex’s hips waiting for permission.  
Alex just nods clinging to Zach’s arm as Justin pulls his boxers and jeans back up covering him back up.   
“I’m going to wipe some of the vomit off of your face, okay?” Zach warns him as he accepts a wet paper towel from Clay.  
Zach’s hand trembles as he wipes away the vomit on Alex’s face and the tears. The blood that coats the side of his head from a cut to the side of his head is also wiped away. Anger burns in him. How dare anyone hurt his omega? The guilt for not being here fast enough tears at his heart as he holds the broken boy letting him sob.   
“What happened, Alex? Did he…?” Clay leaves the question hanging in the air, but they all know what he means.  
“N-No he…with his fingers he…God this is humiliating. Fuck him! Fuck Montgomery, and Bryce both! They both can go to fucking hell! Fuck the stupid fucking hole in my head for making it impossible to fight back! Screw my god damn Transition for making me throw up all over this fucking floor and making me need to leave the classroom in the first place! Screw this god damn school, and Mrs. Moran for allowing Montgomery to help me instead of Jess! Fuck them all! Fuck it all!” Alex screams squirming in Zach’s hold as his breath comes quick and tears fall down his cheeks.  
Zach keeps hold of him being sure to keep Alex’s head resting against him to stop him from hitting his head again, as Clay tries to keep a towel pressed to the wound with Alex squirming.  
“Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now, Alex. It’s going to be okay. It’s alright,” Zach whispers in his ear softly letting his warm, spicy alpha scent surround Alex as he holds him close keeping him from hurting himself more.  
Slowly Alex goes limp in Zach’s arms as his energy burns away.   
“What do we do now? We can’t go to the fucking school they won’t do shit. If anything, they’ll try to blame Alex for this, or dismiss it,” Justin says resting a hand on Alex’s shoulder providing extra comfort from another alpha he trusts.  
“We call Alex’s mom and dad. They have to know. Montgomery, and Bryce probably both know now that Alex is an omega, and if my theory to why Monty assaulted him is right, then we have even bigger problems,” Tony says as he stands by the door blocking anyone from coming in and with Jessica doing the same on the other side.  
“Wait, why did he do that? He said, that he wanted to prove that Bryce was right or something,” Alex mumbles as he sits up a little more with Zach staying behind him keeping a hold of him.   
“I think Bryce put together your symptoms and the scent that Monty seems to have smelled on you last week. He may have guessed you’re a Carrier, but in order to prove it he suggested Monty look for something obvious, something that can be felt. The birth canal which is easily felt if someone were to do what Monty just did. He felt the canal, another opening inside,” Tony says making Alex go pale.  
“Shit, my parents are going to kill me, and them. They’re going to make me transfer schools. Oh fuck, we can’t tell them. This stays between us,” Alex snaps tears falling again as Zach holds him.   
“You have to tell them, Alex. You need stitches on your head, and with Monty and Bryce now knowing everything it’s a safety risk for you. You have to go to your parents. We’ll all go with you even if that makes you feel better. You won’t be alone in this,” Clay assures him as he keeps pressure on the wound that is making blood soak through the paper towel.  
“Fuck, alright, but promise me that you guys won’t let them make me transfer schools or be homeschooled or some other irrational decision,” Alex pleads.  
“We got you back, man,” Justin reassures him squeezing his shoulder.  
“Alright, I’ll go get my car. We’ll call your parents on the way to the hospital.”

Alex is pissing Zach off. It has been a week since the start of Alex’s Transition, the trial is over, and everything seems to be settling down a little now with it being known that Monty is the one that has been threatening everyone, and Jessica pressing charges against Bryce.  
The spring fling dance is coming up quickly with it just two weeks away, yet neither Zach or Alex have a date. Once upon a time it would be Alex and Jessica, but ever since she found out he is an omega she lost interest in him and is now pursuing Justin yet again despite everything that happened between them.   
Zach aches to ask the omega to the dance, but he’s being stubborn. Alex will not have a single actual conversation with him since his Transition started. He keeps is short simple conversations nothing personal.  
Which is infuriating to Zach, because he wants to ask the boy out to the dance, yet he’s barely speaking to him despite being around each other every day.  
Alex sits at the dining room table working on his homework that had built up over the week he had been forced to miss of school due to his Transition being rather severe this time around. He doesn’t spare the alpha that sits across from a glance as he tries to finish his algebra two homework that has math problems on it that leave his head throbbing and aching to just chuck the piece of paper in frustration. It doesn’t help that the cramps from his Transition still wrack through his stomach proving to be a distraction, alongside his headache.  
He doesn’t have to look up to know Zach is looking at him rather than his own homework. He can feel his gaze burning into his skin, and it makes his heart flutter.   
“So…the dance is in two weeks. Are you planning on going?” Zach tries in hopes of starting some kind of conversation that will lead to him asking the omega out.  
“Why would I go to that? I can’t even dance, and just sitting around is pointless. Plus, I have no one to go with,” Alex shrugs pretending to not care even though he aches to go to the dance. Normally he wouldn’t be huge on the idea of going to a high school dance, but he aches for the normalcy. The simple act of just dancing again makes his heart twist with excitement.  
“Of course, you can dance, you just lean a little into your dance partner. Make it look casual, but slick. Plus, omegas rarely take the lead. You’ll be fine,” Zach shrugs dismissing Alex’s worries.  
“That sounds horribly awkward, and even trying that requires a dance partner. Which I don’t have,” Alex grumbles not looking up at Zach as flicks his pencil between his fingers.  
“We could go together, I mean if you want,” Zach suggests in a spur of bravery.  
“You and me? Like what as friends?” Alex asks finally looking up to meet Zach’s eyes.  
“I mean, if you want, but I was kind of hoping as a couple…You know like a date?” Zach presses rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
“As a…I can’t. I-I didn’t even know you liked me, and I don’t know why you would. You can do so much better than me. I’m broken, a burden…” Alex stutters out in shock as he eyes the homework before him again tears burning his eyes as he takes deep breaths trying to calm down.  
“I like you, Alex. I love spending time with you, and I don’t care if you have trouble walking or using your left hand. I still love you. I like your sarcasm, and humor. I like playing video games with you all night and watching movies. I want to dance with you on the dance floor, I don’t care about any of the things you are so worried about,” Zach insists needing Alex to understand.  
“I’m not going to get better Zach…I-I’m probably never going to be able to work full time or do to difficult manual labor. Between my Transitions, heats, and the hole in my head I’ll be a burden to you. I can’t go on hikes with you, I’ll use a cane for the rest of my life, and my leg will still give out from beneath me…You can do so much better than me,” Alex begs for Zach to understand needing him to know exactly what he is getting into.  
“You don’t know that you’re not going to get better. You have already progressed more than…” Zach tries to say, but Alex cuts him off.  
“I know I’m not going to fucking get any better, Zach! The doctor told me at my last appointment that this is it. I am stuck like this for the rest of my fucking messed up life! I haven’t made any improvements in over two months! Why do you think I’ve been distancing myself from you? I have been hoping that you would take hint and go find something better to do with your life than follow some crippled omega around!” Alex snaps throwing his pencil down as he lets the tears fall down his cheeks letting Zach see the emotion had been locking away.  
“Alex…”  
“Don’t Alex me! Why are you even asking me to go to the dance anyway? You have never even had the bravery yet, to admit to the school that you’re my friend! I know that you tell everyone that your mom is making you help me or some other bull shit. You’re too ashamed in me, yet you want to date me? I’m not your dirty little secret, Zach!” Alex snaps making Zach wince.   
He had been hoping that Alex would not have heard about the little lies he had told his jock friends.  
“What happened before with my Transition will happen again, and again for that is what it is being a Carrier. You’ll have to help me when I throw up, hold my stupid fucking body when it aches to be held by an alpha, and help me. That wasn’t a one-time thing! Go find someone else, don’t get stuck with me,” Alex breaks sobs now shaking his frame as he dismisses the boy he knows he’s madly in love with.  
“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here for you through your Transitions, and heats. I don’t care if you will have to use a cane for the rest of your life. I love you, Alex, and you can’t make me just fall out of love with you, because you feel like I can’t handle you. That’s not how love works. I don’t care what others may think anymore. I’m done trying to impress rapists, and assholes. I’ll dance with you on the dance floor, slow dance. I’ll kiss you in front of everybody. I don’t care, I just want you,” Zach pleads for Alex to understand as he rises from his seat to come sit beside Alex his fingers entangling with Alex’s as the boy’s hand trembles.  
“I can’t lose you if this turns ugly…” Alex whispers.  
“It won’t,” Zach promises.  
“But…” Alex tries to voice his worries trying to convince him and Zach why this is a horrible idea, but the feeling of Zach’s lips suddenly pressed to his ends the protest.  
Alex allows himself to get lost in Zach’s touch his fingers curling into Zach’s hair which he finds is soft despite the hair gel.  
Zach’s hands wrap over Alex’s shoulders holding him close as he breathes in Alex’s natural scent of honey and vanilla with him not wearing the scent suppressors seeing as he is home.  
When the part both of them are breathless, but a smile is on both of their faces.  
“I-I guess we can give this a try.” Alex agrees his cheeks flushing pink making Zach smile ear to ear.  
The next day heading into school you can see that Alex is tense. His leg bouncing nervously as Zach drives them to school like usual. Monty is still in school, and so is Bryce what will they do when the see Alex and Zach together? Will Zach still have the bravery to hold his hand in school, to be with him? Or was all of last night just talk?  
Zach parks his car in his new usual spot. Right between Clay and Tony’s cars. Turning off the engine he turns to Alex taking his hand in his clutching it tightly.  
“Hey, it’ll be okay. I’m not backing down this time. I’m done being a coward. You’re mine, and I want everyone to know. I’m done worrying about what others think,” Zach says making Alex nod.  
“Okay, I guess. Let’s go. Keep it casual, not make a big show of it. If people notice then who cares, if they don’t great,” Alex agrees rubbing his lower belly as another strong cramp tears through it making a grimace appear on his face.  
“Are you sure you feel well enough to be back? Maybe a week wasn’t enough? You’re Transition is still bothering you,” Zach says in worry noticing Alex’s pain.  
“My Transitions last for three weeks, Zach. I’m not missing three weeks of school, one was bad enough. This isn’t anything I haven’t dealt this with before. I’ve been having them since I was 15, only difference is now you know,” Alex shrugs as he turns in his seat grabbing his backpack from the back.  
Zach doesn’t argue with this knowing Alex is right. Instead he grabs his own backpack before getting out of the car. He moves over to Alex’s side helping him out before taking Alex’s backpack as well making Alex make a face at him, but not protest.   
Instead Alex’s free hand entangles with Zach’s as promised, and together they walk into school ready to face the backlash they are sure to receive.  
As promised they don’t make a big show of it. They just walk side by side going to Alex’s locker like usual with only their hands entangled together showing any sign of their relationship changing.  
Nobody seems to notice ignoring the crippled boy, and alpha. That is until Jessica spots them as she waits for Alex by his locker like usual.  
Her eyes go wide taking in their linked hands a smile spreading across her face.  
“So, it finally happened huh?” she teases Alex having known for several weeks about his crush on Zach.  
“Shut up,” Alex blushes turning away from her gaze making her laugh warmly squeezing his shoulder affectionately.  
“About damned time. The sexual tension between you two was getting unbearable,” Tony greets them as he and Clay both approach the locker making Alex’s cheeks flush red.  
“Did everybody know we liked each other, but us?” Alex asks with a grumble as he opens his locker grabbing his backpack from Zach as he stuffs into the small space before sorting through the things he’s going to need for class.  
“Yeah, it was pretty obvious. We were all just waiting for one of you to get the balls to do something about it,” Justin’s voice suddenly adds in as he joins in leaning casually against the locker beside Alex’s, “Who was it anyway? Who finally confessed their feelings?”  
“Technically, Alex did. He wasn’t feeling well when he did it, and was half asleep, but his half-asleep confession is what gave me the courage to finally ask him if he wanted to go to the dance with me,” Zach shrugs making Alex turn on him eyes wide.  
“Wait what did I say? I don’t remember this? When did this happen?” Alex asks panicked over not remembering something again. Was his memory still being affected by the hole in his head somehow?  
“Slow down, it was the night you had the fever. You were pretty sleepy, and your mom wanted me to leave for the night. You insisted I couldn’t leave, because…well you said you loved me,” Zach blushes making Jessica awe, Justin laugh with a fond smile, Tony roll his eyes, and Clay just grins.  
“You could have told me that before telling our friends,” Alex grumbles shaking his head cheeks still rosy, but he can’t hide the smile in his face as his heart flutters.  
He told Zach, his best friend, that he loved him. Granted he doesn’t remember it all that clearly, but the thought still has him excited.   
“Yeah, sorry about that,” Zach apologizes sheepishly as he takes Alex’s books for him as he fumbles to keep hold of them well keeping his balance with the cane.  
The bell rings making to time for all of them to depart to class. Jessica takes Alex’s books from Zach and after a quick peck on the top of Alex’s head Zach hurries to his locker to get ready for class.  
The kiss on top of his head as Alex flustered having never really had someone be so affectionate and caring with him. Having that now, having someone that truly cares about him despite all his problems leaves him feeling warm, and safe.  
Jessica and he get into their first class settling at their assigned seats with Jessica in the front, and Alex in the back thanks to his cane causing a “trip hazard” to others if he were to sit anywhere else, at least that’s what the teacher says.  
Alex honestly thinks the teacher just doesn’t want him sitting close to her. She wants to ignore him, his cane, and the fact of what he attempted to do. She just wants to push him out of sight, and out of mind. Just like they tried to do with Hannah.  
Unfortunately for Alex his assigned seat also means sitting beside Monty. Monty is leaned back in his desk casually his eyes on Alex as class starts.  
Alex squirms in his seat his mind flashing back to the feeling of Monty inhaling his scent when his natural scent had been so close to being exposed. Could Monty smell the honey and vanilla of Alex’s omega scent or did he only smell the lemony beta scent?  
“So, you and Zach, huh? Can’t see why he would want a fucked-up beta like you, but maybe there’s something to it, hm? Maybe something I don’t see?” Monty asks his voice a hushed whisper making it impossible for the teacher to hear them in the way back, and Alex’s only ally in the class is way up front out of earshot of what is happening as Monty leans in closer to Alex’s desk.  
“Maybe it’s just Zach has good taste, and isn’t a narrow-minded bastard like you?” Alex taunts refusing to let Monty know that he is scared of him. He will not back down to his jerk.  
“Hm, somehow I doubt that is it. You seemed awful sensitive the other day, I didn’t hit you that hard in the stomach, yet Jensen, and Zach had to practically drag you out of the school. You’re either a pussy that can’t take a little pain, or there’s something else going on. Tell me, Standall, is there something else going on? You seem a little pale still today, a week later too. Your hand also keeps brushing against your stomach. Is it bothering you, Standall? Do you need to go to the nurse?” Monty continues making Alex tense.  
There’s no way Monty could put together the pieces. He couldn’t have. He’s not that smart. He’s kind of an idiot really. What if he talked with Bryce about it, and they started trying to put clues together? Could they possibly know?  
“You know I was so confused that day too, because I swear I smelt this new omega scent. One I’ve never smelled around school before. Sweet, but I couldn’t quite taste it. Maybe you’d know something about that Standall. Would you happen to know what that sweet smell I was smelling was?” Monty continues on his voice taunting.  
Alex’s stomach twists. There is no way. His scent wasn’t that strong yet. But, with how close Monty had been to his scent gland maybe he caught a whiff of something sweet, not enough to pick out his distinct scent, but just enough to know that something wasn’t right.  
“Who knows what your sick mind comes up with Monty. You could have been so desperate for an omega, you just made up the scent,” Alex continues trying to keep it together even though panic is starting to hit.  
One of the people he desperately did not want to know his secret may very well know now, and this has Alex feeling an all new kind of fear.  
“I don’t think I did,” Monty whispers, but drops it for now.  
Alex aches to take his phone out of his pocket and text Zach to let him know, but Mrs. Moran has the eyes of an eagle when it comes to cell phones, even when it comes to the kid that attempted suicide that she is trying to forget exists.  
Half way through class Alex’s stomach cramps start to get worse with his stress aggravating his still present Transition. He takes deep breaths keeping his hand a top of it trying to breathe through the pain in hopes of it going away. Just another half an hour, and he can hurry to the bathroom or even the nurse’s office. He can find Zach, it’ll be alright.  
The minutes tick on with the cramps getting worse as his stomach twists making bile start to rise.  
“Mrs. Moran, may I please use the restroom?” Alex finally gives in not caring that Mrs. Moran was in the middle of a sentence when he interrupted her.   
Her face radiates with anger, but taking in his surely pale complexion, and face turned up in pain she goes pale herself.  
“Get out of my class Standall before you vomit everywhere,” she snaps no worry in her voice. Just coldness.  
Alex doesn’t have it in him to reply he just reaches out grabbing his cane, fumbling to get to his feet quickly. The act of getting up makes the room spin. He just starts to get his balance when his bad leg decides to humiliate him even more by giving out. He falls down beside his desk landing hard onto the floor with his head hitting the side of the desk beside him hard making the room spin even more.  
He can hear the laughter of his classmates and doesn’t have to look up to know that even Mrs. Moran is probably giggling behind her hand.  
“I’ll help him to the nurses’ office, Mrs. Moran. It doesn’t look like he’s able to make it very far on his own,” Monty says rising from his seat as he snatches up Alex’s books from his desk and pulls Alex to his feet roughly.  
Alex can’t get his body to cooperate though with his leg acting up and being dizzy he falls into Monty’s chest who just laughs before pulling him upright.  
“Mrs. Moran, I can take Alex to the nurse’s office. He’s one of my best friends, really it wouldn’t be a big deal for me,” Jessica suddenly says as Monty half drags Alex towards the door.  
“So, you two can skip school together again? I think not, plus if Mr. Standall should need the bathroom you would not be able to help him then, now would you? Montgomery go on your way, and maybe stop by the bathroom first. He looks like he’s going to vomit,” Mrs. Moran snaps making a dejected Jessica sink back into her seat worry burning in her eyes as she meets Alex’s gaze.  
Alex tries to give her a shaky smile, trying to assure her that Montgomery can’t do anything to him that bad while on school property, but based on her look his smile didn’t achieve that.  
Monty drags him out of the classroom closing the door behind him. He says nothing as he helps Alex to the bathroom the one that Alex notices is the furthest from classrooms.  
Monty says nothing as he closes the bathroom door. As soon as they are inside Alex stumbles from Monty’s grip not caring what Monty has planned as long as he can just throw up into the toilet first, but he doesn’t get that far.  
Monty grabs him by his hair dragging him over to the sinks making Alex scream in pain. Monty lets Alex fall to the floor his head hitting the tile as Monty turns the sink on.  
Alex groans his stomach twisting again, and this time no amount of slow breaths stops it. He vomits all over the floor, and himself tears falling down his cheeks.  
“Fucking disgusting, this had better be worth my time, Standall,” Monty grumbles as he grabs Alex by the hair again this time keeping a hold of him with his head pressed down into the crook of Monty’s elbow with his neck exposed, his scent glance in clear sight.  
The feeling of a wet paper towel against his scent gland has Alex freaking out squirming frantically in Monty’s hold, even trying to bite his arm. Anything to get him to let go of him as he realizes exactly what Monty is trying to do.  
“Hold the fuck still,” Monty hisses as he uses one of his legs to pin Alex’s lower body down, with him now braced on either side of Alex. Alex’s good side is being crushed beneath him as he lies on his side, while his left is useless with his left hand not even being useful enough to actually even come close to hitting Monty.  
Alex can feel Monty’s dick pressing into his hip bone as he scrubs at Alex’s scent gland the sensitive skin burning as the scent suppressor is scrubbed away.  
Once satisfied Monty leans in even closer his nose pressed right into Alex’s scent gland his breath sending shivers down Alex’s spine as he breathes in.  
“Holy fuck, I was right. Vanilla and honey, no lemon in sight. You’re little fucking omega. A cock loving, lubricating, omega! Now let’s see if Bryce was right, shall we?” Monty flips Alex onto his stomach his face being shoved into the vomit on the floor.  
“Get the fuck off of me. You have what you want, you know I’m a fucking omega, now get off!” Alex snaps squirming frantically beneath Monty desperate to get the alpha off of him.  
The feeling of his pants being tugged down has full blown fear hitting Alex as he screams and twists every way he can, but with Monty kneeling on either side of him it seems to be making no difference.  
The feeling of his boxers being pulled down has his mind flashing to Hannah, and Jessica. Did they feel like this? The fear, and panic? Did the air feel so cold against their bare skin like it did his? Did they feel like throwing up?  
The feeling of fingers pressing into him has sobs starting to shake him as it really hits what is happening. Nobody has touched him like that, not a soul. Yet, here Monty is holding him down with his fingers up his ass.  
“Damn, I feel it just like Bryce said. Not only are you an omega, but a breeding whore too. A Carrier in our school. Who would have thought?” Monty’s fingers disappear as he stands back up the pressure of his weight disappearing from Alex’s body.  
Alex doesn’t look at him when Monty leaves slamming the bathroom door shut behind him. He doesn’t have the energy to move. He can’t believe that just happened. Monty actually just sexually assaulted him in the school bathroom, and for what? What did Bryce believe about him? What did sticking his fingers up Alex’s ass prove?  
Alex knows he needs to move before someone comes in and sees him like this with his pants pulled down, true scent exposed, and lying in his own vomit, but he can’t.  
He tries to at least get his pants back up, but with him lying on his stomach, and only one of his hands working properly it feels impossible.  
The sound of the bathroom door flying open has him tensing preparing for Monty to return with Bryce by his side this time possibly to do whatever sick thing that came to their minds.  
“Please, stay the fuck away, just stay away,” Alex begs them not lifting his head as he trembles terrified of another attack.  
“Oh my God,” the sound of Tony’s voice has him looking up to see Tony, Clay, Justin and Zach all standing there with Jessica trying to peek through the crack in the door.  
Feeling humiliated Alex breaks sobs shaking him. This seems to be the trigger they need to move.  
Zach is suddenly by his side pulling him off of his stomach, and onto his back with his head resting in Zach’s lap.  
Justin is quick to kneel down on the floor ignoring the vomit.  
“Is it okay if I pull your pants back up?” Justin asks his hands hovering over Alex’s hips waiting for permission.  
Alex just nods clinging to Zach’s arm as Justin pulls his boxers and jeans back up covering him back up.   
“I’m going to wipe some of the vomit off of your face, okay?” Zach warns him as he accepts a wet paper towel from Clay.  
Zach’s hand trembles as he wipes away the vomit on Alex’s face and the tears. The blood that coats the side of his head from a cut to the side of his head is also wiped away. Anger burns in him. How dare anyone hurt his omega? The guilt for not being here fast enough tears at his heart as he holds the broken boy letting him sob.   
“What happened, Alex? Did he…?” Clay leaves the question hanging in the air, but they all know what he means.  
“N-No he…with his fingers he…God this is humiliating. Fuck him! Fuck Montgomery, and Bryce both! They both can go to fucking hell! Fuck the stupid fucking hole in my head for making it impossible to fight back! Screw my god damn Transition for making me throw up all over this fucking floor and making me need to leave the classroom in the first place! Screw this god damn school, and Mrs. Moran for allowing Montgomery to help me instead of Jess! Fuck them all! Fuck it all!” Alex screams squirming in Zach’s hold as his breath comes quick and tears fall down his cheeks.  
Zach keeps hold of him being sure to keep Alex’s head resting against him to stop him from hitting his head again, as Clay tries to keep a towel pressed to the wound with Alex squirming.  
“Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now, Alex. It’s going to be okay. It’s alright,” Zach whispers in his ear softly letting his warm, spicy alpha scent surround Alex as he holds him close keeping him from hurting himself more.  
Slowly Alex goes limp in Zach’s arms as his energy burns away.   
“What do we do now? We can’t go to the fucking school they won’t do shit. If anything, they’ll try to blame Alex for this, or dismiss it,” Justin says resting a hand on Alex’s shoulder providing extra comfort from another alpha he trusts.  
“We call Alex’s mom and dad. They have to know. Montgomery, and Bryce probably both know now that Alex is an omega, and if my theory to why Monty assaulted him is right, then we have even bigger problems,” Tony says as he stands by the door blocking anyone from coming in and with Jessica doing the same on the other side.  
“Wait, why did he do that? He said, that he wanted to prove that Bryce was right or something,” Alex mumbles as he sits up a little more with Zach staying behind him keeping a hold of him.   
“I think Bryce put together your symptoms and the scent that Monty seems to have smelled on you last week. He may have guessed you’re a Carrier, but in order to prove it he suggested Monty look for something obvious, something that can be felt. The birth canal which is easily felt if someone were to do what Monty just did. He felt the canal, another opening inside,” Tony says making Alex go pale.  
“Shit, my parents are going to kill me, and them. They’re going to make me transfer schools. Oh fuck, we can’t tell them. This stays between us,” Alex snaps tears falling again as Zach holds him.   
“You have to tell them, Alex. You need stitches on your head, and with Monty and Bryce now knowing everything it’s a safety risk for you. You have to go to your parents. We’ll all go with you even if that makes you feel better. You won’t be alone in this,” Clay assures him as he keeps pressure on the wound that is making blood soak through the paper towel.  
“Fuck, alright, but promise me that you guys won’t let them make me transfer schools or be homeschooled or some other irrational decision,” Alex pleads.  
“We got you back, man,” Justin reassures him squeezing his shoulder.  
“Alright, I’ll go get my car. We’ll call your parents on the way to the hospital.”

Alex is pissing Zach off. It has been a week since the start of Alex’s Transition, the trial is over, and everything seems to be settling down a little now with it being known that Monty is the one that has been threatening everyone, and Jessica pressing charges against Bryce.  
The spring fling dance is coming up quickly with it just two weeks away, yet neither Zach or Alex have a date. Once upon a time it would be Alex and Jessica, but ever since she found out he is an omega she lost interest in him and is now pursuing Justin yet again despite everything that happened between them.   
Zach aches to ask the omega to the dance, but he’s being stubborn. Alex will not have a single actual conversation with him since his Transition started. He keeps is short simple conversations nothing personal.  
Which is infuriating to Zach, because he wants to ask the boy out to the dance, yet he’s barely speaking to him despite being around each other every day.  
Alex sits at the dining room table working on his homework that had built up over the week he had been forced to miss of school due to his Transition being rather severe this time around. He doesn’t spare the alpha that sits across from a glance as he tries to finish his algebra two homework that has math problems on it that leave his head throbbing and aching to just chuck the piece of paper in frustration. It doesn’t help that the cramps from his Transition still wrack through his stomach proving to be a distraction, alongside his headache.  
He doesn’t have to look up to know Zach is looking at him rather than his own homework. He can feel his gaze burning into his skin, and it makes his heart flutter.   
“So…the dance is in two weeks. Are you planning on going?” Zach tries in hopes of starting some kind of conversation that will lead to him asking the omega out.  
“Why would I go to that? I can’t even dance, and just sitting around is pointless. Plus, I have no one to go with,” Alex shrugs pretending to not care even though he aches to go to the dance. Normally he wouldn’t be huge on the idea of going to a high school dance, but he aches for the normalcy. The simple act of just dancing again makes his heart twist with excitement.  
“Of course, you can dance, you just lean a little into your dance partner. Make it look casual, but slick. Plus, omegas rarely take the lead. You’ll be fine,” Zach shrugs dismissing Alex’s worries.  
“That sounds horribly awkward, and even trying that requires a dance partner. Which I don’t have,” Alex grumbles not looking up at Zach as flicks his pencil between his fingers.  
“We could go together, I mean if you want,” Zach suggests in a spur of bravery.  
“You and me? Like what as friends?” Alex asks finally looking up to meet Zach’s eyes.  
“I mean, if you want, but I was kind of hoping as a couple…You know like a date?” Zach presses rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
“As a…I can’t. I-I didn’t even know you liked me, and I don’t know why you would. You can do so much better than me. I’m broken, a burden…” Alex stutters out in shock as he eyes the homework before him again tears burning his eyes as he takes deep breaths trying to calm down.  
“I like you, Alex. I love spending time with you, and I don’t care if you have trouble walking or using your left hand. I still love you. I like your sarcasm, and humor. I like playing video games with you all night and watching movies. I want to dance with you on the dance floor, I don’t care about any of the things you are so worried about,” Zach insists needing Alex to understand.  
“I’m not going to get better Zach…I-I’m probably never going to be able to work full time or do to difficult manual labor. Between my Transitions, heats, and the hole in my head I’ll be a burden to you. I can’t go on hikes with you, I’ll use a cane for the rest of my life, and my leg will still give out from beneath me…You can do so much better than me,” Alex begs for Zach to understand needing him to know exactly what he is getting into.  
“You don’t know that you’re not going to get better. You have already progressed more than…” Zach tries to say, but Alex cuts him off.  
“I know I’m not going to fucking get any better, Zach! The doctor told me at my last appointment that this is it. I am stuck like this for the rest of my fucking messed up life! I haven’t made any improvements in over two months! Why do you think I’ve been distancing myself from you? I have been hoping that you would take hint and go find something better to do with your life than follow some crippled omega around!” Alex snaps throwing his pencil down as he lets the tears fall down his cheeks letting Zach see the emotion had been locking away.  
“Alex…”  
“Don’t Alex me! Why are you even asking me to go to the dance anyway? You have never even had the bravery yet, to admit to the school that you’re my friend! I know that you tell everyone that your mom is making you help me or some other bull shit. You’re too ashamed in me, yet you want to date me? I’m not your dirty little secret, Zach!” Alex snaps making Zach wince.   
He had been hoping that Alex would not have heard about the little lies he had told his jock friends.  
“What happened before with my Transition will happen again, and again for that is what it is being a Carrier. You’ll have to help me when I throw up, hold my stupid fucking body when it aches to be held by an alpha, and help me. That wasn’t a one-time thing! Go find someone else, don’t get stuck with me,” Alex breaks sobs now shaking his frame as he dismisses the boy he knows he’s madly in love with.  
“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here for you through your Transitions, and heats. I don’t care if you will have to use a cane for the rest of your life. I love you, Alex, and you can’t make me just fall out of love with you, because you feel like I can’t handle you. That’s not how love works. I don’t care what others may think anymore. I’m done trying to impress rapists, and assholes. I’ll dance with you on the dance floor, slow dance. I’ll kiss you in front of everybody. I don’t care, I just want you,” Zach pleads for Alex to understand as he rises from his seat to come sit beside Alex his fingers entangling with Alex’s as the boy’s hand trembles.  
“I can’t lose you if this turns ugly…” Alex whispers.  
“It won’t,” Zach promises.  
“But…” Alex tries to voice his worries trying to convince him and Zach why this is a horrible idea, but the feeling of Zach’s lips suddenly pressed to his ends the protest.  
Alex allows himself to get lost in Zach’s touch his fingers curling into Zach’s hair which he finds is soft despite the hair gel.  
Zach’s hands wrap over Alex’s shoulders holding him close as he breathes in Alex’s natural scent of honey and vanilla with him not wearing the scent suppressors seeing as he is home.  
When the part both of them are breathless, but a smile is on both of their faces.  
“I-I guess we can give this a try.” Alex agrees his cheeks flushing pink making Zach smile ear to ear.  
The next day heading into school you can see that Alex is tense. His leg bouncing nervously as Zach drives them to school like usual. Monty is still in school, and so is Bryce what will they do when the see Alex and Zach together? Will Zach still have the bravery to hold his hand in school, to be with him? Or was all of last night just talk?  
Zach parks his car in his new usual spot. Right between Clay and Tony’s cars. Turning off the engine he turns to Alex taking his hand in his clutching it tightly.  
“Hey, it’ll be okay. I’m not backing down this time. I’m done being a coward. You’re mine, and I want everyone to know. I’m done worrying about what others think,” Zach says making Alex nod.  
“Okay, I guess. Let’s go. Keep it casual, not make a big show of it. If people notice then who cares, if they don’t great,” Alex agrees rubbing his lower belly as another strong cramp tears through it making a grimace appear on his face.  
“Are you sure you feel well enough to be back? Maybe a week wasn’t enough? You’re Transition is still bothering you,” Zach says in worry noticing Alex’s pain.  
“My Transitions last for three weeks, Zach. I’m not missing three weeks of school, one was bad enough. This isn’t anything I haven’t dealt this with before. I’ve been having them since I was 15, only difference is now you know,” Alex shrugs as he turns in his seat grabbing his backpack from the back.  
Zach doesn’t argue with this knowing Alex is right. Instead he grabs his own backpack before getting out of the car. He moves over to Alex’s side helping him out before taking Alex’s backpack as well making Alex make a face at him, but not protest.   
Instead Alex’s free hand entangles with Zach’s as promised, and together they walk into school ready to face the backlash they are sure to receive.  
As promised they don’t make a big show of it. They just walk side by side going to Alex’s locker like usual with only their hands entangled together showing any sign of their relationship changing.  
Nobody seems to notice ignoring the crippled boy, and alpha. That is until Jessica spots them as she waits for Alex by his locker like usual.  
Her eyes go wide taking in their linked hands a smile spreading across her face.  
“So, it finally happened huh?” she teases Alex having known for several weeks about his crush on Zach.  
“Shut up,” Alex blushes turning away from her gaze making her laugh warmly squeezing his shoulder affectionately.  
“About damned time. The sexual tension between you two was getting unbearable,” Tony greets them as he and Clay both approach the locker making Alex’s cheeks flush red.  
“Did everybody know we liked each other, but us?” Alex asks with a grumble as he opens his locker grabbing his backpack from Zach as he stuffs into the small space before sorting through the things he’s going to need for class.  
“Yeah, it was pretty obvious. We were all just waiting for one of you to get the balls to do something about it,” Justin’s voice suddenly adds in as he joins in leaning casually against the locker beside Alex’s, “Who was it anyway? Who finally confessed their feelings?”  
“Technically, Alex did. He wasn’t feeling well when he did it, and was half asleep, but his half-asleep confession is what gave me the courage to finally ask him if he wanted to go to the dance with me,” Zach shrugs making Alex turn on him eyes wide.  
“Wait what did I say? I don’t remember this? When did this happen?” Alex asks panicked over not remembering something again. Was his memory still being affected by the hole in his head somehow?  
“Slow down, it was the night you had the fever. You were pretty sleepy, and your mom wanted me to leave for the night. You insisted I couldn’t leave, because…well you said you loved me,” Zach blushes making Jessica awe, Justin laugh with a fond smile, Tony roll his eyes, and Clay just grins.  
“You could have told me that before telling our friends,” Alex grumbles shaking his head cheeks still rosy, but he can’t hide the smile in his face as his heart flutters.  
He told Zach, his best friend, that he loved him. Granted he doesn’t remember it all that clearly, but the thought still has him excited.   
“Yeah, sorry about that,” Zach apologizes sheepishly as he takes Alex’s books for him as he fumbles to keep hold of them well keeping his balance with the cane.  
The bell rings making to time for all of them to depart to class. Jessica takes Alex’s books from Zach and after a quick peck on the top of Alex’s head Zach hurries to his locker to get ready for class.  
The kiss on top of his head as Alex flustered having never really had someone be so affectionate and caring with him. Having that now, having someone that truly cares about him despite all his problems leaves him feeling warm, and safe.  
Jessica and he get into their first class settling at their assigned seats with Jessica in the front, and Alex in the back thanks to his cane causing a “trip hazard” to others if he were to sit anywhere else, at least that’s what the teacher says.  
Alex honestly thinks the teacher just doesn’t want him sitting close to her. She wants to ignore him, his cane, and the fact of what he attempted to do. She just wants to push him out of sight, and out of mind. Just like they tried to do with Hannah.  
Unfortunately for Alex his assigned seat also means sitting beside Monty. Monty is leaned back in his desk casually his eyes on Alex as class starts.  
Alex squirms in his seat his mind flashing back to the feeling of Monty inhaling his scent when his natural scent had been so close to being exposed. Could Monty smell the honey and vanilla of Alex’s omega scent or did he only smell the lemony beta scent?  
“So, you and Zach, huh? Can’t see why he would want a fucked-up beta like you, but maybe there’s something to it, hm? Maybe something I don’t see?” Monty asks his voice a hushed whisper making it impossible for the teacher to hear them in the way back, and Alex’s only ally in the class is way up front out of earshot of what is happening as Monty leans in closer to Alex’s desk.  
“Maybe it’s just Zach has good taste, and isn’t a narrow-minded bastard like you?” Alex taunts refusing to let Monty know that he is scared of him. He will not back down to his jerk.  
“Hm, somehow I doubt that is it. You seemed awful sensitive the other day, I didn’t hit you that hard in the stomach, yet Jensen, and Zach had to practically drag you out of the school. You’re either a pussy that can’t take a little pain, or there’s something else going on. Tell me, Standall, is there something else going on? You seem a little pale still today, a week later too. Your hand also keeps brushing against your stomach. Is it bothering you, Standall? Do you need to go to the nurse?” Monty continues making Alex tense.  
There’s no way Monty could put together the pieces. He couldn’t have. He’s not that smart. He’s kind of an idiot really. What if he talked with Bryce about it, and they started trying to put clues together? Could they possibly know?  
“You know I was so confused that day too, because I swear I smelt this new omega scent. One I’ve never smelled around school before. Sweet, but I couldn’t quite taste it. Maybe you’d know something about that Standall. Would you happen to know what that sweet smell I was smelling was?” Monty continues on his voice taunting.  
Alex’s stomach twists. There is no way. His scent wasn’t that strong yet. But, with how close Monty had been to his scent gland maybe he caught a whiff of something sweet, not enough to pick out his distinct scent, but just enough to know that something wasn’t right.  
“Who knows what your sick mind comes up with Monty. You could have been so desperate for an omega, you just made up the scent,” Alex continues trying to keep it together even though panic is starting to hit.  
One of the people he desperately did not want to know his secret may very well know now, and this has Alex feeling an all new kind of fear.  
“I don’t think I did,” Monty whispers, but drops it for now.  
Alex aches to take his phone out of his pocket and text Zach to let him know, but Mrs. Moran has the eyes of an eagle when it comes to cell phones, even when it comes to the kid that attempted suicide that she is trying to forget exists.  
Half way through class Alex’s stomach cramps start to get worse with his stress aggravating his still present Transition. He takes deep breaths keeping his hand a top of it trying to breathe through the pain in hopes of it going away. Just another half an hour, and he can hurry to the bathroom or even the nurse’s office. He can find Zach, it’ll be alright.  
The minutes tick on with the cramps getting worse as his stomach twists making bile start to rise.  
“Mrs. Moran, may I please use the restroom?” Alex finally gives in not caring that Mrs. Moran was in the middle of a sentence when he interrupted her.   
Her face radiates with anger, but taking in his surely pale complexion, and face turned up in pain she goes pale herself.  
“Get out of my class Standall before you vomit everywhere,” she snaps no worry in her voice. Just coldness.  
Alex doesn’t have it in him to reply he just reaches out grabbing his cane, fumbling to get to his feet quickly. The act of getting up makes the room spin. He just starts to get his balance when his bad leg decides to humiliate him even more by giving out. He falls down beside his desk landing hard onto the floor with his head hitting the side of the desk beside him hard making the room spin even more.  
He can hear the laughter of his classmates and doesn’t have to look up to know that even Mrs. Moran is probably giggling behind her hand.  
“I’ll help him to the nurses’ office, Mrs. Moran. It doesn’t look like he’s able to make it very far on his own,” Monty says rising from his seat as he snatches up Alex’s books from his desk and pulls Alex to his feet roughly.  
Alex can’t get his body to cooperate though with his leg acting up and being dizzy he falls into Monty’s chest who just laughs before pulling him upright.  
“Mrs. Moran, I can take Alex to the nurse’s office. He’s one of my best friends, really it wouldn’t be a big deal for me,” Jessica suddenly says as Monty half drags Alex towards the door.  
“So, you two can skip school together again? I think not, plus if Mr. Standall should need the bathroom you would not be able to help him then, now would you? Montgomery go on your way, and maybe stop by the bathroom first. He looks like he’s going to vomit,” Mrs. Moran snaps making a dejected Jessica sink back into her seat worry burning in her eyes as she meets Alex’s gaze.  
Alex tries to give her a shaky smile, trying to assure her that Montgomery can’t do anything to him that bad while on school property, but based on her look his smile didn’t achieve that.  
Monty drags him out of the classroom closing the door behind him. He says nothing as he helps Alex to the bathroom the one that Alex notices is the furthest from classrooms.  
Monty says nothing as he closes the bathroom door. As soon as they are inside Alex stumbles from Monty’s grip not caring what Monty has planned as long as he can just throw up into the toilet first, but he doesn’t get that far.  
Monty grabs him by his hair dragging him over to the sinks making Alex scream in pain. Monty lets Alex fall to the floor his head hitting the tile as Monty turns the sink on.  
Alex groans his stomach twisting again, and this time no amount of slow breaths stops it. He vomits all over the floor, and himself tears falling down his cheeks.  
“Fucking disgusting, this had better be worth my time, Standall,” Monty grumbles as he grabs Alex by the hair again this time keeping a hold of him with his head pressed down into the crook of Monty’s elbow with his neck exposed, his scent glance in clear sight.  
The feeling of a wet paper towel against his scent gland has Alex freaking out squirming frantically in Monty’s hold, even trying to bite his arm. Anything to get him to let go of him as he realizes exactly what Monty is trying to do.  
“Hold the fuck still,” Monty hisses as he uses one of his legs to pin Alex’s lower body down, with him now braced on either side of Alex. Alex’s good side is being crushed beneath him as he lies on his side, while his left is useless with his left hand not even being useful enough to actually even come close to hitting Monty.  
Alex can feel Monty’s dick pressing into his hip bone as he scrubs at Alex’s scent gland the sensitive skin burning as the scent suppressor is scrubbed away.  
Once satisfied Monty leans in even closer his nose pressed right into Alex’s scent gland his breath sending shivers down Alex’s spine as he breathes in.  
“Holy fuck, I was right. Vanilla and honey, no lemon in sight. You’re little fucking omega. A cock loving, lubricating, omega! Now let’s see if Bryce was right, shall we?” Monty flips Alex onto his stomach his face being shoved into the vomit on the floor.  
“Get the fuck off of me. You have what you want, you know I’m a fucking omega, now get off!” Alex snaps squirming frantically beneath Monty desperate to get the alpha off of him.  
The feeling of his pants being tugged down has full blown fear hitting Alex as he screams and twists every way he can, but with Monty kneeling on either side of him it seems to be making no difference.  
The feeling of his boxers being pulled down has his mind flashing to Hannah, and Jessica. Did they feel like this? The fear, and panic? Did the air feel so cold against their bare skin like it did his? Did they feel like throwing up?  
The feeling of fingers pressing into him has sobs starting to shake him as it really hits what is happening. Nobody has touched him like that, not a soul. Yet, here Monty is holding him down with his fingers up his ass.  
“Damn, I feel it just like Bryce said. Not only are you an omega, but a breeding whore too. A Carrier in our school. Who would have thought?” Monty’s fingers disappear as he stands back up the pressure of his weight disappearing from Alex’s body.  
Alex doesn’t look at him when Monty leaves slamming the bathroom door shut behind him. He doesn’t have the energy to move. He can’t believe that just happened. Monty actually just sexually assaulted him in the school bathroom, and for what? What did Bryce believe about him? What did sticking his fingers up Alex’s ass prove?  
Alex knows he needs to move before someone comes in and sees him like this with his pants pulled down, true scent exposed, and lying in his own vomit, but he can’t.  
He tries to at least get his pants back up, but with him lying on his stomach, and only one of his hands working properly it feels impossible.  
The sound of the bathroom door flying open has him tensing preparing for Monty to return with Bryce by his side this time possibly to do whatever sick thing that came to their minds.  
“Please, stay the fuck away, just stay away,” Alex begs them not lifting his head as he trembles terrified of another attack.  
“Oh my God,” the sound of Tony’s voice has him looking up to see Tony, Clay, Justin and Zach all standing there with Jessica trying to peek through the crack in the door.  
Feeling humiliated Alex breaks sobs shaking him. This seems to be the trigger they need to move.  
Zach is suddenly by his side pulling him off of his stomach, and onto his back with his head resting in Zach’s lap.  
Justin is quick to kneel down on the floor ignoring the vomit.  
“Is it okay if I pull your pants back up?” Justin asks his hands hovering over Alex’s hips waiting for permission.  
Alex just nods clinging to Zach’s arm as Justin pulls his boxers and jeans back up covering him back up.   
“I’m going to wipe some of the vomit off of your face, okay?” Zach warns him as he accepts a wet paper towel from Clay.  
Zach’s hand trembles as he wipes away the vomit on Alex’s face and the tears. The blood that coats the side of his head from a cut to the side of his head is also wiped away. Anger burns in him. How dare anyone hurt his omega? The guilt for not being here fast enough tears at his heart as he holds the broken boy letting him sob.   
“What happened, Alex? Did he…?” Clay leaves the question hanging in the air, but they all know what he means.  
“N-No he…with his fingers he…God this is humiliating. Fuck him! Fuck Montgomery, and Bryce both! They both can go to fucking hell! Fuck the stupid fucking hole in my head for making it impossible to fight back! Screw my god damn Transition for making me throw up all over this fucking floor and making me need to leave the classroom in the first place! Screw this god damn school, and Mrs. Moran for allowing Montgomery to help me instead of Jess! Fuck them all! Fuck it all!” Alex screams squirming in Zach’s hold as his breath comes quick and tears fall down his cheeks.  
Zach keeps hold of him being sure to keep Alex’s head resting against him to stop him from hitting his head again, as Clay tries to keep a towel pressed to the wound with Alex squirming.  
“Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now, Alex. It’s going to be okay. It’s alright,” Zach whispers in his ear softly letting his warm, spicy alpha scent surround Alex as he holds him close keeping him from hurting himself more.  
Slowly Alex goes limp in Zach’s arms as his energy burns away.   
“What do we do now? We can’t go to the fucking school they won’t do shit. If anything, they’ll try to blame Alex for this, or dismiss it,” Justin says resting a hand on Alex’s shoulder providing extra comfort from another alpha he trusts.  
“We call Alex’s mom and dad. They have to know. Montgomery, and Bryce probably both know now that Alex is an omega, and if my theory to why Monty assaulted him is right, then we have even bigger problems,” Tony says as he stands by the door blocking anyone from coming in and with Jessica doing the same on the other side.  
“Wait, why did he do that? He said, that he wanted to prove that Bryce was right or something,” Alex mumbles as he sits up a little more with Zach staying behind him keeping a hold of him.   
“I think Bryce put together your symptoms and the scent that Monty seems to have smelled on you last week. He may have guessed you’re a Carrier, but in order to prove it he suggested Monty look for something obvious, something that can be felt. The birth canal which is easily felt if someone were to do what Monty just did. He felt the canal, another opening inside,” Tony says making Alex go pale.  
“Shit, my parents are going to kill me, and them. They’re going to make me transfer schools. Oh fuck, we can’t tell them. This stays between us,” Alex snaps tears falling again as Zach holds him.   
“You have to tell them, Alex. You need stitches on your head, and with Monty and Bryce now knowing everything it’s a safety risk for you. You have to go to your parents. We’ll all go with you even if that makes you feel better. You won’t be alone in this,” Clay assures him as he keeps pressure on the wound that is making blood soak through the paper towel.  
“Fuck, alright, but promise me that you guys won’t let them make me transfer schools or be homeschooled or some other irrational decision,” Alex pleads.  
“We got you back, man,” Justin reassures him squeezing his shoulder.  
“Alright, I’ll go get my car. We’ll call your parents on the way to the hospital.”


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to the hospital all Clay had to say was omega Carrier, and they whisked Alex away, whom had lost consciousness in the car.  
They needed someone there to watch over Alex, as the law requires that for a Carrier to get medical treatment a parent or caregiver has to be in the room. Seeing as none of them were this they just took the next best thing, the boyfriend Zach.  
Zach and Alex disappeared behind closed doors thirty minutes ago. Justin, Clay, Jessica, and Tony are all sitting in the waiting room waiting for news on how Alex is doing and on Alex’s parents arrival.  
They do not have to wait long for Mr. Standall to burst through the ER doors still dressed in his uniform and reeking of protective alpha.  
He rushes past everyone in the waiting room his only focus on getting to Alex, his youngest and most precious boy. Peter being an alpha like his father, Mr. Standall hadn’t needed to worry about him as much, but Alex an omega he stresses about constantly. He has no idea how to handle the high emotions of an omega, or how to help him when he does through his heats or Transitions. He feels helpless when it comes to Alex, and he fears that not knowing how to handle all of Alex’s emotions, not encouraging him to come to him no matter what is one of the reasons his boy had shot himself.  
“Lisa, I got a call Alex is here. Any news on him?” Sheriff Standall demands to know forgetting his manners just needing answers.  
A hand on his back makes him turn to see his wife, tears in her eyes as she looks at not her husband, but Lisa.  
“Yes, he was admitted by some classmates. He’s getting treatment for head trauma among some other things. Right now, his boyfriend, Zachary Dempsey, is watching over him seeing as we couldn’t get a whole of either of you, or Peter, and he needed immediate medical attention,” Lisa explains.  
“Boyfriend? Zach and Alex are dating?” Carolyn Standall asks her eyes going wide in surprise.  
“Um…that is what Zachary had told us. If this is incorrect we can have him removed from the room by security,” Lisa suggests.  
“No, it’s fine. Can we go back, and see him?” Sheriff Standall asks hopefully.  
“You may, but you may want to talk to the kids that brought them in. Maybe they can tell you what all happened,” Lisa suggests gesturing to where Tony, Clay, Jess, and Justin are.  
“Sheriff Standall, Mrs. Standall, we really need to talk to you,” Clay says stepping up to them bravely knowing that they need to hear what had happened before seeing Alex.  
“Okay, what happened to my son?” Sherriff Standall asks guiding his wife over to sit with his son’s classmates.  
“You’re not going to be happy, but promise you’ll listen to the end,” Tony begins.  
Behind the closed door, down the hall, and behind another door with a big number 16 beside it Zach sits in the uncomfortable hospital chair beside Alex’s bedside.  
He tries to not think about the last time he had sat like this beside Alex’s bed holding his hand with the smell of sanitization burning in his nostrils.  
The moment they got in they gave Alex stiches for the injury on the side of his head, the same side that has another scar. They then took him to get a cat scan and attached him to an IV that the doctor explained was to help with his Transition.  
Zach just numbly nodded his eyes not leaving Alex’s pale form that seems so small in the hospital bed, just like it had before.  
He keeps his fingers entangled with Alex’s needing to assure himself that Alex is still here, and is breathing, and to assure Alex he isn’t leaving.  
It scares Zach to think that Monty, and Bryce now know that Alex is an Omega Carrier. It is terrifying him to think that the whole school probably knows now. What will Bryce and Monty do with this information? Will they try to use it against Alex? Try to hurt him again?   
What will Alex’s parents do when they hear that the secret about their youngest son that they had tried so hard to keep private has been leaked out to the entirety of Liberty High School? Would they really pull Alex out of school? Would they take him away from Zach?  
The thought of Alex being taken anywhere without Zach has Zach feeling a burning rage inside him. A protective rage that insists he protects the omega boy before him.   
A soft groan from beside him as him looking up to watch blue eyes flutter open.  
Alex’s free hand going to touch his head, but Zach quickly grabs his hand before he can touch the stitches.  
“Don’t you’re going to aggravate the stitches. Leave them be,” Zach warns gently place Alex’s hand back on the mattress.  
“Zach? You stayed?” Alex asks his voice croaking with dryness.  
“Of course, I did, I promised you that I would. I’m not going to break my promise to you, Standall. Here the nurse left you some water take a couple slow sips. You don’t need to be pissing your stomach off any more,” Zach warns as he offers Alex the cup holding it as Alex takes a couple sips before falling back into the pillows.  
“Am I okay? Did I do more damage to the hole in my head?” Alex asks with a yawn.  
“I’m sure you didn’t. They haven’t really said though, I think they’re waiting for your parents to get here,” he replies wanting to just crawl up onto the bed beside the omega and pull him into the safety of his arms.  
“Crap, my parents are going to be pissed. They’re going to freak out when they hear what happened,” Alex groans not looking forward to his parents’ said freak out.  
“The worse should be over. The others are in the waiting room, and are hoping to explain to them what happened, and calm them down before they head back here,” Zach says reaching up to run a hand across Alex’s cheek needing to touch a part of him than just his hand.   
Alex presses his cheek into the touch before sitting up just enough to catch Zach in a kiss.   
The kiss is gentle, a silent thank you between them. The soft smile that spreads across Alex’s face when they pull apart has Zach grinning back softly.  
“So, it’s true then? You really are dating,” the voice from the door has them both turning to see Alex’s parents standing there.  
Mrs. Standall has visibly been crying, and Sherriff Standall looks ready to tear someone’s head off their shoulders.  
“Mom, dad, I can explain. I know I messed up and that…” Alex starts to ramble desperate to assure his parents.  
“Shh, sweetheart, none of that. This wasn’t your fault. It was that boy Montgomery’s. Right now, you just need to relax, and do what the doctor says. You don’t need to apologize to us for anything,” Mrs. Standall quickly assures her son coming over to the side of the bed that is not occupied by Zach. She brushes Alex’s hair to the side leaning in to kiss his forehead gently.  
“Your friends told us everything, and chances are the whole school now knows about your secondary gender. Alex, is what your friends say true? Did this Montgomery kid sexually assault you in the bathroom to see if you are a Carrier?” Sherriff Standall asks as he comes over to sit on the foot of Alex’s bed.  
“Dad…I-I don’t want to talk about it, but yes. Don’t worry I already know we can’t press charges. We have no proof, and I honestly wouldn’t want to anyway. I don’t think I could handle court,” Alex replies.  
“I wish we could. Hell, I wish could just shoot the stupid fucking kid. How dare some alpha hurt my son like that, damn bastard,” his dad snaps anger burning in his eyes as his alpha need to protect his son takes over.  
“Dad don’t say that. They’ll have your badge. Do you know what the doctors have said? Can I leave yet?” Alex asks anxious to get out of the room, and to his own home.  
“They want to finish the IV first the stress has made your Transition symptoms a little worse than what they should be at this stage. They’re just giving you some medicine to calm down, and hopefully ease the Transition symptoms. They also checked to make sure there was no further brain trauma or any new. Luckily it looks like you just have a concussion, but the doctor here agrees. The neurons in your brain are not redeveloping, you will have weakness in the left side for the rest of your life. I’m sorry, buddy,” Alex’s dad apologizes rubbing his son’s foot gently through the sheet that covers it.  
“It’s okay dad, I already knew it would be that way. It’s my fault anyway. What did they say about my Transition? Does everything look okay?” Alex asks not wanting to pay attention to what he already knows.  
“Everything looks fine, just stress effecting it making it come on a little rougher. The doctor is going to come in to make sure everything is okay before allowing you to be released,” his mom reassures him.  
“Okay, should I be so sleepy?” he asks in response.  
“Yes, it’s the medication, and your Transition sweetie,” Carolyn assures her son brushing her fingers through his hair.  
The doctor comes back in with release forms and goes over Alex’s recovery. He gives them a prescription for a stronger pill to help with Alex’s Transition, makes sure they know to wake Alex every hour to make sure there are no complications from the concussion.   
After the paperwork is signed Alex is helped change into a new set of clothes that Justin and Clay had picked up for him. Zach helps him into the wheelchair before taking him out to Alex’s mom’s car. They get him settled into the backseat where Sherriff Standall promises to meet them back at the house, so he can drive his cruiser home.  
“Would you like me to drop you off at your house, or back at school, Zach?” Mrs. Standall asks once they get out onto the road.  
“No! I mean no thanks, Mrs. Standall. I would like to stay with Alex if that is okay?” Zach asks shocked by his outburst, but something about the idea of being separated from Alex right now has his nerves on edge.  
“Okay, you can stay. Is that okay with you, Alex?” Mrs. Standall asks looking in her mirror to meet Alex’s eyes.  
“Yeah, I want him to stay,” Alex agrees curled up in the middle seat with his head resting tiredly on Zach’s shoulder, and Zach’s arm wrapped around him protectively.  
Mrs. Standall has an odd look in her eyes, but she doesn’t comment. Instead she just keeps driving until they reach the house.  
Zach wants to carry Alex in, but being stubborn Alex refuses. Instead he just accepts Zach’s hand on his lower back and keeps his cane steady as they make their way into the house.   
Zach and Alex head to Alex’s room while Alex’s mom stays downstairs calling the school, and Zach’s mom to let them know where both Alex and Zach are.  
“Do you think we can get away with playing some video games?” Alex asks hopefully as he settles down on the edge of his bed pulling his tennis shoes off.  
“I highly doubt it, and you need rest anyway. Come on lie down, we can watch a movie or something on your laptop,” Zach suggests event though he knows that Alex will be asleep before they even halfway through.  
“Okay mom,” Alex grumbles, but does grab his laptop from the table resting it between Zach and him as Zach curls up beside him.  
It is decided they’ll watch some action thriller that has recently been added to Netflix. Alex rests his head on Zach’s chest with Zach’s arm wrapped around his waist his nose tickling the top of Alex’s head.  
Absently Zach rubs Alex’s belly his hand sliding beneath Alex’s shirt.  
“This okay?” Zach asks wanting to be sure Alex is comfortable.  
“Yeah, it feels good actually. Helps with the cramps. Now shut up so I can enjoy this movie,” Alex slaps Zach’s chest as he tries to focus on the movie.  
“Oh, please you’re going to be asleep by the twenty-minute mark,” Zach teases him.  
“Want to bet?” Alex challenges his boyfriend.  
“You’re on.”  
Alex fights to stay awake desperate to win the bet, but the soothing feeling of being close to Zach, and the medication starts to take its toll.  
Twenty-two minutes into the movie Alex is passed out sleeping softly.  
As much as Zach wants to stay here to finish the movie and keep holding Alex close while he sleeps he can’t for his bladder is protesting.  
Being careful to not wake Alex, Zach slides out from beneath Alex. He could use Alex’s bathroom, but he can never get himself to go in there. All he can see is that tile that has been replaced, that spot where the bullet had hit when Alex had shot himself.  
Sliding out of the room Zach heads to the bathroom down the hall quickly doing his business eager to get back to Alex before he wakes.  
Stepping out of the bathroom Zach can make out the sound of voices from the kitchen. It’s Alex’s parents.  
“Carolyn, I know you don’t want to uproot, hell I don’t either, but after everything don’t you think it’s time? Don’t you think Alex needs a fresh start? Our boy should be able to go into the bathroom without that odd ball tile being a reminder of what he did. I refuse to send him back to that school where this Montgomery kid is. The kid that sexually assaulted our son! I won’t make Alex go to school everyday facing that. Not to mention those kids know. They know how precious our son is, they know that he’s an Omega Carrier, kids that have raped before. We need to keep our son safe, that is the most important thing. You and I can find jobs anywhere. We’ll be okay and moving will be the best thing for our family,” Sherriff Standall insists.  
“What take him from all of his friends? Take him from Zach? Bill, if you haven’t realized he’s been happier. He has friends that actually support him now, and care. You saw them at the hospital ready to do whatever they had to in order to help him. I’m not taking him from that,” Carolyn snaps at her husband.  
“Happier? Carolyn, our son fucking shot himself six months ago! He’s disabled now and will be for the rest of his life. You call that happy? Where were these friends that night? Zach never answered any of Alex’s desperate phone calls or text messages that night! Our so called happy son had a nervous breakdown at his own birthday party! And he keeps having them fits of screaming, hitting, and sobbing. Panic attacks. Happy kids don’t have these. So, don’t you fucking dare tell me our son is happy,” Bill snaps back at his wife his voice rising.  
“He may not be the happiest kid, but he’s getting better. He has a support system now, and Zach made a mistake. He’s making up for it now. He’s helping Alex in anyway he can. He’s been there to calm Alex down when he has his breakdowns and helping him with physical therapy. They’re together now you know, boyfriends, and I think someday mates. I see it in them when they look together. I think the bond is already forming. Zach is getting increasingly more protective, and Alex goes to him for comfort. I can’t take him from that, I won’t break a forming bond,” Carolyn hisses.  
“A forming bond? That’s even more reason to go! Do you know what a forming bond means, it means it leads to mating. A mating mark on our son’s neck, something that can’t be taken back marking him forever as Zach’s. That mating mark also means sex, which if the condom breaks lead to pregnancy. Do you want our crippled teenage son pregnant right now? Our son that still has break downs, that had tried to committing suicide? He’s not ready for that, and if the connection is already starting to form it will be another month maybe two before there hormones rush them, and they feel the overwhelming need to seal the bond. We need to leave before that happens, he’s too young, he isn’t ready! I’m also not letting some one like Zach Dempsey mate our son. He’s a good kid, but not good enough to mate our son. He’s too big of a coward and has too much pride. I’m not letting our son be mated to that,” Mr. Standall snaps making Zach’s heart sink to his stomach.  
He’s right Zach isn’t good enough for Alex. Alex needs someone better than Zach, someone that can take care of him.  
A hand squeezing his shoulder makes him look up to meet the cool blue eyes of Alex, who has his own tears in his eyes.  
“He’s wrong. You’re perfect. If they’re right, and what is happening ends with us mated, I’m okay with that. I wouldn’t mind being mated to you forever. You’ve helped me Zach. I don’t care what they say,” Alex whispers in Zach’s ear so his parents don’t hear him.  
Zach doesn’t reply he just kisses Alex’s cheek, and keep his hand entangled with his gripping it tightly as they continue to listen in.  
“Zach may not be perfect, but he makes Alex happy, Bill. I also can see that their close-knit friend group is turning into a pack, a pack that can lean on each other. You can see the bonds starting to form with the alphas and betas getting increasingly more protective of the omegas, especially our son. You can see the betas stepping up to guide and calm the alphas. Alex is even getting closer to them turning those in the group for help letting him get close to them. Soon a pack will be finalized as well and will be great for Alex to have that stability,” Carolyn pleads with her husband to understand.  
“You want our son to be in a pack of people that were on Hannah Baker’s tapes? People that are liars, backstabbers and manipulators? Doesn’t the one small Mexican alpha have anger issues? Do you want Alex around that? Our son is an omega, a broken, emotional, Carrier, omega, and he needs a strong pack, and mate. People that will take care of him because he obviously can’t take care of himself. He can barely even get around himself!” those words make Alex pale.  
Not caring who heard he turns hurrying back to his bedroom. His hands shaking, and tears blurring his vision he grabs clothes stuffing them into his backpack as he fights to keep it together.  
“Alex, hey what are you doing?” Zach comes up behind him gently resting his hand on Alex’s hip.  
“Is your car here?” Alex asks ignoring Zach’s question.  
“No, I think it’s still at school. Hey, take a deep breath, your dad is just worried. He doesn’t mean any of what he just said,” Zach says hoping to calm Alex down before a full-blown break down occurs.  
“Yes, he fucking does! You don’t know what he was like before I fucking shot myself! He hates that I’m an omega, he can’t stand that I’m not some built alpha like Peter. He always has hated that I’m small and weak. He hates when my stupid omega instincts make me emotion and crave touch he always told me it’s a sign of weakness and pushed me away. When I presented it was the first time I saw him really angry he cured me, and everything else. When I had my first Transition he was tempted to just have me fucking home schooled instead of risk the embarrassment of someone finding out. He meant every fucking word he said down there!” Alex grabs his phone sending a text to Clay, Justin and Tony before shouldering his backpack.  
“What are you going to do then? Walk out of here? You’re still on your Transition, you have a concussion, and you can’t walk that far with your leg. You know they’re not going to just let you walk out the door either,” Zach tries to reason with him.  
“Screw you, I’ll go where I want to. Just because you’re some mighty alpha and my boyfriend doesn’t mean you get to control me. I’ll go out the window. They can’t stop me if they don’t know I’m leaving,” Alex heads over to the said window that Justin has climbed through many times. He pulls the blinds up and opens the window pushing the screen out onto the ground.  
“Alex, you’re not going out the window. You won’t be able to climb down. Cut this out,” feeling he has no other choice Zach grabs Alex lifting him into his arms carrying him away from the window.  
“Put me down! Put me down you asshole!” Alex screams kicking and squirming fighting to get out of Zach’s hold.  
“What is going on up here?” the door flies open and both Sherriff Standall and Mrs. Standall barge into the room.  
The sight of the window open has Mrs. Standall gasping as she takes in the backpack on Alex’s shoulder, and Zach fighting to hold him.  
“Alexander, please tell me you weren’t going to leave without telling us. Please, tell me you were not going to leave by going out the window. Honey, your leg, and arm wouldn’t support you. You would fall and get hurt,” Mrs. Standall fusses rushing over to close the window again locking it.  
“What has you so worked up anyway? Son, what’s going on? Did he do something?” Bill approaches his son worry burning in his eyes.  
“Zach didn’t do anything. It was you! I heard most of your conversation downstairs. I’m sorry I’m such a fucking burden. I’m sorry I’m an omega, and a Carrier. I’m sorry I disappointed you. I don’t want to leave here. I want to stay with Zach, and if that leads to us mating I don’t care. If there is a pack forming then it’s great because those people have made mistakes, but they have my back. They don’t care that I’m an omega, they don’t get offended if I show my emotions a little! I’m not moving, you can’t make me,” Alex snaps at his father tears running down his cheeks as he starts to go slack in Zach’s arms.   
His leg gives out from beneath him, and him and Zach both sink to the floor.  
“Alex, I’m not ashamed in you…I-I just don’t know how to handle you being an omega. I know I made mistakes, and I’m sorry, buddy. I’m trying to learn. I have never been around omegas before really with your mom being a beta, and most of our family being alphas or betas. Sometimes I just let my alpha instincts take over, and I just talk thinking that saying or doing one thing will protect you. Because, Alex you’re my baby boy, you’re my sweet omega son, that scares and frustrates me, but I love you so fucking much. I have never felt so scared or cried so hard than when I went into that bathroom to find you on the floor with blood everywhere…and…. Oh God, Alex. Please, don’t ever feel like I hate you. I love you so fucking much and I’m so sorry,” Bill breaks down tears falling down his cheeks in front of his son for the first time.  
Alex moves hesitantly sliding from Zach’s arms and into his father’s whom wraps him into a tight hug holding him close as he kisses the top of his head.  
“If you want to stay here. We can stay. We’ll talk more in the morning for tonight, go to bed, and get some sleep. Zach can stay the night if you want, just relax okay. I promise I won’t force you to do something you don’t want, alright?” Bill pulls back kissing the top of Alex’s head before helping him up.  
He helps Alex back into bed tucking the covers around him before turning to Zach.  
“I don’t like this, but I think you are going to be sticking around for a while. I just need you to promise me something, Zach, can you do that?” Bill asks turning to the younger alpha.  
“Yes, sir. Anything,” Zach quickly replies.  
“First, protect my son. He’s going to need it. Especially seeing as the whole school more than likely knows that he’s an omega Carrier. Second, when you mate my son use protection. He’s not ready for children, and I don’t think you are either. Finally, no matter what promise me you’ll love him and cherish him. He needs somebody in his life who will, for he struggles so much with loving himself,” Bill asks Zach meeting his eyes firmly.  
“I promise, sir. Alex is the most important person to me right now. I’ll keep him safe, what happened today won’t happen again,” Zach swears shaking Bill’s hand.  
“Good, we’ll leave now, but this door stays open, forty-five degrees,” Bill reminds the boys before heading towards the door.  
“I’ll bring up dinner later for now just watch some movies, and rest,” Mrs. Standall says coming over to kiss the top of her son’s head whom is already falling asleep. She gives Zach’s shoulder a squeeze mouths a thank you before stepping out of the room.  
Once they are gone Zach slides into bed beside Alex grinning when the omega curls up with him the moment he’s within reach. As Alex sleeps Zach quickly sends a text through the group chat that their little “pack” has explaining what happened and assuring the others to not panic over whatever text Alex sent.  
Once that is done he sets his phone aside he gently spoons Alex holding him close as he too drifts to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun is warm on Alex’s skin as he lounges on the blanket lazily between Zach and Tony the sand soft beneath the blanket.  
Off in the distance he can hear their other friends laughing as they play in the ocean. From here he can see almost all of them Jess, Ryan, Courtney, Justin, Sheri and even Tony’s fellow alpha boyfriend Caleb. Clay is even out there after much Justin pretty much through him, and the pleas of Ryan and Jess begging for him to join them.  
When Jess, and Ryan had first come to Alex’s door asking if he wanted to go to the beach with everyone Alex’s parents had been hesitant. Alex is still on his Transition, he was just assaulted in the bathroom at school, and everyone now knows the truth of his secondary gender. The kids at school are treating him even worse, like some odd specimen to be whispered, stared at and joked about. Yet, after some reassurance from the other two omegas, and Zach promising to keep an eye on Alex they gave in.  
Zach sits beside him his hand entangled with Alex’s his eyes on the others playing in the water. Alex’s heart sinks as he notes the want that is there in Zach’s eyes. He wants to be out there with the others, and the only thing stopping him is Alex.  
“Zach, you can go out there you know. I don’t mind. I’ll have Tony still here. It’s okay, go have fun,” Alex insists pushing himself upright with mostly just the strength in his right arm.   
“But, I promised your parents that I would take care of you, and I don’t know how I feel about leaving you here. I can’t fail you again,” Zach mumbles his eyes down casting as the guilt of not being there for Alex when he desperately had called him the night he shot himself and when he was just assaulted in the school bathroom the night before.  
“Zach, you can’t blame yourself for any of what you are. You had no way of knowing that I was calling, because I was suicidal or what was going on in that bathroom. Just like how you have told me to not blame myself for what happened to Hannah at the party, because I had no idea what was happening either. Please, Zach go have fun. I’ll be okay, Tony is here, and he’ll kick anyone’s ass that tries to bother me, not to mention I’ll beat anyone that tries anything down with my cane. You’re my boyfriend, not my bodyguard,” Alex pleads with Zach wanting him to have fun and not always be so worried about him.  
“Tony, promise me that you’ll take care of him?” Zach asks turning away from Alex’s pleading eyes to look at the other alpha.  
Alex resists the urge to roll his eyes, stupid alphas, and their stupid protective alpha instincts.  
“I’ve got him. I feel just as protective of him. He’s like my white little brother. I won’t let anything happen. Go have fun, Dempsey,” Tony assures him making Alex grin.  
“Look at that even Tony is on my side. Go have fun, Zach,” Alex says leaning in to kiss Zach, nothing serious just a simple peck.  
“Alright, but if you need anything…” Zach starts to say only to be silenced with a deeper kiss from Alex.  
“I said go have fun,” this makes Zach sigh, but he gives in. He kisses Alex one last time before jumping up from the blanket to go running out towards the water.  
Alex lies there for a moment just simply admiring his shirtless boyfriend whose ass looks wonderful in those swim shorts he’s wearing.  
He ignores the headache that is making his head pound, but thanks to his sunglasses the sunlight doesn’t aggravate the headache quite so much.   
“Zach told me about what your mom said. Her theory that there is a pack bond forming between all of us,” Tony speaks up gesturing to the group that is playing in the water.  
“Really? Do you think it sounds insane? I mean, fuck, none of us are all that great of people, we’ve all betrayed, and hurt people. We were all part of someone that was a friend’s suicide. Is it really a healthy pack?” Alex asks even though his heart aches over the idea of a pack forming. Pack means family, it means a promise of protection, and love between a group of people. It’s a family that is far deeper, it’s a family you choose, and something about that gives Alex goosebumps despite the hot sun.  
“I think she’s right. We are all fucked up and have done some fucked up things. Yet, we are all changing, becoming better and stronger people. I think we all need a pack bond to lean on, and a pack bond between those that know exactly what happened, and the feelings that come with it I think is a good thing. We all now know how bad life can get and know now to watch out for each other no matter what. I think it will be a good thing,” Tony explains.  
“I think so too, but is it actually forming? Or are we just hoping it will?” Alex presses interested in knowing Tony’s thoughts.  
“I think that it really is forming. I mean you see it with the relationships. I, as an alpha, am feeling increasingly protective towards you, like a protective older brother. I also feel the need to protect and be there for Ryan despite him being my ex. Take even the other day for example. Jess, myself, Clay and Zach dropped everything running out of class without hesitation when we all feared you were in danger. I think all it will take now is all of us agreeing to finalize it,” Tony explains making Alex smile softly.  
The idea of finalizing a pack, especially with these people has a new sense of joy spreading through Alex, for Tony is right. They are the only ones that know what each other are going through, they’re the only ones that can truly be there for each other.  
“So, three omegas, two betas, and five alphas? Seems like a great combination. Won’t there be like some kind of power struggle between all the alphas?” Alex asks.  
“Not necessarily. There are some alphas that would rather just slide into the background, like Zach, Justin and Sheri. Caleb likes to take charge in some things, but he doesn’t like to lead a whole group,” Tony explains making Alex raise an eyebrow.  
“So, you would be the leader?” Alex asks with a smile, yet he doesn’t argue it for all of the alphas Tony would probably be the best leader.  
“Yes, but instead of another alpha as my left-hand man it would be Clay. I trust him, and he is the one that had pushed us all to be honest with ourselves and do better,” the alpha replies making Alex nod in agreement.  
“So, as our alpha will you be the one to bring up the pack, and finalizing the deal?” Alex asks.  
“I plan on doing it this evening when we go back to Clay and Justin’s house for a small bonfire. It won’t take much, just everyone agreeing, and the blood contract. It’ll be finalized then. I plan on pulling each individual aside at some point today to ask if they are okay with it, for it would be a very hard thing to leave once I turn in the paper work tomorrow at the court house, and I want everyone to feel comfortable doing it. So, Alex would you be interested in joining our little pack?” Tony asks turning to the omega hoping he will say yes, for out of them all Alex is one of them that will need the pack the most with him being crippled, and everyone now knowing the truth of his secondary gender.  
Alex will benefit the most from the strong emotional bond that will form between the pack once the blood contract is signed. For once it is signed if any of them have an intense emotion flare up the entire pack will feel it and know that person is in trouble. Just like how they all will always know where each other are at all times. It will benefit them all, but especially Alex their most vulnerable omega.  
“We both know I need a pack, especially now. I can’t refuse it, and even if I could I don’t think I would. Everyone here I’m starting to see as close friends, and if not family. We’ve all been through hell together, and it has brought us together. Why not make it official by becoming a pack?” Alex agrees making Tony grin.  
“I’m glad to hear you say so,” Tony wraps an arm around Alex’s shoulders letting the omega rest his head on Tony’s shoulder comfortably. It felt to Alex like the way Peter would often embrace him, a protective alpha brother way, daring anyone to harm his younger brother.  
The touch doesn’t last long for Zach and Justin approach cocky smiles on their faces.  
“How are you feeling, Alex? Any stomach cramps or nausea?” Zach asks kneeling down beside his boyfriend.  
“No, just a small headache…Why? What’s going on? Why do you two have shit eating grins on your faces?” Alex questions getting suspicious of the two boys.  
“Great,” is all he gets from Zach before suddenly Justin and Zach each grab one of his sides picking him up off the ground.  
“Oh, fuck no! I can’t swim, though! Guys,” Alex yells squirming in their holds, but it does little good.  
“Calm down Standall, we won’t let you drown,” Justin replies as they carry him over to the water where the others are watching laughing.  
They don’t throw Alex in the water like he was expecting. Instead they just wade into the water keeping a hold of him until they are waist deep.  
The coolness of the water makes Alex curse as he clings to Zach’s bicep whom laughs.  
Once sure Alex is okay Justin steps back letting Zach keep hold of Alex.  
At first Alex is tense scared his body won’t handle it, terrified his leg will give out from beneath him, but the assurance of Zach being right there keeping a hand on him helps him relax. Also, the fact that their friends have included him in their games splashing him and messing around also has him relaxing.  
By the time the sun starts to set everyone is tired and starving. They dry off and head off to the Jensen house. There they are greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Jensen, betas, just like their son.   
Mr. Jensen has made them all hamburgers, and hotdogs on the grill. Mrs. Jensen has provided them all with soda to drink, pasta salads, potato chips, and even cookies.   
Starving they all settle around the bonfire that Zach and Caleb have built the group eating while happily chatting.  
It isn’t till everyone is done eating that Tony speaks up.  
“As you all know I have pulled each of you aside individually to see if anyone is interested in forming a pack, and you all have agreed. I have brought all the proper paperwork, and the pens, but I want everyone to understand that this is a serious thing. It will be very challenging to leave this once it has formed. When one of us are in distress we will all feel it, we will all know where each other are at, we will all feel more connected to each other, feel the need to protect each other, and be there for each other. This is serious, it is a blood contract that will be filed with the courthouse tomorrow marking us officially a pack. Please, if anybody wants to back out now please do, and know that there will be no replications,” Tony says as he stands in front of the entire group.  
“Also, know that Tony will be our lead alpha, and I will be the second in command. We will start by passing the contract and pen around. If you do not want to join pass it on,” Clay adds as he offers Tony the paper that his mother hands him along with the special pen.  
Tony starts pressing his thumb down on the pen drawing his blood for the ink as he signs his name without a second thought.  
He passes it to Clay, whom does the same.  
It goes around the circle slowly.  
Justin pauses glancing at everyone in the circle. The guilt that tugs at his heart when his eyes land on Jessica is painful. They had been trying to start a relationship again, but there is too much pain there. It’s no longer about love, but just falling back into a pattern. It’s unhealthy and they both know it. Can Justin be in a pack with her? Yet, his eyes go to another individual the brunette that had been a blonde just last year. The sight of the broken boy that Justin has been falling for since he first met him when Alex had first moved here leaves Justin feeling warm. Even if he can’t have him as his mate, at least Justin can be a part of his family, be someone that will be there for him. He signs the paper handing it on to the next person.  
Jessica is another person that hesitates unsure if she wants to be in the same pack as Justin, or even Alex. She adores them both, and despite being an omega she is protective of Alex as well. Yet, he lied to her about his secondary gender for so long, let her fall in love with him, had him betray one of their closest friends. Then, there is Justin whom had overheard her being raped and did nothing but lie about it later. Yet, she knows the guilt he feels. She knows Alex feels guilty as well, hell he shot himself out of guilt. It was also Alex that encouraged Justin to tell the truth. He has also been there for her through her recovery. She can’t hate either of them.  
She signs to the paper.  
Ryan and Courtney both glance at each other like their sharing a secret before signing it as well.  
Sheri doesn’t hesitate. She is desperate for the stability of a pack, desperate for support, and for friends after everything.  
Zach signs it as well without a second thought and Alex follows their hands entangling again as Tony takes the contract back with each of their bloody signatures on it.  
Tony will be taking it to the courthouse in the morning finalizing it.  
They all choose to celebrate, but as the night goes on Alex feels the fatigue of his Transition start to take him as he starts to drift off to sleep with his head resting on Zach’s lap.  
“Come on, sleepy head. It’s time to get you home,” Zach whispers in Alex’s ear making shivers run through Alex as a warm kiss is pressed to the side of his head, just above the scar.  
Zach helps Alex to his feet as they both make sure they have everything. Alex refuses Zach’s help to get to the car just grabbing his hand as he uses his cane. They both say goodbye to everyone sharing hugs before heading out to Zach’s car.  
Zach helps Alex into the car before silently driving off to the Standall house.  
The house is dark and empty with both Alex’s parents working the late shift. They walk inside together heading up to Alex’s bedroom.  
Alex imminently heads to the bathroom taking his medications before plopping down on the bed beside Zach with a groan.  
“You know you looked really good in that swimsuit today? I mean you’re a little twink, but still,” Zach teases him making Alex’s jaw drop as he smacks Zach’s chest.  
“A twink? Justin is a twink, an alpha twink. I have like some hair on my belly, and I have hair on my chest. I just don’t have the muscle,” Alex argues.  
“You have peach fuzz on your chest, and you have like two pieces of hair on your belly, but still hot as hell,” Zach replies turning on his side to meet the other boy’s gaze.  
“Me hot? Did you see yourself? You’re like fucking perfect. Toned body, and those swim trucks hug you in all the right places,” Alex teases.  
“Yeah?” Zach asks raising an eyebrow.  
Alex doesn’t know how it happened, but they start kissing, and hands roaming. Soon shirts are tugged off tossed to the floor with swim trucks being pulled off as well quickly.  
“Do you want to do this?” Zach asks running his hand gently over Alex’s bare hip.  
“Yeah, just take it slow. Also, no mating, just sex, okay? Don’t forget the condom either,” Alex reminds him making Zach nod pulling a condom from his wallet.  
They are careful with it being Alex’s first time and after what happened in the bathroom. Zach watches Alex’s face for any signs of pain or panic and drags out the foreplay wanting to make sure that Alex is okay before finally going all the way, being sure to slide the condom on.   
Two rounds later they are both exhausted and fall asleep tangled in each other’s arms with Zach gently holding Alex against him silently promising to protect the smaller boy and to mark him some day claiming him forever as his.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later everything seems to be going pretty great. After the court case against Bryce, Justin got off on probation. Bryce didn’t get shit, but there was some justice with his name now always being associated with rapist.  
Justin has officially been adopted by the Jensen’s and charges are going to be pressed against Monty for all the threats he has made.  
The pack bond has also formed. Nobody has felt the flare of intense emotions thankfully, but everyone has felt the other effects. They now all know where each other are at all times with just simply thinking of someone in their pack. Everyone also can feel themselves settling into their role in the pack. Both Tony and Clay have taken the roles as leaders. Alex has accepted the gentle caring touches of others for they assure him, and them. He knows he is the most vulnerable member, and as much as he hates it he is learning to accept it.  
They all sit together now at lunch, and make sure that nobody walks the hallway by themselves. Especially with people still whispering about Alex being revealed as an Omega Carrier. Alex just wants to scream at them all to just move on with their lives, but being an Omega Carrier is a rare thing there is no other at their school, so they still stare whisper, and giggle.  
Alex and Zach are heading to lunch their hands entangled with both of them in a very cheery mode thanks to the morning sex they had earlier.  
“Alex?” the voice startles Alex for it is one he hasn’t heard in three weeks.  
Turning he finds Tyler standing there, someone he considers a friend.  
“Hey Tyler, how are you? I heard you went to some camp for a while. Is everything okay now?” Alex asks stepping closer to Tyler, and a little way away from Zach.  
“Yeah, I learned to cope with my anger. I can’t change what other people do, I can only change how I react to it. I’m doing better. How are you? I heard everyone found out you’re an omega, and I found out you’re a Carrier. You look great by the way, happier. Are you and Zach mated?” Tyler asks with something in his words and his blue eyes setting Zach’s nerves on edge.  
“I’m glad to hear it. Zach and I aren’t mated, yet, but we are dating now. I’m doing okay, though. I’m glad you’re back,” Alex says making Tyler smile.  
Tyler steps towards Alex, but Zach stops him.  
“Come on, Alex, we need to get going,” Zach turns Alex away from the strange beta leading him to the cafeteria.  
“What did you do that for?” Alex snaps looking irritated.  
“There is something off about that kid. He looks too distant in his eyes, like he’s disconnected. I don’t know, Alex, but I don’t trust him,” Zach replies as they head over to their usual table.  
“You’re paranoid. He just needs somewhere to belong,” Alex grumbles annoyed that Zach is still assistant that Tyler is some horrible person.  
“Maybe, but he’s still weird. I’m going to get lunch be back,” Zach kisses the side of Alex’s head before heading off to the lunch line.  
Alex munches on his healthy lunch his mother packs him while also trying to desperate trade some of it with someone for some junk food.  
“Stop trying to trade your nasty health food, and just take the Sour Patch Kids,” Justin says from behind him dropping a bag of said candy in front of Alex making Alex grin.  
“Thank you, so fucking much. My mom acts like this stuff is some sort of drug. Ugh…. sweet sourness,” Alex moans as he rips into the bag and pops one into his mouth.   
“Jesus don’t have an orgasm over it, Standall,” Justin teases the omega as he takes a seat beside him with his lunch of Subway that he and Clay had picked up earlier.   
Soon talk turns to the dance with everyone talking about who they’re going with if anybody.  
“This will be Zach and I’s first dance as a couple,” Alex says his cheeks turning rosy.  
“Technically, we’ve danced before. In your room maybe, but we have danced as a couple, Standall,” Zach says from behind Alex as he settles on the other side of Alex stealing one of his green pepper slices.  
“Aw, that’s adorable. Cheesy, and slightly hilarious, but adorable,” Ryan teases them making Alex blush as he buries his face into the crook of his elbow.  
As the day goes on Alex hopes to catch sight of Tyler again to apologize to him for Zach’s rudeness and to see if he wants to go with their group to the dance, but he can’t find him anywhere.  
Cyrus had seen him earlier in the day but didn’t seem to know where Tyler is now nor seemed to be as close of friends with him as he once was.  
He unfortunately does encounter Monty whom is exiting the boy’s locker room anger seeming to radiate off the alpha.   
“Breeding whore,” Monty snaps at him elbowing Alex roughly as he pushes past making Alex almost fall if it weren’t for the quick hand of Courtney. Courtney, Ryan and he had been walking down the hallway together when they encounter Monty.  
“What the hell is his problem? He seems like even more of a douche than normal,” Ryan says glaring angrily at the jock as he storms off down hallway.  
“Who knows, he’s a nut case,” Alex shrugs not really caring about Monty and his problems as long as he stays away from Alex and his pack.  
They continue on down the hall and out to the parking lot eager to get home to get ready for the dance.  
Instead of riding with Zach like normal Alex rides with Ryan, Jessica, and Courtney whom have all decided to get ready for the dance together.  
They head to Jessica’s house where they are greeted by Mrs. Davis whom has made them all snacks as they head up to Jessica’s room.  
Jessica turns on some music as Courtney and Jess start to put on makeup and do their hair. Ryan also does his hair into a strange style that Alex honestly has to admit to himself that he doesn’t care for.  
Alex earlier in the week with his dad’s help had cut his hair allowing the scar on the side of his head to be in full view, refusing to be shy and insecure about it anymore. Everybody already knows, and it isn’t like he can hide it. He has to use a fucking cane for crying out loud. There is no hiding what happened to him, so there is no point in hiding his scar.  
They all dress for the dance with Ryan helping Alex with his tie after several failed attempts by Alex thanks to his shaky hand.  
“Is your Transition over, Alex?” Courtney asks as she adjusts her dress trying to make sure it won’t slip allowing a boob slip.  
“Yes, thankfully. Ended yesterday, now I can actually enjoy the dance or at least as much as I can with only my right side working properly,” Alex replies kind of excited for the dance now that he actually has a date to go with this time around.  
It is soon seven and people’s dates start to arrive. Courtney heads off to pick up her girlfriend. Ryan is going solo and Jessica is as well. But, the knock on the front door that comes has Alex’s heart skipping a beat for as he slowly descends the stairs in the entry hall he finds Zach dressed in a sharp looking black tux.  
Taking a deep breath Alex heads the rest of the way down accepting Zach’s offered hand.  
“See you two there,” Jessica teases them as Alex and Zach exchange a kiss.  
The two of them slip out heading to Zach’s car that is parked near the front of the driveway making it less area for Alex to walk.  
Zach opens the door for Alex helping him settle in before taking the driver’s seat.  
They head out of the driveway and towards the school. They purposely leave at a time that there will be most of the school already there in order to avoid the awkwardness of being one of the first ones there.  
At the dance they find that most of their pack is already there with those that aren’t trailing into the door behind them.  
Alex glances around hoping to spot Tyler here, but there is still no Tyler. Something seems off, why would somebody on their first day back skip school, and the dance? Wouldn’t he want to prove himself a changed person?  
Disappointedly Alex does spot both Bryce and Monty, strangely though they’re not standing together. Bryce is off to the side with his girlfriend, Chloe, whom looks miserable, drinking from a flask. Monty is brooding in one of the seats his eyes narrowing as he spots Alex.  
Alex settles into the background for even though he and Zach practiced in his room he’s still not sure how he’s going to approach this whole dancing thing feeling uncertain and clumsy.  
“Nah ugh, this isn’t happening, Standall. Get your cute ass over here, we’re dancing,” Zach says making Alex’s cheeks flush.  
“It’s a fast song though, how do I fast dance?” Alex asks feeling unsure.  
“Trust me?” Zach asks stepping closer his hand going to Alex waist.  
“Of course, I wouldn’t be dating you if I didn’t, ass hole,” Alex teases back.  
That is all Zach needs. He easily lifts the smaller boy up off his feet making Alex drop his cane in surprise. Zach leaves the cane carrying Alex by his hips to the dance floor by where most of their pack is dancing.  
He places Alex down back onto his feet. Alex starts to stumble, but Zach is quick to steady him by keeping his hands-on Alex’s hips while Alex locks his arms around Zach’s neck.   
“This is slow dancing,” Alex whines.  
“Just start jumping around and moving about. I’ve got you,” Zach assures Alex his voice a soft whisper in Alex ear helping Alex relax.  
“Come on Standall, shake that ass,” Ryan calls as he bounces around happily.  
“Oh my God, you’re all so embarrassing,” Alex whines, but he finds himself dancing bobbing along with the beat while keeping hold of Zach, and Zach keeps hold of him.  
After several songs Alex can feel the dancing start to take a tole on his body. Grabbing onto Zach’s hand he brings his attention to him as he leans in so Zach can hear him.  
“Can we get something to drink or something?” Alex asks desperate to get off the dance floor, but also wanting to be subtle about it not wanting Zach to worry.  
“Of course, come on,” Zach easily keeps hold of Alex guiding them off the floor to where the snacks and punch are.  
Not needing to ask Zach knows that the real reason Alex wants off the dance floor is necessarily for a drink, but to get off his feet. He could feel how Alex’s left side kept getting heavier as they danced, and he held him. Not saying anything he helps Alex settle into a chair nearby the drink table before heading over to the punch bowl. He grabs Alex a drink, and himself one.  
He turns only to stumble into of all people Monty.   
“Oh sorry, man didn’t see you there,” Monty apologizes grabbing the cups easily making sure they don’t spill onto the floor.  
Zach manages to not spill any of either drink dismissing Monty and instead just heading over to Alex whom he hands the cup in his left hand seeing as it will be easier for Alex to grab with his right hand.  
He settles beside Alex wrapping an arm around his waist making Alex lean into his shoulder.  
“Not as bad as you thought it would be is it?” Zach asks glancing down to meet Alex’s blue eyes that seem darker in the lighting.  
“No, I suppose not. Punch is still awful though,” Alex teases as he downs the rest of his setting it on the table beside them. He leans in closer to Zach rubbing Zach’s lower back knowing just how much Zach loves it.  
“Mm…Careful Standall, we’ll leave early,” Zach teases making Alex laugh.  
“You wish,” Alex teases just as the other side of the sofa sinks in beside them with Justin flopping back.  
Justin’s brow is soaked in sweat, he looks pale and uncomfortable.  
“Whoa man, you okay. You don’t look good. Please, tell me you’re not high,” Alex pleads turning his attention to the other boy. He presses a hand to Justin’s forehead worriedly.  
“Oh my God keep doing that. It feels fucking wonderful. Just stay right here,” Justin insists leaning into Alex’s touch.  
“Oh shit, Alex get over here. Justin, why the fuck would you come to a dance when you’re in a rut?” Zach asks making Justin’s eye go wide.  
“A rut? Dude, I’m not in one. It’s not possible, I’m still like two weeks from one. What the fuck?” Justin asks but the simple touch of Alex pressing his hand to his forehead as him going half hard.  
“Oh shit, we have to get you out of here,” Alex insists already reaching for his cane.  
“Ah there’s no we. I’ll get him out of here. You go find Tony and the others stay with them. I’ll get him out of here, it’s too dangerous for you to go with you being an omega. Soon Justin won’t be able to control himself,” Zach replies as he helps Justin up.  
“You may want to have someone take him home too. He’s smelling too sweet,” Justin speaks up taking a deep breath making the extra sweet smell of vanilla and honey fill his nose.  
“I can’t be. My heat isn’t due for another two months. It’s probably just, because you’re in a rut,” Alex argues.  
Zach leans in inhaling Alex’s smell himself expecting for Alex to be right except he isn’t, he smells too sweet. He’s going into heat.  
“Shit,” Zach glances around to see that the others of their pack are in the middle of the dance floor hugging making Zach realize what song it is. It’s Clay and Hannah’s song.  
“Oh shit, Clay,” Alex whispers rising to his feet using his cane to brace himself desperate to get to his friend and make sure he’s okay.  
“Whoa, where you going? You can’t just walk into the middle of the dance floor smelling like that,” Justin argues.  
“He’s right. We’re on our own. Clay needs the others. We’ll go out the back and get to my car. Alex, you going to be okay on your own for the moment? Justin is getting too far,” Zach asks worried over Alex.  
“I’m fine, I don’t feel warm yet. Let’s just get out of here before someone else notices our predicament,” Alex insists as he feels that familiar ache in his belly beginning.  
Moving as quickly as possible they hurry out the school doors in the back.   
“You two stay here. I’m going to get the car I don’t want Alex walking that far. Try anything with him Justin, I’ll rip your dick off,” Zach snaps his own rut starting to hit as Alex’s scent increases.  
“Got it,” Justin agrees as Zach runs to his car keys in hand.  
For a moment they stand there in silence, then Alex lets out a low whimper catching Justin’s attention as the scent flares. Turning Justin can now see that Alex is holding his ass as his natural lubrication leaks soaking the seat of his pants thanks to how hard and quickly his heat is hitting.  
“Shit, the whole fucking school is going to smell soon. I need to get the fuck out of here. God damn it hurry up Zach,” Alex pleads tears starting to fall down his cheeks as he panics.  
“Hey, it’s going to be okay. Zach and I will take care of you. It’s alright,” Justin assures the omega pulling him into his arms inhaling his sweet smell. He doesn’t realize his mistake till it’s too late for he suddenly has his nose shoved into Alex’s scent gland smelling and kissing along it making Alex’s leg buckle beneath him as pleasure fills him.  
Then Justin is ripped away from Alex thrown onto the ground as Zach takes Alex into his arms glaring dangerously at Justin.  
Justin looks ready to take Zach on, but another whimper from Alex distracts them both as Alex doubles over clutching his stomach.  
Zach says nothing instead he just sweeps Alex up into his arms bridal style with Justin grabbing the cane before it can hit the ground.   
They move in a hurry with Zach lying Alex in the backseat. Zach slides in with him and throws Justin the keys. Zach pulls Alex in close having him lean with his back against Zach’s chest as he holds him.  
Justin doesn’t care about the speed limit he just steps on it. He easily maneuvers down the streets being cautious though not wanting to get into an accident with his omega in the backseat.  
Every whimper that leaves Alex as they go over bumps or take sharp turns has both the alphas in the car on edge.  
Zach gently rocks Alex knowing that a heat is harder on someone physically than a rut is for it is an alpha’s job to take care of their omega when they are in heat.  
“A hotel?” Alex asks noticing they are pulling into the parking lot of some hotel.  
“I am assuming nobody wants their parents walking in, right? Zach, you’re oldest go get us a room,” Justin insists making Zach get out of the car with a quick kiss on top of Alex’s head before he hurries into the main entrance.  
“You doing okay?” Justin asks turning in his seat to look back at Alex.  
“What do you think? My fucking pants are soaked, I’m painfully hard, I’m sweating like a pig, and my stomach fucking hurts. So, no not doing okay,” Alex snaps his heat making him irritable as he shifts uncomfortably.  
“How long do they last?” Justin asks making Alex sigh.  
“A week typically,” Alex replies making Justin’s eyes go wide.  
“A week? Most last like twenty-four hours or this one omega I was with was like three days, but that was it. You must be super fucking fertile, like you look at sperm you’re pregnant,” Justin babbles in awe.  
“Perks of being a Carrier,” Alex grumbles groaning as another painful wave moves through him making him ache for Justin to just crawl back here and fuck him or something.  
“Move the car to the other side of the building. We’re staying in room 252, I was given the key to the back door when I explained what is happening, so they’re letting us go that way to avoid attention. So, pull over to the back of the building,” Zach orders as he slides back into the backseat pulling Alex back into his arms.  
Justin does as asked parking the car as close as possible to the door Zach points out. Justin jumps out opening the door for Zach as he lifts Alex into his arms carrying him inside as Justin moves ahead to unlock the doors.  
The hotel room Zach choose is just across the hall from the backdoor. It is also a room that is sound proof and scent proof walls for this exact reason. The room itself has a mini fridge, microwave, TV, a bathroom, and a California King size bed.   
Zach lies Alex down on the bed while Justin puts the “do not disturb” sign up and locks all the locks.  
There is no question to what is going to happen next as all three boys start tugging off their clothes.   
There is no room for talk as Justin and Zach climb onto the bed beside Alex. They move without even speaking as Zach slides his fingers in between Alex’s legs carefully spreading him while Justin takes Alex into his mouth helping him with his painful hard on.  
Alex is so overwhelmed with lust he can’t think all he can do is feel.   
“Condoms,” Justin reminds Zach making Zach turn to where they discarded Zach’s gym bag they had brought in. Zach grabs several condoms unwrapping two tossing one to Justin before sliding the other on himself.  
Satisfied with prep he slides into Alex making Alex gasp. Zach starts to move rocking his hips gently against Alex holding the smaller boy by his hips.  
Alex comes first for between Zach and Justin he can’t hold on for long coming on the bed just as Justin pulls away knowing he was close.  
“Shit I’m going to knot,” Zach curses starting to pull out.  
“Wait, what kind of condoms are they? Knot safe? If they are stay in you need to go through your knot in order for you rut to calm down,” Justin reminds him rubbing Alex’s hip as he whines with need wanting to just get on with it as he moves himself, so Zach is deeper inside him again.  
“They’re knot safe. I just never knotted inside somebody,” Zach admits to Justin blushing.  
“Be ready to have your mind blown,” Justin grins kissing the top of Alex’s head as he teases him with kisses to distract him from the initial pain of the knot expanding.  
“Oh, shit that feels….mm….” Zach moans burying his face into Alex’s neck as Alex too moans squirming in Justin’s hold as he feels the knot expand inside him.  
Soon Zach’s knot is at full reach as he keeps coming inside of the condom kissing along Alex’s scent gland. A sudden rush of pleasure hits Zach making him bite down hard on Alex’s scent gland making all three boys in the room moan.  
None of them seem to realize what just occurred. Instead they take turns kissing each other’s bodies as they wait for Zach’s knot to go down. Till then it’s all about teasing each other’s nipples, kissing each other, and touching.   
Zach’s knot goes down after half an hour and he pulls out easily. They don’t stop there though for someone still hasn’t had their round of pleasure.  
Justin takes Zach’s place sliding right away into Alex whom cries for someone to just fuck him again.  
Justin is rougher, but still just as passionate as Zach. He leaves nail marks on Alex back as Alex digs his own nails into Zach’s shoulders from the pleasure.   
Justin just like Zach takes to Alex’s scent gland as his instincts demand nibbling along it, but not biting. He licks up the blood from Zach’s bite before fully biting down himself right where Zach’s is just as he knots as well filling Alex.  
This time they don’t fool around while they wait for Justin’s knot to deflate. Instead, they settle in. Carefully Justin and Alex move to rest comfortably with Zach pulling the blankets over them.  
Zach holds Alex from the front kissing the top of his head as Alex starts to fall asleep from exhaustion. Justin spoons Alex being careful to not shift much to not hurt him or Alex as his knot still pumps cum.   
Alex falls asleep first, followed by Justin, and then finally Zach.


	7. Chapter 7

An entire week, just like Alex had said. A week of Alex’s heat, which meant a week of sex for the three of them in the hotel room.  
Throughout the week Zach made sure to contact Alex’s parents, the Jensen’s, his mother, and leave a message in the group chat letting everyone know they are okay, but not going into detail.  
Justin and Zach have taken turns going out to get food. All light stuff seeing how Alex couldn’t handle any real meals yet. So, it’s been bags of Little Debbie donuts, granola bars, cheese sticks, beef jerky, crackers, trail mix, water, Gatorade and juice.   
Zach also let the front desk clerk know that they would be needing a week. He paid for half of it in advance considering the strange, distrustful look she gave him.  
It is well past noon when Alex wakes the day after his heat. He rolls on his side yawning his mind finally fully here for the first time in a week.  
Glancing around he notices how the room smells of sex and sweat. Zach is beside him fully awake messing around on his phone. A soft smile forms on Alex’s face, his beautiful Zach.  
He can hear the shower running in the bathroom making him remember the other alpha, Justin. His minds scream it is wrong of him to have let two alphas take him at the same time during his heat, but his heart disagrees for the idea makes excitement rush through him.  
“Good morning, there. How are you feeling?” Zach asks noticing that Alex is awake.  
“Mm…my body aches, and my neck fucking hurts. Why does my neck hurt? Don’t tell me…” Alex looks up at Zach with wide eyes as he pushes himself shakily in a sitting position.   
Looking in the mirror across the room he notices for the first time the two bite marks on the side of his neck.  
“I know it’s scary, and we all have a lot to talk about…” Zach comes over resting a gentle hand on Alex’s bare him kissing the top of his head needing him to stay calm.  
“We mated. The three of us fucking mated. Oh my God, Zach we have more than just a lot to talk about. This binds us all together for life. We’re permanently together. There’s no changing it. Holy shit, I can’t believe we did this,” Alex babbles tears in his eyes as he fully realizes what has occurred.  
“Hey, we always said we would bond one day, it’s just a little sooner than expected, and with Justin in the picture as well. I know it’s scary, hell Justin and I are scared as well, but this will be okay. We’ll handle it,” Zach assures Alex kissing his cheek.  
“No point in getting all upset about it, huh? There’s no changing it, and it’s not liking I’m mated with fucking Monty and Bryce. You’re my boyfriend, and Justin was my friend before this. It’s okay, who cares that I’m crippled, and emotionally unstable. Doesn’t matter that Justin is unstable and has a drug problem or that you’re a wreck as well just better at hiding it. It’s all going to be okay. This is fine,” Alex babbles trying to stay calm even though he knows that what has occurred in this hotel room has changed all three of their lives forever.  
Justin steps out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel. His eyes land on Alex, and his eyes go wide.  
“Hey, you’re awake. How do you feel?” he asks as he grabs a pair of clean basketball shorts, boxers and t-shirt from a bag.  
“Fine, we’re just all three mated, and my entire body fucking aches. But fine,” Alex replies bluntly.  
“It’ll be alright, I mean we all three are friends, and I’ve always had a crush on you. You and Zach were dating before this. We all get along fine, it will work. Don’t panic. This may be a good thing. Now we all will be able to know what the others are feeling, when they are in danger, and we won’t have to worry about others trying to claim you. This is a good thing,” Justin reminds Alex as he sits on the bed beside Zach and Alex taking Alex’s hand.  
“You’ve always had a crush on me?” Alex asks shocked by the news.  
“I mean yeah, how could I not? A cute sassy kid with a nice ass. You are perfect, maybe you fucked up a little, and you’re a little fucked up, but we all are,” Justin shrugs.  
“Glad the feelings were mutual. Shame it took me falling into heat, and you two falling into a rut for us all to realize it,” Alex lets Justin run his thumb over his knuckles helping him relax.  
“So, is this okay? Are we going to make this work?” Zach asks kissing rubbing Alex’s lower back.  
“We don’t have a choice, but I think this is okay. I think will work,” Justin agrees.  
“I’m in too. I can’t say that being between you two for the rest of my life is a horrible idea,” Alex jokes.  
“We still have some things to worry about though. One, how was our ruts, and a heat triggered? Did it happen to anyone else, because I know of only a couple ways for that to happen? One is illness, and I highly doubt we’re all sick. Second is ruffes, there are these drugs that can be put into drinks that trigger heats, and ruts. Did anybody have access to our drinks?” Zach asks.  
“Shit, who could have done that? Who would have done that?” Justin asks shocked.  
“Take your pick we’ve made a lot of enemies thanks to the tapes and trial,” Alex grumbles.  
“We’ll figure it out later, right now Alex, and I are going to take a shower. Justin, do you want to go get something for breakfast? An actual meal this time instead of the crap,” Zach suggests.  
“Agreed, I’m starving. Can we please, have some fries that sounds amazing, and my mom doesn’t let me have any,” Alex pleads.  
“Fries are coming right up. You guys wash up I’ll be back,” Justin grabs his wallet from the table before slipping out the door.  
“You just want to shower together, and save a little time?” Zach asks wiggling his eyebrows at Alex.  
“I’ll probably need the help anyway, but no sex stuff. I’m too tired from the past seven days,” Alex says as he gets to his feet grabbing his cane.  
“Sounds good to me,” Zach agrees helping Alex stay steady as they head to the bathroom.   
They both do their business before stepping into the shower.   
Zach keeps a hold of Alex to make sure he doesn’t fall. At home Alex uses a special stool in his shower so he can sit while showering, but here at the hotel that option doesn’t exist.   
Being careful to keep his balance Alex washes Zach up, washing his hair and his body.  
Zach does the same to Alex being careful to shield the shampoo from his eyes even though Alex has his eyes pinched shut.  
They step out of the shower with Zach stepping out first keeping his hands-on Alex to stop him from falling. Alex settles on the lid of the toilet wrapped in a towel while Zach heads out to the room to grab the clean clothes that he had in his gym bag.  
He grabs one of his t-shirts only to have the condom box spill out all over the floor. Cursing he bends down picking up the mess only to pause when he spots a piece of paper.  
It’s a simple piece of paper that looks like it was ripped out of a notebook. Scribbled on it in red ink is: traitors ruin our lives we ruin theirs.   
“What the fuck?” confused Zach looks through the empty condom box, then examines the condoms only to find that there are tiny pin prick sized holes in each one of them. Somebody poked holes in their condoms.  
Pushing them aside for now and trying not to think about what it might mean he grabs the change of clothes for himself and Alex.  
He helps Alex dress in a pair of gym shorts and t-shirt only to crack a smile when he sees that the t-shirt is so long on Alex it’s almost a dress.  
“Shut up, you dick,” Alex curses him as he hobbles out of the bathroom leaving Zach to dress himself.  
Zach shakes his head and busies himself with getting ready for the day.  
Outside the room Alex spots the mess on the floor. Carefully he bends down spotting the note reading it over and over his heart sinks as it hits him who planned this all.  
He picks up one of the condoms finding the same small pinprick hole that goes through the package.  
Somebody roofied them, and poked holes in the condoms. His heart clenching, he rises back to his feet bracing himself on his cane. He moves over to the trash can picking up one of the used coupons. The site of the once pin prick whole being bigger has his heart sinking. He doesn’t need to look at them all to know that they’re all like that. Somebody purposely wanted Justin, Zach and him to mate, and to get him pregnant.  
He could be pregnant…A small life could be starting to form inside of him.  
“Oh god….” sinking down onto the bed tears start to fall down his cheeks as he holds his stomach.  
“Okay, so I got some burgers, fries and some shakes, because why not? I…” Justin stops talking when he walks in the door with a bag of fast food and drinks in hand his eyes going to Alex.  
“We’re fucked. They purposely ruined the three of our lives, because you testified, Zach exposed the photos, and…we didn’t side with rapists,” Alex replies.  
Justin places the food down on one of the tables before coming over to Alex’s side cupping his face gently.  
“What do you mean they ruined our lives?” Justin asks softly.  
“Bryce, and Monty. They were the ones that drugged us, they were the ones that poked fucking holes in the condoms we used. Every single condom that was used this week has a hole in it. I am more than likely pregnant,” Alex breaks down letting Justin pull him into his arms.  
“Those motherfuckers. Listen, we don’t know for sure you’re pregnant, so we can’t panic yet, and if you are we’ll handle it, okay? It’s going to be okay,” Justin assures his trembling mate rocking him gently in his arms.  
“I can’t get an abortion; my body doesn’t allow it. I’d die if I even attempted it. Carriers can’t have abortions. I couldn’t put it up for adoption either. I can’t carry a baby inside me for 10-13 months and just give it up. I won’t do it. Plus, Carrier babies are prized it could be put into a trusted adoption agency, and they could sell it to some horrible people for profit or something,” Alex sobs holding his stomach.  
“Hey, we don’t know if you are for sure yet. Abortion isn’t an option, but if you don’t want to give the baby up that’s okay too. We’ll figure it out, but for now let’s just relax. Until we know for sure we can’t panic. We can beat the shit out of Bryce and Monty for pulling this shit on us, but nothing else,” Justin insists wiping away Alex’s tears.  
“Does anyone know how soon I can take a test? I just want to know as soon as possible,” Alex whispers.  
“I think two weeks, but there is a change the results will be inaccurate. Let’s just go with if you start experiencing symptoms we’ll buy some, until then let’s not worry about it,” Zach says from the bathroom as he walks out grabbing the bag of food.  
“Okay that sounds okay, and nobody knows about this. I mean the mating we have to tell people, but we can’t tell anybody about the chance of me being pregnant. Not until we know for sure, okay?” Alex insists.  
“Shit, we have to tell people about the mating. How do you guys think your parents will react? The pack? Shit Jess is going to be pissed. What about the school?” Zach asks panic starting to hit him as he realizes they can’t stay held up here.  
“Shit will this affect my adoption?” Justin asks his eyes going wide at the thought of the Jensen’s no longer wanting him due to a mating and possibly a baby on the way.  
“I-I don’t know, man. I know my mom is going to be pissed. She’s going to question what others will think of us now with me mated while still in school, and if we are having a baby she’s going to kill me, and maybe Alex,” Zach groans sinking down onto the bed.  
“My dad will kill you both, no doubt there. My mom is going to be so fucking protective and over reacting. Oh shit…Then if I am…We’re screwed. We’re so fucking screwed. They’re right. They’re going to ruin our fucking lives,” Alex says sinking back into he pillows a hand over his face.  
“Let’s not worry about it. Let’s just eat. We all need actual food. Here,” Zach passes out the food and drinks with all of them eating in silence, but silently supporting each other.   
Justin is leaned back into Alex his head resting on Alex’s stomach, Zach is propped up beside Alex his arm wrapped around his shoulders while Justin one of his legs wrapped around Zach’s.  
Once finished eating there is no reason for them to stay. They pack up their things with Justin wincing glancing around the room.  
“I feel bad for whoever has to clean this. I mean there is cum on the bed, and the garbage has a bunch of used condoms in it. At least everything else is clean though, and the condoms are actually in the trash,” he suggests trying to make it appear not so bad.  
“Yikes let’s just pay and get out of here before the cleaners get here,” Zach suggests holding the door open.   
They slip out with Zach heading up to the front desk to pay for the other half with some of the cash Justin technically stole from his step father.   
Justin takes the driver’s seat while Alex settles in the passenger seat turning on the radio right away to fill the silence in the car.  
Zach returns sliding into the backseat closing the door firmly before Justin pulls away from the hotel.  
“Whose house do we want to go to first? I mean we should go to everybody’s today I think. Let parents know that we’re mated, take the backlash, let them know we’re okay,” Justin explains.  
“Let’s go see my mom. She’s been calling a lot and I know she needs some reassurance. She’ll also hopefully be less intense than your guys,” Zach replies.  
“Alright, works for me,” Justin changes the direction to head towards where he knows Zach’s house is.  
“Will my scent change? Like if some of the sperm takes will my scent change?” Alex asks his mind still focused on the embryo that may be occupying his womb or may be coming close to it.  
“Yeah, I think so, actually. Shortly after the egg is fertilized and settled into your womb I think your scent is supposed to smell like baby power or something,” Justin says making Alex sigh.  
“So, we may know sooner than we thought. What if you guys aren’t there when my scent officially changes, and my parents smell it first or something?” Alex asks panicking.   
“Alex, stop thinking about it. We don’t even know for sure there is going to be a baby. It may be all okay. Just take a deep breath and relax. It will be okay no matter what happens,” Zach assures him squeezing his shoulder gently.  
They are soon pulling in Zach’s driveway. He can see that both his mother and sister are home with it being a Saturday.  
“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Zach sighs getting out of the car.   
He helps Alex out before the three of them head up to the door.  
Zach doesn’t ring the doorbell instead he just walks in.  
“Hello? Mom? May?” Zach calls.  
“Zach!” May, his younger sister, comes running around the corner throwing her arms around her big brother whom happily hugs her back having missed her over the past week.  
“Zachary? Oh, my goodness, where have you been? Your messages have only had me more worried. What is going on?” Mrs. Dempsey asks her son worry on her face she hugs him.  
“Um…It’s kind of a long story mom. You may want to sit down,” Zach warns her guiding her to the sitting room.  
“Why is there also a drug addict in my house? Can you imagine what the neighbors must now think of you if they saw you bring him into this house? Zachary…” Mrs. Dempsey rattles on looking nervously at Justin.  
“Mom, he’s clean. He’s been clean for awhile now. It’s okay,” Zach assures her as they settle down in the living room.  
“You brought Alex, great. How are the PT sessions going Alex? I think it’s just great that Zach offered to help. He’s a wonderful friend to you,” she says making Alex’s eyes go wide.  
“You didn’t tell her? Zach, it’s been three weeks, and we’ve been crushing on each other longer than that,” Alex snaps looking hurt that his now mate hasn’t told his mother about their relationship.  
“What is he talking about, Zach? Are you two together?” she asks looking alarmed.  
“Actually, yes, mom, Alex and I are together. Justin is also in our relationship, for we’re mated. The three of us our mated,” Zach explains watching with a sinking heart as his mother goes pale.  
She glances at Alex’s neck noting the bite marks that lie there, and the smell of her son coming off of him.   
“You’re not ready to be mated, Zachary. You’re not even eighteen yet. I can’t believe you were so reckless. You’re mated, and with boys of all things. Can you imagine what they’re going to say at church? Why did you mate with that boy? He’s a drug addict and was charged after overhearing that poor girl’s rape,” Mrs. Dempsey rattles on.  
“Mom, that’s enough. They are my mates. I will not let you insult them. I don’t care what people will think. I don’t care anymore if people know I’m bisexual, because I love them, and that is the only thing that matters to me. Please, understand. I don’t want to hurt you, mom. I just wanted you to know from me. I am going to be the best mate to them. I’m going to take care of Alex, and protect him. I’m going to be partners with Justin and have him help me figure things out as alphas. I don’t regret it, not for a moment. I love them both,” Zach says making his mom go pale.  
“I see…I-I need time to process this. Know I still love you though, I just…give me some time, and be careful please. I know that Alex is a Carrier and you are most definitely not ready for a baby. Now go on and tell their parents, and give me some time,” Mrs. Dempsey hugs Zach tightly tears in her eyes.  
Her eyes go to Alex and Justin. She steps towards Alex hugging him tightly, but ignores Justin stepping around him as she heads up stairs.  
“Congratulations you guys, you make a cute couple,” May says beaming at them all. She hugs her brother again then hugs both Justin and Alex before heading back to the living room to watch whatever it is she’s watching on TV.  
“I’m going to go change into some actual clothes really quick. You guys can wait here if you want, come up with me or whatever you’re most comfortable with,” Zach suggests as heads towards the stairs.  
“We’ll be in the car. Hurry up, we still need to see the Jensen’s and Alex’s parents before it gets too late, and I know Alex is still drained from his heat,” Justin says his voice disconnected as he grabs Alex’s hand half dragging him out of the house as Alex desperately hobbles along trying to keep his cane beneath him.  
They head out to the car not waiting for Zach’s response. Justin helps Alex settle in the passenger seat once again before taking the driver’s seat silently.   
“Justin, I know you’re upset, and she was wrong in the way she treated you. She’s a super uptight lady that is paranoid of others think of her. You can’t get pissed at Zach for it,” Alex tries to reason with him.  
“It’s still bullshit, and I mean if she reacted like this to the mating imagine what she will say if you’re pregnant. She made it clear she isn’t open to the idea of a grandbaby. Will she disown Zach or some shit? Will she try to hurt you or our baby?” Justin asks his alpha instincts kicking in as the protectiveness for his mates’ kicks in.  
“Hey, we don’t know if I am pregnant, remember? You’re getting protective over a baby that may not even exist. I don’t think she’ll disown Zach she loves him too much, and she won’t like the talk that would come with disowning him honestly,” Alex assures him squeezing his hand tightly.  
“I know you’re right. I have no idea where that came from. Maybe it’s from the mating and left-over effects from the rut. I don’t know…I’m sorry,” Justin apologizes shaking his head.  
Alex just kisses his cheek in reply helping Justin relax.  
Zach comes back out dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans. He slides into the backseat glancing between Justin and Alex as they pull out of the driveway.  
“Are we okay?” he asks.  
“Yeah, we’re okay. Just got worked up, but Alex calmed me down. We’re all good, man,” Justin assures him.  
“Alright, let’s head to the Jensen house then. They’ll have a tamer reaction than the Standall’s,” Zach says as Justin heads to the house he has been recently calling home.  
Pulling into the driveway they find a police car, Tony’s car, and of course the Jenson family’s cars.  
“Oh shit, that’s my dad’s cruiser. What’s he doing here? The moment he sees the bite marks on my neck he’s going to freak. Fuck…” Alex groans sinking into his seat.  
“We’ll handle it. Now come on, there’s no more putting it off. Stop panicking and get out of the car,” Zach orders making Alex groan again.  
They get out of the car with Justin taking the lead this time. Justin knocks on the door lightly before opening it when he gets no answer.  
Inside sitting at the dining room table, he finds Sherriff Standall, Tony, Clay, Mr. and Mrs. Jensen.  
At their entrance they all look up.  
Mrs. Jensen is on her feet first worry in her eyes along with anger.  
“Where have you three been? I got your messages, but just saying you’re okay isn’t acceptable. Justin, this behavior can’t continue. We’re adopting you which means you follow the house rules young man. Alex, your parents were worried sick, what were you thinking running off for a week with the entire town knowing your secondary gender?” she asks the targeting the two boys she knows best.  
“I’m sorry, Mrs. Jensen. I promise you we had a good reason. We were on the dance when I started not feeling well, turns out I was going into a rut. Zach, and Alex were nice enough to help me out. Except, Alex started going into heat, and Zach was soon in rut too. We ended up deciding to stay at a hotel for a little while, turns out Alex’s heat lasts a week, so we stayed away for a week. We…. we ugh may have mated. The three of us. It was in part, because of the heat and ruts. We also do really love each other, and promise we’ll be there for each other. I know it was a big move, but we all three are okay with it. Are you guys?” Justin asks speaking for the three of them as he looks at his potential new parents.  
“Wow, that’s…that’s huge. You boys understand mating is permanent, right? You’re all stuck together, and there is no changing that?” Mr. Jensen asks.  
“Yes, we know, sir,” Zach assures him.  
Sherriff Standall stands up heading over to his son. Grabbing his son’s chin, he tilts his head to the side exposing his scent gland, and the fresh marks on his neck.  
“I thought you would have talked to your mother and I before doing this Alex. What happened? Your heat was early, that has never happened before. What triggered it? Is it stress? Are you not feeling well again?” Bill questions his son.  
“No, dad. I’m okay. We’re not totally sure what triggered it, but we have a theory. We found a note in Zach’s gym bag this morning. It said something along the lines of traitors ruin our lives, we ruin theirs or something. We think Bryce and or Monty may have slipped drugs into our drinks at the party to trigger my heat and their ruts. I know we walked right into their plan if it’s true, I know they wanted us to make, but dad I don’t mind, because I’m happy. I really do love Zach and Justin, I swear it was all consensual. They took care of me,” Alex pleads for his dad to understand tears forming in his eyes against his will with the left-over hormones from his heat still running through him.  
“You think Monty and Bryce did what?” Bill looks at his son in horror.  
“Yeah, I mean we can’t prove it, but…I don’t know…” Alex shrugs looking down at his shoes.  
“These boys keeping getting worse and worse. Listen, we’ll talk more in a moment about that. First, have you three seen Tyler Down at all?” he asks making Alex look up.  
“No, why?”  
“He’s wanted for gun possession, illegally obtaining guns, and for planning a school shooting,” Bill replies carefully watching his son’s reaction.  
“What Tyler…I mean he’s a little messed up, but he’s a nice guy. Someone must have pushed him over the edge dad. I mean do you even know it was him?” Alex asks panicked over the idea of someone he considers a friend doing something like this.  
“Yes, we know it was him. The guns were found in the school parking lot in his car, and it was a lot of them. Yet, he was no where to be found. We believe that somebody he knows is hiding him, which is illegal,” Bill says turning to look pointedly at Tony and Clay whom don’t flinch under his gaze.  
“I told you he’s fucked up Alex,” Zach reminds his mate his hand going to rest on the small of Alex’s back.  
“You didn’t have to be a dick to him though, for if you remember right we’re all fucked up. I mean I shot myself, Justin does drugs, Clay’s in love with a dead girl…do I go on?” Alex snaps shaking his head.  
Zach looks like he wants to say something more, but Alex’s dad cuts him off.  
“I’m done here for the day, and I honestly just want to get Alex home right now. You all be safe, we don’t know if he’s still armed and if has specific targets. So, stay safe,” Bill says gesturing for Alex to head out.  
“Wait, dad I want to stay here. I want to catch up with Tony and Clay. I also want to be with Zach, and Justin for a little longer,” Alex pleads with his dad.  
“Nah ugh you’ve been gone for a week. You’re coming home. Kiss your mates goodbye or whatever. Then you’re coming home, your mother wants to see you, and Peter is home. Plus, you look exhausted you need rest. You know how you are after you heats kiddo,” Bill reminds his son making Alex sigh.  
Heading over he gives both Justin and Zach a kiss goodbye. He gives Clay and Tony small smiles before heading out with his dad letting his dad settle a hand on his back making sure he stays steady as they head out to his cruiser.  
He lets Alex sit up front with him. He starts the engine pulling away from the curb and heads towards home.  
“I may not be the best parent, or always know how to handle things, Alex, but I am a cop. I know when someone is leaving out part of the truth, and you son are leaving out part of the story. What else is going on?” Bill asks turning to glance at his son.  
“Nothing to worry about, dad. Can we just get home and talk later? I’m exhausted, and I have a headache,” Alex replies not wanting to have this conversation right now or hopefully ever.  
“Alright, I’ll drop it for now, but just know that you’re mom and I worry about you,” his father says making Alex nod.  
Will they still worry if he’s pregnant? Will they still want him around when he throws a baby into the mix?   
Subconsciously Alex’s hand brushes across his belly.


	8. Chapter 8

An entire month has gone by and nothing is okay.  
Tyler is still on the run, and Alex now knows that Clay and Tony are part of helping him hide.  
Jessica was beyond pissed when she found out that Alex has mated with Justin claiming that Alex is one of her best friends and it breaks some kind of omega code to mate with another omega friend’s ex. She’s so hurt that now she isn’t talking to Alex giving him the cold shoulder even after countless apologizes from both him and Justin.  
Alex keeps having nightmares of his rape by Monty that includes waking up soaked in sweat and trembling. He dreams of Monty going further, of Monty forcing himself on him and getting pregnant with Monty’s baby entrapping him in a relationship with Monty. Several times he woke up throwing up from the sheer terror and disgust of the nightmare. The only people that can make it better is Justin or Zach, or better yet both. Even his parents can only calm him to an extent, but not enough to get him back to sleep.  
Monty and Bryce are being especially cruel now mocking them all the time, making comments about the marks on Alex’s neck, and anything else they can think of to degrade them. They even bring up mentions of Alex being pregnant asking when it’s due and who the father is.  
What scares Alex the most is they may be right. For the past week he has woken up nauseous and he keeps having belly pains on top of headaches, and feeling a little light headed if he gets up too quickly. All symptoms of pregnancy from his understanding after many nights of research.  
Making matters worse Zach’s mom hasn’t been quite as understanding as they were hoping she was. She has been trying to find every and any reason for Zach to be home right after school, and away from both Alex, and Justin.  
Last night was no different. He wasn’t allowed to stay the night with his mates at Alex’s house like they normally do since they mated, because he had to stay home with his sister with their mom being gone for most of the night and heading out early in the morning. It’s really all a load of bull shit with May having stayed home many times before by herself, but there is no arguing with Mrs. Dempsey.  
So, Alex wakes with only one alpha’s arms wrapped around him. Justin holding him close his nose pressed into Alex’s scent gland as he softly snores.  
Glancing at the clock Alex notices it’s okay five in the morning on a Saturday of all days. Confused to what has woke him he takes note of his surroundings and his own body only to note how his stomach is churning horribly.  
Groaning he wiggles out of Justin’s hold desperately sitting up as he grabs for his cane in the darkness. Moving as quickly as his body allows he hurries to the bathroom where he drops his cane sinking to his knees before the toilet as he starts to throw up gagging painfully into the toilet.  
The burn of it brings tears to his eyes each gag more painful than the last. The sudden touch of a hand on his back has him relaxing a little his body responding to his alpha’s touch.  
He can’t even catch his breath until the vomiting turns into painful dry heaving that slowly dies down leaving him trembling, and sweaty.  
Not having the energy to move he sinks down onto the floor using the toilet as a back rest.  
Justin doesn’t say anything offering him some mouthwash which he gladly accepts rinsing out his mouth before spitting it into the toilet and flushing it in hopes to get the vomit smell out of the room.   
“At least you didn’t get puke on Zach’s shirt,” Justin teases gesturing to the t-shirt of Zach’s that he left at Alex’s house the last time he stayed the night.  
Zach may have not really knowingly left it. It was more like Alex stole the t-shirt from his gym bag for nights when Zach isn’t here.   
“The small things,” Alex agrees smiling lightly as he slumps back resting a hand on his stomach.  
Justin kneels down beside him with a cool washcloth wiping away the sweat on his neck, and face. As he does Alex notices Justin’s eyes go wide. He leans in his nose almost against Alex’s scent gland as he takes deep breaths breathing in Alex’s scent.  
“Shit, your scent changed. Smells like a hint of baby powder. Fuck, maybe I’m imagining it. No panicking yet. Do you still have the tests we bought?” Justin asks referring to the three pregnancy tests that they bought the week after mating wanting them to have them in hand when the time came for Alex to take a test.  
“Yeah, they’re hidden behind the trash bin beneath the sink. Grab them, please?” Alex asks as he gets shakily to his feet bracing himself with his cane.  
Justin does as ask after making sure Alex is safely on his feet.  
“What do they say to do?” Alex asks as he moves over to examine the boxes that Justin has retrieved.  
“Pee on the ends, cap them then wait five minutes,” Justin summarizes the directions.  
“Great, give me one,” Alex takes one of the tests dumping it from the box and taking the cap off before heading back over to the toilet to do his business.  
Justin hands him a new one as soon as there is enough urine on each taking the other placing the cap on it and lining them up on the counter.  
Once finished they both wash their hands setting an alarm on Justin’s phone as they wait.  
Justin wraps his arms around Alex holding him as they watch the timer tick by. Both of them needing the comfort of holding touching each other.  
“You know despite just throwing up you look pretty fucking hot. I mean only in your boxers and Zach’s t-shirt, which looks like a dress by the way,” Justin teases him slipping his hand beneath the said t-shirt squeezing Alex’s butt lightly.  
“We are waiting to find out if I’m knocked up, and all you can think about is grabbing my ass?” Alex teases back rolling his eyes.  
“I always think about grabbing your ass, or really your ass in general,” Justin teases right back.  
The sound of the alarm going off ends their bantering.  
Cautiously they both step forward to see two little lines on each test.  
“Fuck, what does that mean?” Justin flips over one of the boxes going pale as he reads the directions.  
“I’m pregnant, aren’t I?” Alex asks trying not to break down as tears fill his eyes.  
“Fuck…I…W-We’re going to be parents. Holy fuck shit,” Justin whispers sinking down to the floor still holding the pregnancy test box in his hands.  
Alex wraps his bad arm around his belly tears now freely falling down his face.  
“Fucking hell, fuck Bryce and Monty both! Fuck them both for putting us in this fucked up situation. I fucking hate them! I’m not ready, I’m not fucking ready to be a parent! Hell, I can’t even fucking walk properly, or use one of my arms right, how am I supposed to take care of a baby? I’m not going to fucking deal with those stupid motherfuckers being rude to me at school as my belly swell! I’m not going to let them turn this damned pregnancy into a nightmare for me! I wanted my first pregnancy to be some great beautiful thing. Not this…not this,” Alex cries chucking one of the pregnancy tests at the door.  
In his anger he loses his footing his bad leg giving out from beneath him, but before he can hit the floor Justin is there grabbing him.  
“Shh…we’ll get through this. It’ll be okay. Calm down, getting all worked up isn’t good for you or the baby right now. Zach and I won’t let anything happen to you at school if anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way we’ll beat them up. We’ll figure out how we’ll take care of the baby, we’ll figure it all out together. It’s going to be alright, I promise, babe. It’s going to be okay,” Justin soothes him rocking him gently back and forth as they sit on the floor with Alex quietly sobbing into Justin’s shoulder clinging to him.  
Justin keeps a look out for Alex’s parents expecting they heard Alex’s break down but hears no hint of them coming to investigate. Their either still at work, or in a deep sleep, which Justin will take at the moment. The last thing they need is nosey parents at the moment.  
“We need to call Zach. We need to let him know what is going on. Then, we need to figure out where we go from there,” Alex speaks up wiping away his tears with the back of his hand, but he doesn’t move from Justin’s hold taking comfort in his hold, and how one of Justin’s hands rests on his belly.  
Justin doesn’t reply instead he just grabs his phone from the counter calling Zach.  
“Hey, I was just going to call you. What’s going on? I can feel both you and Alex freaking out. Is everything okay? I can sneak out if need be. My mom is home, I can sneak out,” Zach suggests over the phone already pulling jeans on feeling like he needs to be there with his mates.  
“Yeah, come over. We’ve got a big fucking problem. Explain more when you get here, love ya,” Justin ends the call on that hanging up.  
“We should move back to my bedroom. This isn’t exactly a comfortable resting spot,” Alex suggests.  
“Right, come on, let’s get you off this freezing tile,” Justin helps Alex to his feet and into the bedroom where Alex flops back onto the bed wrapping himself and Justin back up into the covers as he curls up against Justin once again using him as a pillow.  
They quietly wait just listening to each other’s breathing and relishing the warmth of each other as both their minds wander.  
The sound of footsteps on the stairs, and the bedroom door opening has them both turning to see Zach slipping in.  
Zach and Justin both have keys to the Standall house with Bill giving them each one now that they are Alex’s mates. He wanted them to be able to reach Alex should there be any trouble, and he wants them to use the front door to come over not the window.  
“What’s going on?” Zach asks coming over to sit on the bed beside Alex kissing him in greeting and giving Justin’s hand a light squeeze.  
“Congratulations, you’re going to be a dad,” Alex replies cutting right to the chase.  
“W-Wait what?” Zach’s eyes go wide as he looks between his two mates.  
“Alex woke up throwing up. He also smells pregnant, it’s faint, but there. Smells like baby powder. He also took three pregnancy tests, all of them were positive. We’re going to be parents,” Justin replies making Zach’s eyes go even wider.  
“Holy shit, holy fuck shit. We’re going to be parents. Holy shit. Okay, this is a good thing though. Sure, it’s a little early, but this is our baby. A beautiful baby we will raise together and take care of. This is a beautiful, wonderful thing. We just need to figure out the steps to taking care of everything. First, we need to make sure you get in to see you doctor, Alex. We need to get you on the right medications, figure out what medications you have to stop taking, and everything else to make sure the pregnancy is healthy. We also should tell at the very least our parents. We’re going to need their help, and it’s better we tell them now before they pick up on Alex’s scent change. But, first let’s get some more sleep. Alex, you really need it now more than ever, so scoot over and let me squish you both,” Zach orders taking charge of the situation.  
Rolling his eyes Alex slides over letting Zach slide in his arms wrapping around Alex, his finger tips brushing Justin.   
The comfort of being held by both his alphas helps Alex relax his anxiety lessening as he starts to drift to sleep feeling exhausted.  
“I love you in my t-shirt,” Zach whispers in Alex’s ear making Alex smile as he drifts to sleep.  
When Alex wakes again he’s feeling nauseous again but doesn’t feel like he needs to throw up.  
Zach is up sitting at his desk using his laptop, while Justin is still curled up with Alex in bed awake, but still sleepy as he kisses Alex’s scent gland lightly.  
“What are you doing, Zach?” Alex asks as he shoos a pouting Justin away, so he can sit up.  
“Research on Carrier pregnancies. It says that Carrier pregnancies last longer than women pregnancies with women being nine months, but Carrier being 10-13 months due to the last one-four months being a purifying time, where the baby stops growing, but is cleansed of hereditary diseases. Also, did you know that Carrier never miscarry. Like never has a Carrier miscarried. It’s part of what makes them so valued. Carrier’s also never actually have c-sections, they always have natural birth with them having a birth canal and it just being safer with c-sections almost always going wrong for Carriers due to the strong muscles that their wombs are made of. You’ll also be able to breastfeed. It says that your chest will swell a little to like an a-cup and will go down again after the baby is a year old. This is all so interesting,” Zach gushes as he continues to scroll through pages.  
“Wait, I’m going to get fucking boobs? Oh my God, this is not cool. I’m going to be slaughtered at school. I’ll never use the locker room again,” Alex groans curling back into Justin burrowing into his chest.  
“Good news is you may get medically excused out of gym,” Justin assures him kissing the top of his head.  
A knock on the door interrupts their conversation as Bill peeks his head in.  
“Your mom has got breakfast going, pancakes, eggs, and toast. You boys want some come get it,” Bill doesn’t even acknowledge Zach’s sudden appearance, so used to it by now.  
“Breakfast? I’m in,” Alex scurries out of Justin’s hold grabbing onto his cane. Justin helps him up as they all three head downstairs following Alex’s dad.  
They settle down at the dining room table as Carolyn settles everything onto the table. She leans in pressing a kiss to Alex’s crown freezing when his scent hits her.  
“Alex…A-Are you feeling okay?” she asks sniffing his scent again making all the color disappear from Alex’s face.  
“Um…yeah, it’s just…Mom, dad, I have to tell you something, you have to promise to not freak out,” Alex gives in knowing that he is going to need them on his side, and that they will find out sooner rather than later anyhow.  
“You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” Carolyn asks tears in her eyes.  
“Yeah, we found out this morning. We suspected ever since we mated, because it turns out not only did Bryce and Monty slip drugs into our drinks at the dance, but also poked holes in the condoms in Zach’s bag, which are the condoms we used. Mom, I’m so sorry,” Alex apologizes hating how his mom looks broken.  
“What are you planning on doing?” Bill asks making Alex tense.  
“We’ve already decided we’re keeping it. I know we’re young, but I can’t give up my baby not after carrying for a year or so. I won’t do it. Plus, it’s not like I have much of a future anyway. I won’t be able to work full time, not with my disability, my heats, and Transitions. It’s not possible. I’ll just be able to take care of the baby, it’ll give me something to do, and honestly, I think I’m falling in love with the idea of it. I’m scared shitless, but I do love it,” Alex replies.  
“What are your plans then financially? Your mother and I can’t support you all your life, we’re willing to help, but you need to think of you boys are going to do. Babies are expensive,” Bill reminds them as food is starting to be passed around the table.  
“Justin and I will take care of that, for Alex is right it will be hard for him to work. I’m already looking for a job in the area, and I started last month to take additional classes, so I can graduate over the summer, and start college in the fall. I want to get a degree in marine biology, and work at the lab that is just an hour from here. I am trying to plan things out, Mr. Standall. We’ll take care of Alex, and the baby,” Zach promises.  
“I actually got a job earlier this week. I’ll be working at an auto repair shop in town starting next week after school,” Justin speaks up making both his mates look at him.  
“When were you going to tell us?” Zach asks raising an eyebrow at him.  
“I wanted to make sure I had the job. I found out yesterday, and after this morning I didn’t really have time to tell you guys,” Justin shrugs.  
“Well, good for you. Love you,” Alex leans in kissing Justin’s cheek.  
“Okay, we need to get you a doctor’s appointment, Alex. We need to get you off the medications you can’t be on during the pregnancy and get you on the ones you need for the pregnancy,” Carolyn says as everyone starts to dig into their meal.  
“Okay, will the doctor give me something for the morning sickness? It was horrible this morning, and even now my stomach is a little upset,” Alex says as he nibbles at his toast and eggs skipping the pancakes for now.  
“He should yes, I’ll call Monday and make an appointment for you,” Carolyn promises her son.  
“Speaking of phone calls after breakfast, Zach you should call your mother, and Justin let them know about the pregnancy. I know it’s a scary idea, but it’s better to let them know now than wait for them to pick up Alex’s scent or to notice when Alex’s belly starts to grow,” Bill says making both of the other alphas at the table nod in agreement.  
Alex manages to finish his eggs, and toast without throwing up, but ends up lying on the couch to keep it down while Zach and Justin do the dishes while they wait for Mrs. Dempsey and the Jensen family to arrive.  
Alex stays curled up onto his side clutching the blanket that Zach had thrown over him close as he takes deep breaths trying to keep his breakfast down as he also sips the ginger ale his mom had given him.  
By the time dishes are done his stomach has settled for the most part. He heads upstairs to get dressed with Justin while Zach stays downstairs in case his mom or the Jensen’s arrive early.  
Alex manages to get dressed by himself dressing in a pair of skinny jeans, and t-shirt.  
“Just think in a couple of months you’re not going to fit into those anymore,” Justin teases Alex as he dresses in a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt.  
“Don’t remind me, I’m going to be fucking huge, and disgusting. How do you think the other parents are going to react? I mean the Jensen’s won’t stop your adoption due to this, would they?” Alex asks turning serious as he turns to his mate anxiety, and fear tugging at his chest.   
He doesn’t want to ruin his mates’ lives by having this baby. If the Jensen’s were to refuse to adopt Justin due to the him becoming a father Alex isn’t sure what he would do. Not to mention Zach’s mom may very well disown her son for being a teen dad.  
“Maybe, it would be better if I left. My parents suggested moving a while ago. Maybe I should. I mean I don’t want to make your or Zach’s lives any harder than what they already are,” Alex babbles out desperately trying to find a solution that doesn’t involve putting everything on the line for Zach and Justin. Just because his life his ruined doesn’t mean theirs has to be.  
“You’re not fucking going anywhere. Stop talking crazy. That baby in your belly isn’t just yours, it’s either by blood my or Zach’s and by mating it’s all of ours. That means it’s all of our problem. I am not going to be my dad, I am staying in that baby’s life, and you are my mate I’m not abandoning you no matter what the Jensen’s decide, how the pack reacts or whatever else. You, Zach and I are in this together even if it is just the three of us facing down the world. You’re not alone, and you won’t ever be. Do you understand? Because I love you, Alex, and that baby in your belly. Nothing is changing that,” Justin steps close cupping Alex’s face in his hands forcing the younger boy to meet his eyes.  
“I love you, too. God, I’m just so fucking scared,” Alex whispers pressing his head to Justin’s chest as his shoulders shake with quiet sobs.  
“We all are, but it’ll be okay. It will be okay,” Justin promises holding Alex his hands rubbing soothing circles into his back encouraging him to calm down.  
“Fucking hormones already have me all fucked up,” Alex curses with a soft chuckle as he pulls away wiping away his tears sheepishly.  
“Nah, your emotions were all fucked up before the pregnancy. Now come on, let’s get downstairs, before Zach starts to worry we’re getting a little kinky without him,” Justin wipes the remaining tears away and takes Alex’s hand helping him down the stairs.  
Already sitting on the couches talking to Alex’s parents are Lainie Jensen, Matt Jensen and strangely Clay as well as they have casual conversation with Alex’s parents.  
Standing in the entryway is Mrs. Dempsey and May with Zach. Their voices are hushed as they argue about Zach’s early morning disappearance.  
“Let’s all take a seat, shall we?” Bill asks cutting off the Dempsey argument in order to get started on the conversation they’re all here for.  
Mrs. Dempsey shoots Justin and Alex a dirty look but says nothing as she takes a seat.  
“Nice to see at least one friendly face,” Alex whispers to Clay as he takes a seat beside him with an obviously upset Zach beside him.  
“Figured you could use the support from a pack member. I don’t know what is going on, but I know it must be a big deal with you calling both Mrs. Dempsey and my parents. Whatever is going on know you have the entire pack’s support, and I mean everybody. Even Jessica,” Clay promises squeezing Alex’s forearm gently to show him some extra support.  
“Alright Justin, what is going on?” Lainie asks desperate to get to the reason they’re all here and stop dancing around the subject.  
“Um…We have some news. You all have to promise to not freak out, it’s kind of huge,” Justin starts looking down at his clasped hands that tremble a little.  
“Don’t tell me it’s drugs. I swear if you get my Zach involved in any sort of drugs,” Mrs. Dempsey says glaring dangerously at Justin.  
“I am a former drug addict, Mrs. Dempsey. I also know the ugliness of it and would never get Zach or Alex involved in something like that,” Justin replies coldly glaring right back at her.  
“Leave Justin alone. This news doesn’t involve his drug addiction. It involves me actually. I’m pregnant,” Alex cuts to the chase his anger coming out in bluntness and cutting out on his own fear.  
“You’re what?” Lainie asks shock in her voice as she looks at Alex.  
“I don’t see how this involves Zach though, it’s probably Justin’s or someone else’s. Who knows who you’ve slept with,” Mrs. Dempsey says.   
“Actually, it was Zach that took my virginity, and I’ve only been with him or Justin since. The fact that Zach is also my mate means that he is going to be a dad soon too,” Alex snaps getting angry that Mrs. Dempsey would imply that he’s some sort of slut. Hasn’t she seen how that hurts people?   
“Then abort it. You’re all too young to be having a baby,” Mrs. Dempsey hisses anger burning in her eyes as she stares down the boy that in her eyes has ruined her son’s future.  
“Mom, Alex can’t have an abortion. An abortion on a Carrier has always resulted in the Carrier’s death. He will not have an abortion. Also, don’t ever imply that my omega is a slut again,” Zach snaps now at his own mother his own temper flaring as his alpha instincts kick in.  
“Why would that be a problem? It’s what Alex wanted wasn’t it? It’s why he can’t walk properly now, correct?” Mrs. Dempsey says eyeing Alex’s cane and how his left-hand shakes.  
“Mom!” May cries tears in her eyes.  
“You bitch! What is wrong with you?” Clay adds rising to his feet.  
“Don’t you ever speak to my son like that,” Carolyn growls as she rises to her feet.  
“I swear to God if you ever…” Justin rises too danger in his eyes.  
“Get out mom. Get the fuck out, I’m done. You hear that you’re going to be a grandmother and your response is to have that grandchild, and your son-in-law, a teenager, killed? He is my omega, and that is my baby. Don’t you ever say what you just did again,” Zach uncharacteristically snaps rising to his feet making his mother go silent and wide eyed as she faces down her alpha son.  
“I’m sorry, Zachary, I crossed a line. I just got upset, and I’m sorry to you Alex as well. I’m just worried about your boys’ future. I am so sorry,” Mrs. Dempsey apologizes tears in her eyes as she realizes just how bad of a line it was she crossed, and how she angered her son to the point that she made him reach his breaking point.  
“One more time, I’m done. I’ll leave. I will not have you say things like you just did,” Zach warns her taking his seat again making the others do the same.  
“Have you considered adoption? I know it’s a scary option to give your baby up, but your mother had one thing right, Zach, you boys are young. You all have your future ahead of you,” Lainie asks her voice gentle and kind, yet worried.  
“I don’t. I’ll be on disability. I won’t ever be able to have full function of my left side of my body again. Nobody will want me to work for them. Add in being an Omega Carrier, and I’m screwed. I also couldn’t carry a baby for anywhere from 9-13 months and just give it up. It may be wrong, but I’m not strong enough for that,” Alex says his hand going down to rest on his flat belly as though to protect the baby inside from being taken away from him.  
“Okay, as long as you considered that option, and based on your alpha’s reactions I would say that they support you. It is your boys’ decision, and you have to make the decision that is best for you. My question now is how you plan on taking care of the baby?” Lainie asks wanting to be sure that the boys know what they are getting themselves into.  
“Justin and I are planning on providing financially. I am going to find a job and see if I can graduate early by taking summer classes, so I can start college this fall, and Justin has already found a job. We are thinking about this and making plans. We’re going to get Alex in to see the doctor this week. I promise you we’re not walking into this thinking it’s all going to be rainbows, and butterflies. We’re all three scared, but we want this baby. This baby is a part of us, we don’t care if it was made, because of someone with ill intentions…” Zach goes on only to get cut off by Clay.  
“Ill intentions?” Clay asks narrowing his eyes as he starts to put the pieces together.  
“Bryce and Monty. They drugged us at the dance, to make Justin, and Zach go into rut while me my heat. They also poked holes in all the condoms in Zach’s bag, they wanted me to get pregnant for us to mate. It was all part of sick plan to ruin our lives or something. I don’t know, I just know it’s fucked up,” Alex replies with a shrug choosing not to think too dwell on the idea, or really Monty at all.  
“That has to be some kind of crime. What is wrong with those boys?” Mrs. Dempsey asks outraged.  
“Mom, there has always been something wrong with them. They rape, harass, and bully people. This isn’t all that shocking, you’re just more upset by it now because they did something life altering to me,” Zach just seems tired as he replies to his mother worn out by her obliviousness to what felt like everything.  
“That was the boy that raped Hannah Baker and your friend Jessica. Oh dear…” she gasps truly looking horrified.  
“I’m going to see what I can do from my end, but it’s going to be hard without proof that they were the ones that did it. I wish Alex would have pressed charges against Monty for the assault in the bathroom he doesn’t have the fancy lawyers and big name daddy to hide behind like the Walker boy does,” Bill replies wishing that he could nail Monty on something and get him put away.  
“I’m not pressing charges, because it won’t be just Monty on trial, but me as well. I will not go through that, I will not have everything I’ve ever done be put into question just to see if they can justify Monty fucking finger raping me. No thanks,” Alex snaps grabbing his cane as he pushes himself to his feet swaying a little with dizziness, but the steady hand of Zach is there on his back steadying him as he too gets to his feet.  
“Where are you boys going?” Carolyn asks as Clay and Justin rise as well.  
“We have a pack meeting to get to. We figured we may as well tell everybody today and get it over with. We’re going to need their support as well,” Zach replies keeping an arm around Alex whom is trembling a little with tears in his eyes as he takes deep breaths trying to calm down.  
“Seems like a good idea. Listen…Justin, I want to make sure you know that the pregnancy is not going to affect Lainie and I adopting you. We are still more than happy to, and it’s kind of exciting honestly, I mean I’ll be a grandpa,” Matt Jensen jokes a grin on his face.  
Justin’s eyes go wide tears building in his blue eyes.  
“Are you serious?” he asks his voice a broken whisper.  
“Of course, buddy. We’re not abandoning our promise or you, alright?” Matt pulls Justin into a bro hug, but a hug none the less.  
“Thank you so much, both of you,” Justin thanks them going around and hugging Lainie as well.   
“You boys be careful, and have Alex back in time for dinner, alright?” Bill asks making Zach and Justin agree while Alex just makes a small noise of agreement.  
“Congrads big brother. You’re going to make a great dad. You’re also going to be an amazing dad, Justin, I know you don’t see it, but I do. Also, Alex I know you’re scared, but I just know the pregnancy is going to go wonderfully, and you will be a great amare,” May’s use of the word used as the title of Carrier parents has Alex grinning his gentle trembling disappearing as well as the tears.  
The boys thank her giving her a big hug each before heading towards the door.  
They step around Mrs. Dempsey, even Zach moves past her too angry over her comments to pause to chat or even hug her.   
Heading out the door they get into Zach’s car heading for Courtney’s house where they promised to meet the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Courtney’s house is unsurprisingly a very modern looking home with the entire industrial, glass look. There are several cars already parked out front including Tony’s Mustang, but there is one that Alex doesn’t recognize.  
“Whose truck is that?” he asks sitting up.  
“He’s here. I was hoping he would be,” Clay says from the front a soft smile on his face.  
“Who’s here? Fill us in here, Jensen,” Justin encourages as they get out of the car helping Alex with his cane.  
“Scott Reed, the baseball player that helped us corner Monty. He wants to join our pack to separate himself further from Bryce and the others,” Clay explains making Zach raise an eyebrow and Alex snicker.  
“Wow didn’t know you rolled that way, Jensen. A cute beta jock for our Clay, that’s just adorable Jensen,” Justin snickers making Clay blush.  
In reality, it is nice to see Clay finally moving past Hannah, for the longest time it seemed like he would never get over the omega girl that had stolen his heart before she took her own life.  
Zach walks up knocking on the door for Courtney to open it.   
“This was supposed to begin at noon, it’s 12:45, where have you guys been?” Courtney asks eyeing the three of them skeptically.  
“Sorry, we had a meeting with our parents took a little longer than what we were planning,” Alex apologizes a little hint of snark in his voice as they step into the house.  
In the living room they Ryan, Caleb, Sheri, Tony, Jessica, Scott, and oddly enough Tyler as well.  
“Tyler? I thought you were in hiding somewhere. Are you okay?” Alex asks in shock at seeing his friend.  
“I’m alright, Courtney’s dad thinks he may be able to make a case for me. Claim insanity or something. I turned myself in earlier this morning and was released on bail. Since I didn’t actually fire a gun they’re hoping they’ll let me off on a lighter sentence especially when it comes out what all happened to me,” Tyler says smiling almost a genuine smile for the first time in a while.  
“What all happened?” Alex asks feeling like he may be missing a huge part of the story.  
“I’ll…um explain later,” Tyler says his eyes getting a far away look that makes Alex fear pressing, so he just settles for hugging the taller boy, a beta.  
Tyler hugs him right back holding him close for a moment his body trembling for a moment like he might breakdown into sobs before quickly letting go wiping the moisture quickly from his eyes.  
“Alright, let’s get this meeting started,” Tony calls order to the room making everyone choose a seat.  
Alex stays settled between Justin and Zach on the couch with Tyler sitting in the chair beside it. Clay is sitting on the sofa with Scott their voices low as they joke with a true smile on Clay’s face as he chats with his fellow beta. Jessica makes it a point of sitting as far away from Alex and Justin as physically possible. Sheri sits beside Tony whom is sitting next to Caleb as well. Ryan takes his own chair happily sitting by himself.  
“First, we need to talk about the two new potential members. First, we have Scott. Scott, I’ve nominated as a member, and I’ll let him explain to you guys the reason he wants to join,” Clay starts glancing over at Scott allowing him to speak.  
“I want to join the pack for many reasons. One being getting away from Bryce and the other toxic jocks. Joining a pack that isn’t the one that they’re talking about forming makes it clear to them that I have no interest in any of the things that they do, and that just because I’m on the same team doesn’t mean I’m one of them. I also want to join, because I want actual friends. People that can be there for me and aren’t horrible people. I need the support of a pack. Watching and hearing about the things the members of the baseball team do is sickening, and I feel like my world is crumbling around me. I need some stability in my life, and I’m joining a pack will help with that,” Scott explains standing as he speaks.  
“Now, that we have heard Scott’s reasoning all in favor of allowing him into the pack raise you hand,” Tony orders making everyone in the group raise their hands.  
Scott has proven he wants nothing to do with the other jocks, and just because he is a jock doesn’t mean they won’t let him into their pack for Zach, and Justin are also former jocks.  
With it settled Scott signs the contract binding him with Tony promising to turn it in at the courthouse later this afternoon.  
“Our next potential member is a bit more controversial, but I want everyone to hear him out. We want to introduce Tyler to our pack. I’ll let him explain things,” Tony says gesturing for Tyler to stand.  
“I know a lot of you hate me here. I’m not stupid. I do know that there are those of you that care about me here, and I think I need that in my life right now even if it’s only a few of you. I have no real friends to help me through any of what is going on or what had gone on. My once friend Cyrus abandoned me when I had my breakdown, and I pushed away his sister. I know that the things I have done are wrong and messed up, but I’m trying to be better. I regret taking the guns to the school, and planning on hurting people. I wish I had never done it, but I hit my breaking point the day before. I-I had come back from the place my parents had sent me doing a little better when everything went to shit. Cyrus made it clear he didn’t want to be friends and his sister moved on. I had gone to the bathroom to pull myself together after hearing this news when…when Monty entered. He was pissed off, and he had some other jocks with him. They grabbed me bashing my head into the sink, the dragged me to the toilets shoved my head into it, and then….then he grabbed a mop…he pulled down my pants….a-and he…he r-raped me with it. They left me there bleeding, and I just broke. I wanted him to hurt after all he’s done, and I know it’s wrong. I acted irrationally. I’m getting help now I promise. I’m seeing a psychologist, and they put me on medications,” Tyler’s fists are clenched his nails digging into his palms dangerously as tears fill his eyes.  
At his revelation the entire room has gone silent. Jessica is silently crying while the others sit in a circle of shock. They have all always known that Monty was cruel, but to do that…to do that to someone was sickening to an entirely new level.  
Alex sits frozen on the couch tears falling down his cheeks as he clutches onto Zach’s arm so tightly that his nails are leaving marks. His breath is coming quicker and his stomach rolls. He isn’t the only one that Monty assaulted in those bathrooms. He wasn’t the only one to have Monty shove something up their ass for his own sick pleasure.  
Alex’s mind keeps flashing back to the feeling of Monty pulling down his pants, and boxers the cool air against his bare exposed skin, and the feeling of Monty’s fingers entering him with no prep just shoving their way in searching for the birth canal that he so desperately wanted to find. His scent gland burns as though feeling the pain of Monty scrubbing off the scent suppressants again.  
He doesn’t even realize it till it’s too late, but in moments he’s doubled over throwing up all over Courtney’s dads’ rug.  
Hands are on his back rubbing it soothingly until his stomach is empty. He can hear the others around him freaking out but can feel the steady lovingly warm touch of his mates on either side of him.  
“I’ll get it cleaned up, Courtney, if you want to grab the cleaning stuff. Justin, Zach, why don’t you take Alex to the bathroom and get him cleaned up,” Sheri suggests not minding cleaning up the vomit more concerned about getting the packs’ most vulnerable omega some help.  
Zach doesn’t hesitate or wait for permission. He gives Alex a quick warning before sweeping the small boy into his arms carrying him to the bathroom Courtney points out with Justin moving ahead to open the door.  
In the bathroom Zach settles Alex down onto the toilet seat holding him there by his shoulder letting Alex lean into him resting his head on Zach’s shoulder as he trembles.  
“What happened, Alex? Were you thinking about what Monty did to you?” Zach asks his voice hushed as Justin grabs a wet rag, some mouth wash, and a glass of water.  
“Yeah, fuck I feel so fucking weak. I hate this, I hate the panic that hits me every time someone mentions something about him or anything else that reminds me of that day in that stupid fucking bathroom. I hate how weak this makes me feel, I hate how weak he makes me feel, or how humiliated and scared. Fuck it! Fuck him! Fuck it all!” Alex snaps hitting anything he can which just happens to be mostly Zach.  
Zach just grabs him pulling him firmly into his arms and against his chest letting Alex break down till his sobs turn to soft whimpers then silence.  
After calming down Alex rinses his mouth out first with water then mouthwash, and mouthwash again before finally feeling a little bit better. Justin tries to wipe the vomit off his face and clothing, but Alex insists on doing it wanting to do something for himself.  
Surprisingly most of it comes up making it barely noticeable that anything happened especially when they dabbed at the wet spots with a clean wash cloth.   
Alex gets back up after making sure he isn’t going to throw up again. Together the three of them head back outside joining the rest of the pack once again.  
Sheri has cleaned up the vomit on the floor, and everyone seems to be tense as Zach, Alex, and Justin sit back down.  
“Everything okay now?” Tony asks making Alex just nod wanting the attention off of him, “Good, now to ask the question that seems to have some people upset. Do we allow Tyler into the pack? All that want him in the pack raise your hand.”  
Alex of course raises his hand, Clay, Tony, Justin, and Scott do as well.  
Zach crosses his arms not meeting either of his mates’ gazes making it perfectly clear that he does not like the idea of Tyler joining their pack.   
Sheri just shakes her head not wanting anything to do with a kid that had wanted to shoot up the school. She feels bad for what happened to the kid, but it doesn’t excuse what he was planning.  
Jessica refuses to raise her hand for she finds him creepy for taking pictures of people and showing Alex the pictures of him lying in a hospital bed after shooting himself.  
Ryan doesn’t raise his hand either for he can’t allow someone he views as dangerous in the group. For the kid may have had some horrible things happen to him, but it doesn’t change the fact that the kid has some serious issues. He’s not dealing with some fucked up kid that goes off and suddenly has the desire to shoot me.  
Courtney can’t stand him, so she doesn’t raise her hand either.  
Caleb is the only one that hasn’t voted. Glancing at his boyfriend he can see his fellow alpha pleading for him to raise his hand, but Caleb hesitates. He doesn’t know Tyler like the others seem to. Yet, he does know that the guy is a pervert that takes pictures of girls following them around, he is also the guy that decided it was okay to show someone that is supposed to be his friend a picture of him in a hospital bed, and then there is the big problem. The kid somehow had gotten a shit load of guns and had intentions to go to a high school dance and kill everybody. Having someone like that around people he cares about leaves a sick feeling in his stomach.  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t vote yes. Not knowing what I do,” Caleb apologizes breaking the silence in the room.  
The grins from those that didn’t want him in the pack are obvious with none of them bothering to hide their joy.  
“That’s not fair. Tyler is a good guy he’s just got issues just like the rest of us. He just reacted angrily and wanted to hurt other while I wanted to hurt myself, and Justin did too. He just needs help,” Alex argues enraged that they are seriously going to turn their back on someone that clearly needs their help.  
“Tyler was messed up before all of this even happened. You want to use that argument Alex, then why don’t you ask Bryce to join too, or maybe Monty as well? They’re just taking their mental instability out on people, but they probably just need help so let’s just let them join too,” Courtney snaps giving Alex a dirty glare.  
“That’s not what I meant, I just…He’s not as bad…he,” Alex tries to argue.  
“Not as bad? Jesus, are you always this idiotic? He just wanted to commit mass murder, but you’re right he’s not that bad. God, wake the fuck up Standall,” Ryan snaps rolling his eyes.  
Alex says nothing to do this not even having the energy to argue anymore. He knows that to a point they’re right, but Tyler didn’t go through with it. He never actually wanted to shoot anybody, he just wanted the pain to stop, he just wanted them to stop. It wasn’t the right solution, and does need help, but pushing him away continuing to isolate him isn’t a going to help either.  
“Fuck you all anyway. I don’t need to be part of some stupid pack, especially with a bunch of backstabbing cunts like you. I’ll just leave now,” Tyler snaps angrily grabbing his bag from the couch as he turns heading for the door.  
Clay looks like he wants to follow him, and honestly Alex wants to follow him too, but feeling so drained and just wanting to get his own news over with he doesn’t move.  
“As much as it hurts to see him go, because I really think he just needs some help from others I understand the reasoning. Our meeting today though isn’t just about new members though, but some news from our trio over there,” Tony gestures to Justin, Alex, and Zach with a nod of his head allowing Zach to speak as they had agreed before arriving at the house.  
Zach first goes into detail what all Monty, and Bryce have done from drugging them at the dance, then he gets to the final part.  
“The drugs weren’t the only thing they did. They also did something else that changed our lives. They poked holes in the condoms in my duffel bag, which just happen to of been the condoms we used. Alex is about a month pregnant,” Zach announces making the room explode into chaos.  
One sticks out though, and that is Jessica, who gets to her feet anger burning in her eyes.  
“Are you shitting me? Not only do you steal Justin from me, but you’re going to have a baby with him as well. What is wrong with you? You never learn do you, you broke my and Hannah’s friendship, you ruined any chance of me getting together with Justin again, and you’re allowing a drug addict to father a baby. Brilliant idea. I hope Justin messes up, I hope he relapses, and your little fairytale ending comes crumbling around you. Your life is going to be so miserable at school as you won’t be able to hide the pregnancy for long, how are you going to handle them making comments about that? How are you going to handle walking around with your cane with your center of gravity changing?” Jessica snaps clearly not over Justin.  
“Jess, you’re one of my best friends, and I love you. You need to relax though. I’m sorry Justin is my mate now, and he was never yours. Maybe you two weren’t meant to be, I mean you never had the healthiest relationship with him. You’re both too self-destructive. If this relationship he has too people that support him and pull him up not get angry at him every time he slips, because if he does slip. If he does relapse Zach and I will be there for him, not scream at him. You need to calm down and realize that you and Justin are over. You have been for a long time, and it’s better this way for everybody,” Alex tries to defuse Jessica’s temper.  
“Self-destructive? Justin and me? What about you? Weren’t you the one that selfishly shot himself in the head? Something that now everyone around you has to handle, because you can’t fucking take care of yourself now, because you broke yourself selfishly making yourself a burden for everyone you love. But yes, Justin and I are the self-destructive ones,” Jessica snaps, and as soon she does her eyes go wide realizing what she just said.   
“You know what you’re right. I ruined my life, and affected those of everybody I love, but it’s okay. It is a price I have to pay for my mistake. A horrible mistake, that was fucked up, but I learned my lesson. I know now what it feels like to be on the lowest of lows, and I know the most important thing can be having a support system, so when I have my baby I’ll make sure they have that. I’ll make sure we talk about mental illness, and the other hard things of life. So, they know they’re not alone. I learned my lesson, it’s a hard lesson that I will pay for the rest of my lift, but I learned my lesson. Did you learn yours?” Alex asks making Jessica go quiet not expecting him to react like that. She wanted a blow-up fight, but she got none.  
“We’re leaving. I’m done, and I’m over you. Alex is right. Our relationship was unhealthy, and I’m sorry Jessica that I failed you. I hope things get better for you but let me make something clear. Don’t you EVER speak to my omega like that again. I don’t care if you’re an omega or in my pack. My omega will always come first. Don’t forget that,” Justin warns her as he helps Alex up from the couch.  
“Know that the pack has your guys’ back, and congratulations,” Tony says hugging the three of them taking their attention off of Jessica.  
She has gone quiet settling back into the couch as she realizes her mistake. She let her emotions take ahold again, and she just reacted. She aches to apologize to someone she considers her best friend, a best friend that she knows will be needing her support as his pregnancy progresses, but she doesn’t have the courage to apologize today. Too ashamed. She sinks down into the chair she had been sitting in trying to keep it together as regret consumes her.  
“Well, I’m glad it’s not me. Frankly, I find pregnancy mildly disturbing, and am thrilled that I am not one of the male omegas that can get pregnant, but not the less. Congratulations, Standall,” Ryan says coming up to give Alex a quick, cool hug before moving aside.  
The others congratulate them as well with hugs shared, and whispers of a baby shower already going around.   
Clay decides to stay with Scott as they depart together getting into Scott’s truck both their eyes shining.  
“I ship that,” Alex says as they watch the two betas drive off, and the trio walks down the steps of Courtney’s house ready to get home.  
“Honestly, me too. In a strange way,” Justin agrees.  
“He makes him happy. It’s the first time in a long time that I’ve seen Clay actually smile like that. It’s nice to see,” Zach adds in.  
“Agreed, and I hope they live happily ever after and all that BS. But, what I really want right now is a nap. I am exhausted. I think this baby is already draining all my energy,” Alex yawns stretching his arms above his head.  
“Aw does that mean cuddle time,” Justin jokes.  
“Hey Foley, mock my cuddle time with Alex, and you can stay on the floor,” Zach warns Justin shooting a glare that had a little more anger to it than Alex cares for.  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up from this point on the story may be a little different from what you remember. Hopefully you still emjoy the story even with the changes. :D

June 8th eight weeks, two months  
Paradise is never real.   
No relationship is perfect, and Alex should have known that it would be a struggle.  
Zach and Justin have fighting now for awhile small bickers that make Alex want to pull his hair out. Bickers over if one stays the night can the other stay the night without the other alpha being here. Arguments over who helps him in the shower or get dressed. Screaming matches over who gets to take him out on a date or spoons him. It’s a never-ending battle that makes Alex want to pull his hair out.  
Summer has just begun, but it is not a lay back easy summer like they’re used to. No, this summer is full of stress, and exhaustion. Zach has started working at a diner in town as a waiter and is taking summer classes for school. He has applied to several schools and was miraculously accepted for the fall semester for college. He hasn’t finalized degree explaining that he is kind of up in the air about marine biology and is considering something else that he wouldn’t go into detail about.  
Justin is working at the auto parts/repair shop in town. He is trying to pick up as much overtime as possible during the summer leaving him coming home exhausted.   
Alex is not working much to his annoyance. He has barely left the house at all due to the pregnancy starting to be exhausting. His mom and doctor believe that stress is contributing and encourage him to relax. For he gets the horrible morning sickness that seems to exist all day long, headaches that feel like migraines, exhaustion and waves of dizziness.   
Standing in the bathroom before the mirror after a shower that Justin had helped him with Alex notices the change in his belly. Running a hand over it he notices how there is a small budge now, not a bump, but a pudge. It’s not squishy at all, but firm to the touch. Pressing gently along it he can’t almost believe it. Here he is at just over two months pregnant with his belly already starting to show.  
“God, you’re beautiful. Your belly is already starting to show signs of our baby,” Justin gushes kneeling down before Alex with both of them wrapped in just towels.  
Justin runs his hands over Alex’s bump pressing a gentle kiss to the skin of Alex’s belly running his hands gently over the bump.  
“Hi there baby, I’m not even sure if you can hear me, but this is your daddy. You are already so important to me, your Ama, and Papa. We all love you so much,” Justin whispers to Alex’s belly making Alex’s cheeks blush, but he can’t help to watch Justin with a fond smile his fingers entangling in Justin’s hair.  
Zach stands at the bathroom door peering in at his beautiful omega, and the pain in an ass alpha that somehow, he is finding himself falling in love with slowly. Justin is not perfect by any means, but neither is he. They fight a lot, but part of it is just out of frustration on Zach’s part for he has no idea in how to approach a relationship with Justin with both their alpha egos getting in the way, not to mention it’s already hard enough for them to share Alex.  
Yet, watching Justin talk to Alex’s small belly where their little one is living currently has Zach’s heart racing and body feeling all warm. He can’t help but adore the sight before him.  
“Good morning,” Zach greets his mates making Justin and Alex look up.  
“Morning,” Alex wanders over to Zach kissing him lightly on the lips as Zach wraps his arms around him holding him close for a moment breathing in Alex’s warm scent.  
They part with another kiss before Zach goes over to the sink to get ready for the day with him that includes them all going to the doctor’s office for Alex’s first check up.  
Justin helps Alex finish getting dressed before he finishes getting dressed as well, and heads downstairs.   
In the kitchen, they find a note saying that there are pancakes to warm up in the fridge, as well as some scrambled eggs. Bill and Carolyn had left early to work stating that there was some kind of emergency that needed all hands-on deck.  
Justin shoos Alex away as he preps the food, and Alex settles in the living room keeping a hand on his belly as he takes deep breaths trying to fight down the nausea that threatens to send his stomach contents spilling all over the floor.  
Zach comes downstairs dressed for work and goes to sit by Alex on the couch. He turns Alex so that he’s lying down back into Zach with his head on Zach’s chest and Zach’s arms wrapped around him.  
Zach pulls Alex’s shirt up and starts to massage the area gently knowing that the contact from one of his alphas helps with the morning sickness.  
Justin pauses in putting the plates out on the table admiring the view of his mates on the couch with Alex’s eyes closed as he snuggles into his alpha, and Zach whispering in Alex’s ear making him laugh that sweet laugh that makes Justin’s heart skip a beat.  
The smile that Zach smiles so warm and loving has Justin feeling warm all over.   
Zach chooses that moment to look up meeting Justin’s blue eyes. Instead of an icy glare, Justin gets a kind smile. A smile that is almost loving.  
“Um…breakfast is ready,” Justin says confused to what has just occurred. Zach and he can’t stand each other, yet that look said so much.  
“We can’t take too long eating it’s already nine and my doctor appointment is at ten,” Alex reminds his alphas as he picks at his food his stomach not really caring for the idea of eating too much.  
“Will they do an ultrasound today?” Justin asks.  
“I don’t know. I kind of hope, so the idea though freaks me out, because I was talking to my mom last night, and if they do an ultrasound it won’t be an external one. They’ll have to go internal, because I’m not that far along,” Alex replies his anxiety spiking at the idea.  
“Internal? What does that mean?” Justin asks confused to what an internal ultrasound would look like.  
“They’ll have to go up the birth canal, meaning up his ass,” Zach replies making Justin’s eyes go wide.  
“Oh shit, Alex. If you’re not comfortable doing it, we can just wait till they can just do one on your belly,” Justin suggests.  
“No, I’ll do it. I mean we’ve had sex since, and I trust you guys, so if you both stay by my side I think I’ll be okay. Listen, I think I’m done eating. My stomach is too upset to eat anymore of this,” Alex says pushing the dish away letting out a soft whimper as his stomach turns again.  
“Alex, you need to eat a little. The baby needs the nutrients try some toast or crackers,” Zach suggests not liking the idea of Alex not eating.  
“He said he is too sick to eat, Zach. Leave him alone. As long as he eats some lunch or has a small snack later on he’s fine. Stop being such an overprotective alpha. It’s not going to make up for you not answering the night he shot himself,” Justin snaps and the moment he does he know he went too far.  
Alex has gone pale, and Zach looks ready to kill Justin.  
“You’re right I wasn’t there that night, but I was there for him when you ran off. You ran away when things got hard, I was here. I was here to help him through the pain, I was there with him every day when he was in the hospital even on the days when he was in a coma, and we were all living in fear that he might not return to us. Where were you Justin? That’s right being a coward hiding away in the streets because you couldn’t face your lack of action with Jessica. You were getting high trying to forget while the rest of us faced the pain of what had happened,” Zach snaps right back rising from his seat.  
“Again, you were only there for Alex out of guilt, and at least I admitted my wrongs. You still hide behind yours trying to act like being there for Alex during his recovery would make up for you not being there when he needed you the most,” Justin yells.  
“You’re right one of the reasons I was there was out of guilt, but I was also there because I loved him. I don’t think you know how much it hurt to see him like that, to wonder if he would make it when I knew that I had been falling in love with him, and it was my fault. It hurt so fucking much to see him like that,” Zach says tears in his eyes running down his cheeks as he breaks.  
This doesn’t stop Justin he snaps right back at him again calling him out saying it was Zach’s fault.  
Alex stands hearing enough and makes a dash for the kitchen throwing up violently into the sink until his stomach contents are empty. He sinks down onto the floor holding his stomach as he silently cries listening in to his mates screaming at each other.  
Why did any of this have to be like this? Why couldn’t it be easy or have least Bryce and Monty not forced the three of them into this mating. Maybe it would have been easier if the mating hadn’t been forced and they all slowly fell in love with each other.  
Glancing up Alex notices the sound of arguing has stopped. Standing carefully bracing himself with his cane he moves back to the dinning room to find Justin and Zach gone.  
It’s not till he hears a moan from the couch that he realizes where they are. He hurries over fearing that they may be killing each other, yet as he approaches he realizes that this is not at all what they are doing.  
They are lying on the couch with no shirts on, Justin’s pants half way unbuttoned, and are making out with Zach on top holding Justin’s smaller frame in place as they make out aggressively with Justin leaving scratches down Zach’s back.  
Alex isn’t filled with jealously like he had expected, instead he’s a little horny, and finds the situation hilarious.  
“It’s all been sexual tension. You guys just need a good fucking,” Alex cracks up laughing ending the make out session with both Zach and Justin blushing, “Hey, don’t stop on my behalf. Go on, I’ll clean up the dishes. Get a quickie in, so I don’t have to worry about the two of you killing each other at the doctor’s office.”  
“Hey now you’re not doing those dishes. You were just throwing up. Sit your ass onto the couch. Justin and I can do the dishes,” Zach cuts in getting up from on top of Justin making Justin pout, but he gets up too.  
Alex is forced to sit on the couch with Zach stealing his cane as he collects their dishes.  
Alex can’t help, but snicker for as they are doing the dishes both boys are still shirtless, Justin’s pants are undone, there are scratch marks on Zach’s back, and their hair is a mess.  
Out of curiosity Alex googles threesome relationships with one omega and two alphas. He is surprised to find that most of the time the three are all together with the only way the relationship working is if the alphas can see each other as equals and can trust each other. Most of the time this leads to the alphas falling in love with each other as well which is healthy for the relationship, and better for the omega with the stress being down in the relationship.  
“This may actually work out baby. It may all be okay after all,” Alex tells his belly running his hand gently over his stomach hoping to sooth his morning sickness, and the nausea in his belly.  
It doesn’t take long for Justin and Zach to do the dishes. When they realize they’re still a wreck from their little make out session they quickly fix themselves while Alex uses the bathroom again for what feels like already the fifth time this morning. Curse his changing body.  
Together the three of them head out the door with Alex taking the backseat, and Zach sitting in the back with him as Alex lies back using Zach’s lap as a pillow in hopes of lying down lessoning the nausea of being a moving car with his morning sickness still being so bad.  
Justin easily drives turning the radio onto some station that plays these amazing acoustic covers from the 80s and 90s that are soothing, yet upbeat.   
All too soon they are pulling into the doctor’s office, an omega clinic that has a doctor that also specializes in omega carrier’s health.  
Zach helps Alex out of the car helping him get his cane beneath him as they walk towards the door.  
Alex has to stop to throw up in the bushes, but other than that they make it inside without any problems. Inside Zach heads up to the counter to sign Alex in and collect the paperwork while Justin and Alex find a seat for them.  
“So, you and Zach?” Alex asks turning to his mate with a knowing smile.  
“Shut up, it’s not a big deal. But, honestly it was amazing. I never thought I could be with another alpha, yet there is just something right about being with Zach. Like this is all meant to be, I know that’s stupid, but I really do think us three were meant to happen. I mean I love you, and I adore the baby growing in your belly. I’m also starting to fall in love with Zach, sure our relationship is more than likely going to involve a lot of angry sex, but I think it’ll work. For angry sex is better than hitting each other, and it will help us get to be partners. Instead of us both trying to be your alpha, we’ll both being your alpha together. I have no idea it makes sense, but it sounds good in my head,” Justin says a lazy smile on his face making Alex laugh.  
Zach returns with a clipboard of paperwork to fill out. He raises an eyebrow at the two of them shaking his head fondly before starting to fill out the paperwork pausing to ask Alex a couple of questions here and there.  
Once the paperwork is filled out and returned back to the desk they are called back by a friendly nurse that is a young pretty blonde omega woman.  
She greets them kindly leading them to the vitals station. She takes Alex’s weight noting that he has gained about three pounds, she then leads them to an exam room.  
There she takes Alex’s blood pressure, and has him lift up his shirt, so she can measure his belly. She takes his temperature to find it perfectly normal.  
“Alright, for this appointment the doctor is going to want you in a gown, so he can give you a proper examination. So, you’ll have to strip down, and that means everything. Underwear included,” the nurse warns as she puts a gown down on the exam table before excusing herself with the promise that the doctor will be right in.  
Alex stands on shaky legs. Justin moves to help him stand, so he doesn’t have to use his cane while Zach helps him undress.   
“Your belly is already, so beautiful I can’t wait for you to get bigger, and we can feel the baby move around in there,” Zach whispers leaning in to kiss Alex’s belly pressing his nose gently against the slightly swollen skin.  
“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one that’s going to be the size of a house and the waddle of a penguin,” Alex grumbles, but he smiles fondly at Zach as another kiss is pressed to his belly.  
Zach pulls down Alex’s pants followed by his boxers leaving him standing completely naked in the exam room. The air is cool against his bare skin. Zach helps him step out of his clothes before taking them and folding them up to set on the chair nearby while Justin helps him into a gown.  
Once dressed in the gown Alex settles up on the table the paper beneath him creaking beneath him.  
They do not have to wait long for the doctor to enter.  
Dr. Caron is a middle-aged beta with greying blonde hair.   
He greets the three of them shaking each of their hands. He makes it a point to shake Alex’s right instead of the left knowing the weakness in his left.  
He begins with testing Alex’s muscles in his left side. He has Alex push at him with his left hand, but there is little strength in it and the simple act leaves Alex’s arm trembling. His leg is the same with it falling limply back down almost uselessly.  
“I hate seeing that your progression has stopped. Are you still doing physical therapy?” Dr. Carson asks making Alex nod.  
“Yeah, twice a week, but it doesn’t seem to be helping any more. It just leaves me exhausted, and hurting by the end,” Alex replies making Dr. Carson nod.  
“Due to the pregnancy I’m actually going to make the decision to have you stop. There is no point in straining you when there has been no change in months now. I’m sorry, Alex. I know you were holding onto hope that you would get better,” Dr. Carson says sadly wishing he could fix the broken boy in front of him.  
“It’s okay, I knew realistically that I wouldn’t be getting better. I’m lucky to have made it this far,” Alex replies with a shrug having come to terms with the consequences he’ll have to pay for the rest of his life.   
“Alright, onto the pregnancy part of the exam. I’m going to take some blood just to be sure there are no hormonal abnormalities,” Dr. Carson warns as he cleans Alex’s arm drawing several vials of blood.  
By now Alex is not bothered by needles thanks to being an omega carrier, and a suicide survivor he has become used to them.   
Dr. Carson bandages his arm setting the vials of blood aside before asking him to lean back onto the table. He begins with having Alex pull the gown up while Justin is quick to pull a blanket up covering Alex below the waist to give him some privacy.  
“How have you been feeling, Alex? Any morning sickness, headaches?” Dr. Carson asks as he presses gently along Alex’s belly feeling all the small pudge.  
“I have been feeling pretty miserable honestly. The morning sickness has been awful, I am always tired falling asleep where ever I lie down, I also get lightheaded easily and have horrible headaches. My chest also hurts, and my belly as well sometimes,” Alex says being honest to his doctor.  
“Unfortunately, all normal symptoms of pregnancy. You’re already showing signs of your body starting to produce milk. Soon you’ll start to notice a change in your chest. The belly pains I am not worried about for they are a symptom of your uterus expanding, which is why your belly is so firm. I will give you a medication that should help with the morning sickness. Have you stopped taking the medications I told you too, and started the ones I told you too?” Dr. Carson asks Alex.  
“Yes, sir. I stopped taking the medications you listed, and start taking the vitamins you asked me too,” Alex assures him.  
“Good, now to the exciting part. I will do an ultrasound today, but due to you not being that far along we will have to do an internal one. I know now that you are recovering from rape, so if you are uncomfortable doing this we can wait till you do the external one,” Dr. Carson suggests.  
“No, it’s okay. As long as my alphas are by my side I think I’ll be okay. I trust them, but if I get too uncomfortable can we stop?” Alex asks an uncommon look of anxiety on his face.  
“Of course,” Dr. Carson agrees as he pulls the ultrasound machine over.   
Alex leans back while Justin and Zach help him move his legs into the stirrups.   
“You know I was thinking we could name our baby Harry, like Harry Potter, or maybe we could name them Barbie, or Pancake. I think Cupcake sounds cute,” Justin suddenly says confusing Alex.  
“Those are all horrible names. If you are serious you are so out of naming conversations,” Alex says with a laugh cringing at Justin’s name suggestions.   
It isn’t till he feels the pressure inside him that he realizes what Justin has done. He has distracted him long enough that Dr. Carson could put the ultrasound end inside of him.   
It doesn’t take long for Dr. Carson to find what he is looking for. Zooming in a picture starts to come in. It is hard to make out what all the shapes are or what it all is, but Alex can make out the small bean like shapes. There are four of them that he can see and hopes that the doctor announces that he is actually noticing his kidneys or something.  
“What are seeing exactly here doc?” Justin asks as Dr. Carson moves the wand around a little inside of Alex seeming to be trying to get different angles snapping pictures on the machine here and there.  
“I always knew that you had a high fertility rate, Alex, but I didn’t realize it was this high. You are not expecting just one baby gentlemen,” Dr. Carson announces as he continues to move the wand making note of things on the screen as he does his attention on the screen only.  
“We’re having twins?” Justin asks seeming to be the only one still capable of forming actual words.  
“No, take a deep breath Alex and try to relax. I want to make sure I’m seeing everything,” the doctor couches him as Zach squeezes his hand watching the screen intently seeming to be taking his own count of how many he can spot.  
“Okay gentlemen, here we have baby A, if I move a little to the right we have baby B, to the left baby C, go a little down baby D, and baby E is here hidden back behind baby C resting closer towards the left hip,” Dr. Carson explains pointing out each baby on the screen as he does.  
“Wait E? How many babies is that?” Justin asks gasped as he stares at the screen rising to his feet.  
“Five. Five babies,” Zach whispers his hand going limp in Alex’s as they all stare at the screen.   
“F-Five? Can I even carry that many babies to term? I don’t understand,” Alex cries panic taking hold in his heart as it starts to hit him that there are literally five babies resting inside him.  
“Alex, take a deep breath. Seeing as your mates are all under age I would like to contact your parents to see how we should proceed from here, okay? Just try get comfortable,” Dr. Carson assures them pulling the wand from Alex before rising from his seat and slipping from the room.  
When he leaves an eerie silences settles all of them seeming to be taken by shock.  
“How we proceed from here? What does that mean?” Alex asks a hint of fear in his voice as he squirms on the table panic starting to take hold in his chest making tears build in his eyes.  
“I don’t know…I don’t know what is happening, or what will happen,” Zach admits for the first time his façade he has put up since they found out Alex is pregnant falling.  
Alex’s hands go to his stomach holding the small pudge that is surely going to grow extensively over the next several months.   
They wait over an hour in silence, Justin pacing the room, Zach slumped back in his chair seeming to be in shock, and Alex silently crying as he clasps the blanket in hand.  
When the door opens again it is Bill and Dr. Carson. Bill is dressed in his uniform and has worry in his eyes yet seems to be trying to keep his expression calm for the boys.   
Ignoring Zach and Justin he goes to Alex gently brushing a stray strand of Alex’s hair aside.  
“Hey kiddo, how you doing?” Bill asks making Alex choke, seeing his dad whom he may have had his differences with, but still his alpha dad whom has always taken care of and protected him makes Alex feel safe enough to break.  
“Dad, there’s five of them,” Alex whispers his shoulders shaking with small sobs.  
“It’s going to be okay, kiddo. You and the babies are going to be okay,” Bill takes Alex into his arms letting Alex curl up against his chest as sobs clutching Bill’s uniform as his father gently rocks him, a hand going gently running through Alex’s hair encouraging his son to relax.  
The door opens again, and Carolyn walks in with his nurse. She is in her scrubs, bags are under her eyes from a long shift at the hospital, and her ponytail a mess. Yet, when she meets her son’s eyes she manages up a warm smile coming over to Alex’s bedside and pulling him into her arms kissing the top of his head as she rubs his arms soothingly trying to get him to relax with some reassure that she is there for him.  
“Alright, now that we are all here, how about we settle down and talk about where we go from here as well as what Alex’s blood test have shown us,” Dr. Carson suggest. Bill settles for standing beside the medical table arm resting a top of it, and Carolyn settles on the edge of the medical table keeping Alex wrapped in her arms seeming to be afraid to let go of him, or bracing herself for his reactions.  
“So, in Alex’s ultrasound we have discovered that he is carrying five fetuses, all of which appear to have their own placentas. We also have discovered that in his blood work we have found a very high level of follicle stimulating hormone, and luteinizing hormone. It is also appears that Alex produces the immortalem cells. Do any of you know what this means?” Dr. Carson asks.  
“I do, and are you sure? Immortalem cells are so rare though, surely Alex couldn’t have them, and why would those hormone levels be so high?” Carolyn replies knowing exactly what this all means as a nurse. Her grip on Alex tightens pulling him closer to her as she kisses the top of his head.  
“We are sure. I even had the tests ran three times to be sure. To fill the rest of you in I will begin with the hormones. The hormones that I mentioned are fertility hormones, I have tested Alex several times over the years for his fertility hormones, normal practice with him being a Carrier, but never have they been this high. This leads me to believe that Alex has been taking fertility treatments before the pregnancy even started, which is why there is such a large number of fetuses right now,” Dr. Carson explains.  
“What? Why would my teenage son be on fertility treatments? You’re his doctor, where could he have gotten this? We sure as hell never would have approved him to be on any,” Bill snaps looking enraged.  
“I can’t attest for sure on where he got these. I know I for certain did not prescribe them. He would have needed to have the treatments just before conception, the first month or so before. They could have been given orally or through injections depending on where they came from. For Carriers, fertility treatment can be found on the streets, sold like any street drug. They can be slipped into drinks like a roofie for Carriers, many of those that abuse Carriers do so in wanting their Carriers to carry as many babies as possible and to get as big as possible with some using them for breeding or other….um disturbing reasons. Whoever did it I can promise did not have good intentions for your son. I have no way of tracing where the treatments came from, but I will complete a police report,” Dr Carson explains looking grim as he talks.  
Alex feels like he’s drowning at the news. Another person that had intentions of hurting him, someone has been drugging him for months and he had no idea. He feels sick at the idea clinging tighter to his mom feeling even more vulnerable and scared than before.   
“Will you be looking into the prohibere state for him? With his TBI and how small he is…” Carolyn voices tears in her eyes as she brushes Alex’s hair with her fingers to soothe herself and Alex as well.  
“I do agree with you Carolyn. Five babies are a lot of babies especially for a Carrier, for Carriers do have to carry each child to term, which can be too much for the body to handle especially with your conditions Alex. What will normally happen to any Carrier when it is discovered they are carrying this many babies is we start to talk about the prohibere state just as your mother had suggested, do you know what this is?” Dr. Carson asks directing the question more towards Alex and his alphas.  
“No, doctor. What does that mean?” Justin asks as he stands at the foot of the medical table crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Prohibere state is something we trigger in Carriers that are carrying a high number of multiples. It is when we do a simple procedure at about the twenty to twenty-four-week mark. What the procedure does is halt the progress of all but one of the babies’ growth. It does not hurt them nor the Carrier. This way the first baby will continue to grow and be born without there being too much stress put on the Carrier’s body. After the first baby is born when your guardian, mates and yourself decide you are ready you will come in to have the next baby released from the prohibere state, and they will start to grow normally again from the twenty three or which week we had them enter at and be born like normal. Does this make sense?” Dr. Carson explains.  
“Okay, I think it makes sense. I think I remember it being mentioned in one of those books I had to read when I was first diagnosed as a Carrier. Is there a time limit to when the next baby has to be released from the prohibere state?” Alex asks trying to get himself to relax, but the idea of the pregnancy lasting way longer than he had thought and there being so many babies leaves him feeling on edge.   
“We recommend waiting for you and your mates to adjust to being parents and giving your body time to recover from the birth, but definitely not before three months. We also will always need at least one of your parents’ signatures, and both your mates to sign off before we are allowed to release the next baby from the prohibere state. If one party seems to be resisting, you receiving the treatment or encouraging you to get it too soon they can be brought to court. It is set up this way to help protect mates or guardians from getting too controlling over a Carrier. Your pack could also step in and take it to court if they feel strongly against either as well,” Dr. Carson explains.  
“Okay, is there a time that it needs to be done no matter what?” Zach asks.  
“Normally yes, but in Alex’s case, no. We also found something else in Alex’s blood today. The immortalem cells. Do any of you know what this is?” Dr. Carson asks.  
“I do,” Bill speaks up grimly his hand going to rest on Alex’s shoulder squeezing it gently.  
“I think I do, I discovered it when I was doing research into Carriers. It’s rare though, and I honestly thought I stumble on some strange science fiction nonsense when I found it,” Zach replies making Dr. Carson smile softly.  
“No, it is very real, and very rare as you guessed. It is a cell that stops the aging of the Carrier, it can be produced at any point in life after they go through their first Transition. It seems yours has hit at just before eighteen. Anybody that has sex with a Carrier that has immortalem cells or drinks their blood will stop aging as well. I will have to test you boys, but I am willing to bet you are also stopped at the ages you are now. Any child that Alex gives birth to will also stop aging from anywhere between 17 and 30. Now as I am sure that you all would have guessed this should be kept a closely guarded secret. Should the wrong person find out Alex will be in serious danger. So, due to the immortalem cells there is no time limit on when he should get the next baby out of prohibere state. You can wait the exact three months, or you can wait ten years, it makes no difference,” Dr. Carson replies making Alex choke.  
“I am not waiting ten years just so we’re clear, that is WAY too long to be pregnant,” Alex argues making them all crack a smile, but agree.  
“I will want to see you again Alex in a two months’ time. Be sure to eat healthy and get rest. Be careful and not too stubborn when it comes to your limitations, remember that now there is not only you that you have to worry about. Also, expect your belly to grow quite a bit over the coming months. It is normal. Do not hesitate to call with any questions or concerns,” Dr. Carson instructs them before bidding them farewell once the next appointment is on the schedule.  
Once Dr. Carson is gone reality hits again. Zach glances down at his watch and checks his phone to see that he has three missed call from his boss.  
“Shit, I’m late for work. I have to get going, I…” Zach says jumping up, but looks uncertain at the idea of leaving.  
“Hey go man. We’ll get home alright; we don’t need you losing your job. Explain to your boss what happened and hopefully he understands. I’m pretty sure that between Mr. Standall here and myself we can get Alex home just fine,” Justin assures him making Zach sigh.  
Zach leans in giving Alex a quick kiss and his belly a small rub before hurrying out of the exam room door almost crashing into Mrs. Standall on his way out but managing to avoid her at the last moment with a quick apology.  
“He’s such an idiot,” Alex snickers as he accepts his pile of clothes from Justin so he can finally get dressed.  
Glancing up at his mom, Alex can see she is close to falling apart. Bags are under her eyes, and tears glisten there. She tries to smile at him but it just turns into a broken sob as she starts to cry holding Alex close as she sobs clutching him as though fearing someone will come in and rip him away from her.  
“Mom, it’s okay. I’m going to be okay. I-I’ll get through this. Mom,” Alex pets his mom’s hair hating how knotted it feels like she hasn’t properly brushed it in a while with only her ponytail hiding how knotted it is.  
“My sweet baby. I knew that as soon as the doctors told me that you were an omega that your father and I would have to worry over you, that we would need to protect you. I just never thought this…all of this. We knew that we would have to keep you safe, especially after we were told you were a Carrier, and I just feel like I’m failing. I’ve almost lost you too many times, you were molested, drugged, shot yourself, and much more. Now here my sweet boy is with a TBI and going to be a parent at just eighteen. I never… I didn’t want this for you. We promised to protect you from a Carrier’s fate, we promised to keep you safe, we told ourselves that after you shot yourself that we would make sure you would recover we’d protect you no matter what again. Yet, we keep failing, and it scares me. You’re my precious little boy, and already the world has been so cruel, and I hate it,” his mom sobs cupping his face in her hands and kissing his forehead before pulling him close again rocking back and fourth as she cries.  
“Oh mom you didn’t fail. T-Things happen, I’m going to be okay. I promise. Remember that you’re going to be a grandma soon, I can’t hate that, a-and I know it’s scary to think that someone purposely wanted me to carry many babies. I-It’s going to be okay, it has to be,” Alex tries to reassure her crying himself, and sounding just as scared as she is.  
He lets his mom hold her only letting go when his dad’s radio buzzes to life reporting something that makes his dad sigh.  
“I have to get going and so do you Carolyn. We both have work. Listen, I’ll drop you both at the Jensen’s. Go inside and try to get some rest, Justin keep an eye on him, and don’t go out. I’m not going to relax until we know for sure who decided to sneak fertility pills or whatever, and what their motive was. For now, stay somewhere safe and not going out or being alone, Alex,” Bill warns helping his wife back up as she wipes her face and tries to look somewhat put together.  
Alex agrees letting Justin help him up as he changes back to his clothes. Carolyn gives Alex one last hug, and Bill a kiss goodbye with a Justin getting a squeeze of his shoulder before she leaves heading back to the ER to finish her shift.  
Bill drops Justin and Alex off at the Jensen’s with Justin leading the way to his and Clay’s shared little apartment.   
They don’t speak, neither knowing what to say. Instead they curl up on Justin’s bed, TV softly playing in the background as the just give themselves time let it all sink in, and just take comfort in knowing each other are there. 


End file.
